<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SuperEarth- Fallout by KarryBeta, KarryMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668664">SuperEarth- Fallout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta'>KarryBeta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster'>KarryMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperEarth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fort Rozz, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Karry, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse, SuperEarth, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Barry have found their niche in their relationship and superhero statuses, but that's all going to be turned on its head when the Enchantress enacts her endgame and the warning of an Infinite Crisis comes to light. Part of the Millma Verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/John Constantine, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperEarth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (If I Could) Turn Back Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Sigma is back with SuperEarth's 4th installment. For those who have forgotten most of this story, and for that I wouldn't blame you, there's no need to reread anything to catch up as this is all self-explanatory within the story. I do hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After forming their own version of the Justice League, Supergirl and the Flash go against a very intriguing Empowered meta human; but when Kara's life is put on the line, just what lengths will Barry go to save her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Several Months Ago-</p><p>Kara and Alex stood in front of Fort Rozz. There were several bikes and a few cars parked outside.</p><p>The place was a DEO black site these days, and Alex had signed off on using this place as their special base of operations – especially now all the previous inmates had either been sent back to their people or in lock up in various DEO bases across the county.</p><p>"I still don't know about this, Kara," Alex stated thoughtfully as they walked into the former prison, Kara's 2-year-old Kryptonian dog, Lara trotting alongside of them. "This could undermine the DEO agents, and myself as Director."</p><p>"Hey, you agreed on this," Kara pointed out. "Besides, the whole world has Empowered humans," Kara reasoned as they stopped before the double doors that led to what was once the main planning area. "The DEO are outnumbered 5 to 1 at the best of times. The world needs heroes – organized heroes."</p><p>"You tried that before – it didn't work," Alex started.</p><p>"That's because it was just us Empowered in Central-National; now we have others," Kara smirked</p><p>"But... the Justice League? Isn't that name kind of… pompous?" Alex asked as Lara gave a small bark at that.</p><p>"If it's good enough for other worlds in the multiverse, it'll be fine for us," Kara stated. "Besides, I like the sound of it."</p><p>"What about your Aunt Astra?" Alex hesitated.</p><p>"She'll be along later. Besides, she's more a behind-the-scenes person than out-in-front; even back on Krypton she was like that," Kara chuckled. "Now, come on, Director Danvers," and, without another word, Kara pressed the button on the door, which slid open to reveal several familiar faces.</p><p>The first person to greet them in the large room was Barry Allen, in his red Flash outfit, albeit with his cowl down, grinning at Kara in the entrance; while Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson looked around in interest; Jesse and her sister, Belle Wells were present too, looking curiously around also; Wally was leaning against a wall; while Cisco Ramon and his adopted brother Winn Ramon were looking in awe at Superman and several vigilantes. Adam Grant was also present, looking very out of place.</p><p>"Hey," Kara stated, waving at the large group, who looked on in intrigue. "So, there is a reason I've asked you all here, despite Alex's reservations, and that is because we need to help each other – to defend the country and defend our honor."</p><p>"A team up?" One of two female vigilantes, dressed like a bat with red hair, spoke up. She looked rather bored, leaning in her own chair with her feet on a table.</p><p>"Yeah," Kara grinned at Batwoman. "Because working together we can help others. We'd become stronger together."</p><p>"Well, I do like to believe in six impossible things before breakfast," Batwoman's vigilante friend, dressed in white with a shoulder-length white wig and rabbit mask spoke up.</p><p>"How would this work?" Professor Stein, however, spoke up, cutting off White Rabbit.</p><p>"If there's something the DEO can't handle, or an attack that requires force, we go out and help," Kara stated.</p><p>"It's sort of what Kara and I do anyway, but with you guys helping too when we need the back-up," Barry spoke up. "And trust us, we know this comes in handy." Barry and Kara shared a look – having the most experience with the multiverse, they knew the other Earths found Justice Leagues useful.</p><p>"That's all very well, but we're not all based in Central-National City," a female vigilante, dressed in a black-and-yellow fitted suit pointed out. She had short bright blonde hair and stood next to a man in a green hood.</p><p>"Not everyone needs to be present, Black Canary, but those who can get to an incident – like Barry, myself and Superman – we can help in any city," Kara stated to the woman with a smile.</p><p>"And eventually technology will be made that will make quick transport," Barry added hopefully. "To get us all together faster."</p><p>"That's not to say the DEO is redundant, but the Justice League can help when we're outnumbered; we won't always need the Justice League," Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Justice League?" Superman was the one to speak up at this, chuckling at the name.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I should have led with that," Kara blushed at her cousin, who grinned.</p><p>"Do we all have to be in this?" Adam Grant raised a hand at this, curious.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Alex reasoned, "but for those who don't like to play by the rules, it'd be good to have those players under control."</p><p>"Hey, that's not fair," Adam pointed out. "I only went off-world…"</p><p>"Water under the bridge," Kara cut off Adam; she didn't want to bring this up anymore. She had worked at the Kent farm on Mutant Earth for a while after their jailbreak of their world and no one was too bothered about it now.</p><p>"Well, I dunno… I mean, my powers can make people see an illusion but –" Adam started.</p><p>"It sounds helpful," Superman cut in helpfully, causing Adam to now blush at being complimented on his powers by the superhero.</p><p>"Well, I'm on board," Barry stated happily.</p><p>"Of course, you would be," Cisco smirked at that.</p><p>"I like the idea," Winn pointed out. "I think Cisco and I are in."</p><p>"As are we," Belle and Jesse chorused.</p><p>"Besides, you'll need a doctor," Jesse added, the resident doctor for STAR Labs already.</p><p>"And my healing powers will help," Belle added, nudging her sister.</p><p>"Sure, why not," Superman gave his cousin a smirk.</p><p>"Firestorm can be extremely helpful in any such team up. I hope I'm not speaking out of line when I say Jefferson and myself would be delighted to be part of this Justice League," Martin Stein spoke up, and Jefferson indeed nodded at this.</p><p>There were choruses of agreement from the others gathered, causing Kara and Alex to grin at one another as Batwoman and White Rabbit were the last ones to speak up.</p><p>"Screw it, why not," Batwoman chuckled, moving her feet off the desk and putting them on the floor.</p><p>"I'd love to go down the rabbit hole, so count me in," White Rabbit stated with a grin.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but why the Alice in Wonderland quotes?" Wally spoke up, looking to the vigilante.</p><p>"Why not the Alice in Wonderland quotes, you mean?" White Rabbit responded, chuckling.</p><p>"Okay… so, are you two together?" Adam Grant now pointed between Batwoman and her companion.</p><p>"Ew, god no," Batwoman stated. "I mean, I am gay, but we're actually related," she added, pointing to White Rabbit now.</p><p>"We're all mad here," White Rabbit stated.</p><p>"If you're done?" Alex asked, bringing attention back to the leaders.</p><p>"Does that mean I'll be on the DEO payroll?" Superman spoke up now.</p><p>"No. This is more a volunteer thing – since we're all heroes in our own rights already," Kara added to her cousin. "Maybe in time though, who know what will happen, pay-wise?"</p><p>"Will we get codenames?!" It was Cisco who spoke up. "Because I can think of some awesome ones for some of us."</p><p>"I think most of us have code names," Belle pointed out, thoughtfully. "I am Orb, after all."</p><p>"All in due time," Kara chuckled, glancing at Alex now. "See, this was a good thing," she added under her breath to her sister as the people in the room started talking about their code names, or superhero names – introducing themselves to the heroes they didn't know yet.</p><p>-Present Day-</p><p>Kara stood in the empty apartment, looking around as she bit her lip. Barry was with her as he came out of the kitchen area, smiling.</p><p>"All we need is furniture now," he stated, but stopped when he noticed Kara's expression. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Are we moving too fast?" She asked, frowning at him now.</p><p>"You are talking to a speedster," Barry pointed out, chuckling. "But I told you, I'm ready. I want to move on with my life, and I want to do that with you."</p><p>"But June…" Kara stated.</p><p>"Is in my past," Barry sighed. His ex-fiancée, June Moone, had been taken over by an Empowered meta human called Enchantress three years ago now. Currently she was sitting in a cell at the DEO. He had managed to speak to June months ago, or he hoped it was June and not Enchantress tricking him, and she had given him her advice and blessing on moving on from her. She wasn't to be rescued any time soon. Even so, too much had changed. They were both different people now and not meant for each other anymore. They both knew this.</p><p>"Even so…" Kara muttered.</p><p>"Kara," Barry looked her in the eyes now. "I've done my mourning; I've lived at my parents for long enough. I want us to start a life together, here and now. A fresh start. Away from my sister."</p><p>"Urgh," Kara rolled her eyes at this. Amelia Allen had changed a lot since she'd first met the girl – no longer was she the innocent, fun loving, Millie who had once worshipped Supergirl; now was some gothic, moody, somewhat tattooed, changed woman who no one knew anymore. She'd even changed her nickname, wanting to be called Mila these days rather than Millie.</p><p>"Hm," Barry nodded. While his sister's attitude was different these days, he still loved Mila deep down, even if she hated him and Kara right now. At least she was still living with their parents – and powerless since the jailbreak incident two years ago.</p><p>"But still, this is where I want to be," Barry moved the conversation along. "Belle and I are making good money now since we started WellsAllen Tech," Belle Wells was a master in nano technology, inheriting her father's brain for science, while Barry dabbled in A.I.'s so they had gone into business together and were doing quite well, "and I needed a place. I want that place with you, Kara. This place, in fact."</p><p>"That's sweet," Kara grinned. "But I have a place in National."</p><p>"Which is just across the river," Barry chuckled. Their combined Central-National City was hardly a bad commute these days – especially for someone like Supergirl – for working at CatCo. Particularly with her in a managerial position. "Look, just think on it," Barry stated. "If you're not ready to move in yet, that's fine, but I hope when you are ready that –"</p><p>"Yes," Kara cut him off, surprising herself.</p><p>"Yes?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yes!" Kara reiterated, knowing she meant this to be true. "Yes, I do want to move in with you Barry. I've been giving you space since June, since everything, but I'm ready – we're ready. Let's do this."</p><p>"Yes!" Barry laughed, punching the air before bringing her in for a kiss, she blushing into him as they embraced. "Now I don't need to worry about furniture," Barry added, pulling out of the embrace. "You have it all."</p><p>"Oi!" Kara punched him playfully in the arm – which for a Kryptonian was still painful on the speedster.</p><p>"I joke," Barry chuckled as Kara moved over to the balcony opposite them. "And we can set up Lara over here," Barry indicated the floor by the balcony, referencing Kara's Kryptonian dog, who was currently with her Aunt Astra.</p><p>"You know, this is a good place to jump from as Supergirl," she now stated, pausing as she turned to her boyfriend. "Hang on, if you wanted us to live together, why didn't you ask to move in with me?"</p><p>"Because I'm a gentleman and didn't want to intrude on your personal space?" Barry responded, on the ball with that one. "Or it could be that I want us to start our lives together afresh."</p><p>"I like the second one more," Kara chuckled, leaning in to kiss Barry. At that moment though, there was a ping from both of their persons as they both pulled out of their pockets devices that looked like pagers.</p><p>"Urgent Justice League meeting," Barry stated.</p><p>"Off to Fort Rozz then," Kara chuckled as both superheroes sped off.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara got to Fort Rozz first, already changed as she had her costume under her clothes, while Barry had to go via STAR Labs to pick up his – Team Flash was still based in the Central part of the Cities, so his costume was there for the time being.</p><p>As Barry had ran to STAR though, he thought he saw himself in the speed trail, but shrugged it off as a shadow.</p><p>"What's up?" Kara arrived at Fort Rozz, asking this as bright lights announced the arrival of Belle, who had her sister with her. Wally came in through the ceiling, his power to fly a benefactor in getting here so fast.</p><p>"We have a problem," her Aunt Astra was by the computers as she pulled up an image of Gotham. Lara jumped up from her spot by Astra as she went to lick Kara's face,</p><p>"Kate's city," Kara grinned petting her dog, who quickly settled down.</p><p>"It seems they have an Empowered problem as this came up a few minutes ago," the video surveillance showed the collapse of a tower just opposite from Wayne Enterprises. All present members of the Justice League looked on in concern. "This man was seen walking away from the scene," Astra added, switching to another video of a shifty-looking man walking away while others ran.</p><p>"Is Kate and her sister okay?" Kara asked, concerned for her vigilante friends.</p><p>"Just dandy," Kate's voice interrupted as another screen popped up, Batwoman looking back at her. "Luke ran the data – this guy's called Clive Yorkin and, well, his powers aren't very nice."</p><p>"Anything he touches seems to disintegrate and die," Astra added, pulling up yet more footage – this time of Batwoman and White Rabbit fighting Clive. As they watched, he touched a lamppost which disintegrated on his touch, allowing the top of it to fall onto White Rabbit, Batwoman going to her rescue as Clive ran off. "I doubt DEO cells could hold this one. Maybe this place, with its more advanced Kryptonian tech, would help."</p><p>"Decay…" Jesse muttered, looking around just as Barry arrived.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Kara asked, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Harry," Barry dismissed – Belle and Jesse's dad wanting in on his daughter and Barry's company. Belle rolled her eyes at this. "What have I missed?"</p><p>"Decay," Astra stated, the footage of the battle between the baddie, Batwoman and White Rabbit playing for Barry's benefit. He frowned at the man on the screen though as he was familiar, but he couldn't recall why.</p><p>"Not a bad name," Kate chuckled on screen.</p><p>"I know this guy… I think," Barry muttered. It had been a few years, but he recalled something similar happening on one of his earlier trips to New Justice – a world in their multiverse.</p><p>"Is White Rabbit okay?" Kara asked though.</p><p>"Fine, no damage done, but Clive – Decay – got away," Batwoman stated with a sigh.</p><p>"How do we stop an Empowered that can kill anything they touch?" Barry was the one to ask that.</p><p>"Well, you have to assume that his powers actually work on his command, or else his clothes would dissolve on his skin when he puts them on," Jesse added.</p><p>"And the ground he walks upon would disintegrate too," Belle nodded to her sister at this.</p><p>"I think the key is to not touch his hands," Barry voiced, trying to remember how he was taken down on the other world. "We simply grab him by not letting him touch us."</p><p>"I think knocking him out might be key, too," Kara added. "Okay, so Flash and I will take the lead; Belle, your powers allow for healing, so that may help with this – so you follow but keep a safe distance. Everyone else, keep back and remain on coms, okay? You too, Lara," she added to her dog, who nodded and lay down at that. Jesse moved over to sit with the dog, who like the Wells sister.</p><p>"You're used to taking the lead, aren't you?" Barry smirked at his girlfriend at that, who blushed at the remark.</p><p>"Come on," Kara stated, however.</p><p>"Right behind you," Barry responded as he ran, and Kara flew.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>"He's down by the docks," Astra stated in Kara and Barry's ears.</p><p>"Why's it always the docks with these guys?" Batwoman's voice came over coms. "Need assistance, Supergirl? We can be there in 5."</p><p>"No, we've got this," Kara stated as she landed on the pier, looking back to the dockland. There was a flash of light and Barry joined her.</p><p>"Over there," Barry stated, nodding to one of the warehouses as Kara sighed.</p><p>"Always the warehouses," Kara stated, causing Barry to chuckle as they both proceeded forward.</p><p>"Orb is ready to teleport to you when you give the okay," Astra spoke into their ears, both nodding as they moved up to the warehouse.</p><p>Clive Yorkin was inside, looking over a blueprint of Gotham city. It seemed he had plans for more damage to the place.</p><p>"It's over, Clive," Barry called, nodding to Kara who, using this distraction, sped toward Clive so to knock him out. It would be so easy.</p><p>Clive though, seemed to react on instinct as he held out his hand and jumped out of her way, Kara barely avoiding him now as he rolled over.</p><p>"Supers!" Clive growled, annoyed as Barry sped, looking for a rope or chain to tie him up. "I wonder if my powers work on Kryptonians…"</p><p>"Let's not find out," Kara remarked coyly, turning and going to punch the man, but he held out his hand, catching her fist. He was still sent flying though, as he crashed through the wall. "Ouch…" Kara muttered, surprised as her fist somehow hurt from the punch. That had never happened before.</p><p>"Supergirl?" Barry asked, having found a chain but distracted at the scene. There was a hole in the wall where Kara had sent Decay flying, but she was distracted by her fist now.</p><p>"Crap," Barry stated, moving forward. "What has he done?" Barry moved toward Kara, then sped to the hole in the wall, but Clive was nowhere to be seen now.</p><p>"Barry?" Kara called. Barry looked around in time see Kara's hand disintegrate. She looked terrified as her arm started turning black, too.</p><p>"ORB!" Barry shouted out. "We need Orb!"</p><p>At that moment there was a fluttering of white orbs and Belle stood there, looking shocked.</p><p>"What happened?" She moved forward as Kara collapsed, weakened as her arm started to vanish in the decay.</p><p>"Clive… he touched her. Your powers… you can heal, you have to do something!" Barry stated, panicked, as Belle tried to keep it together, putting her hands over Kara's blackening and disintegrating arm. There was a glow from her hands – the glow healed normally – but in this case, it did nothing.</p><p>"Damn," Belle cursed. "Astra, we need…" before she could finish though, there was a rush of wind and Astra had appeared, forsaking her red sun necklace so she had powers.</p><p>"We freeze her, it's our only hope," Astra stated, fear in her own eyes as Kara looked up at her aunt.</p><p>"Aunty…" Kara stated. Her arm was gone already but Astra had a steely determination in her face as she blew ice breath on Kara, strong and thick. Kara shivered but it seemed to do something as her skin turned pale, the blackening of her body seemed to halt.</p><p>"What do we do now?!" Barry asked, looking between Astra and Belle. He was terrified now. It couldn't happen to him again – he couldn't lose someone else he loved. "She's lost her arm already. If it reaches vital organs… is there something in the Fortress of Solitude, maybe in Fort Rozz?"</p><p>"Barry…" Astra started, but stopped as Batwoman ran into the room.</p><p>"Decay got away again. Oh my god, Kara…" she moved over to Kara, who was frozen on the floor now. "Her arm…"</p><p>"Decay got her," Astra stated, her voice quivering. "But I don't think… Maybe there is something in the Fortress. Yes," as Barry looked at her, there was a newfound determination in her face as she suddenly bent down to pick up her niece.</p><p>"I'll meet you there," Barry stated, speeding from the warehouse instantly.</p><p>"Astra…?" Belle asked though; she was trying to keep a cool head at their leader's sudden turn of health, so wasn't as blinded by worry and dread that Barry was now facing.</p><p>Astra though said nothing as she flew to the sky, heading straight up and then northward.</p><p>"Clark needs to know," Kate stated to Belle solemnly.</p><p>"He does," Belle sighed, wiping a tear from her face.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry got to the Fortress before Astra did and didn't wait for the Kryptonian to lift the key and open the door as he phased through the ice and straight into the main room.</p><p>"Intruder!" Kal-X, the robot servant that patrolled the Fortress, sped from a side room but stopped. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Allen."</p><p>"Kal-X! Is there something in here to heal a Kryptonian who's… decaying?" Barry asked in one quick breath.</p><p>"I don't understand?" Kal-X cocked its robotic head.</p><p>"Never mind, I'll look myself," Barry ran off, leaving the robot perplexed but was saved from following the speedster as the door now opened and Astra came in, holding Kara.</p><p>"Mistress In-Ze," Kal-X moved over. "Mistress Zor-El…? I am detecting a weakened heartbeat."</p><p>"She's dying, Kal-X," Astra stated solemnly. "I needed to bring her back home. Or at least as close to home in her final moments."</p><p>"To die in Rao's light," Kal-X nodded. There was a clatter as both Astra and the little robot looked around; Barry had been holding various random bits of alien tech but had dropped them at these words.</p><p>"Astra…? But you said…? No!" Barry stated, angry and worried as he moved over to Kara, now on the floor. "The decay, it's spreading…" although colder here, the freeze breath Astra had used on Kara was wearing off already.</p><p>"Barry," Astra stated, there were tears in her eyes now as she crouched down over her niece. "It's too late."</p><p>"But… no," Barry cried. "No… not again…" but as he looked, the black decay indeed was spreading, her body disintegrating as they watched. "We just… no…" he stood, backing away. "This isn't happening. No. This can't be happening!"</p><p>"Barry!" Astra snapped, so to bring him out of his shock. "It's too late. Be with her."</p><p>"I…" Barry tried, but Kara's eyes fluttered open, likely from Astra's shout.</p><p>"Barry?" Kara asked as Barry moved over to her.</p><p>"I'm here," Barry stated, tears in his eyes now.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kara whispered.</p><p>"What for?" Barry asked..</p><p>"I didn't ask you to move in with me… it was all too late," Kara stated.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we have an apartment for ourselves now. We can…" Barry tried, not taking his eyes off her face, her beautiful deep blue eyes.</p><p>"I love you," Kara groaned, suddenly crying out as the blackness now reached her face.</p><p>"I love you too," Barry replied, weeping now as Kara's face became completely blackened before it collapsed in on itself, becoming dust.</p><p>"No!" Barry shouted. "No!" He hadn't noticed Superman coming in as Kara said her last goodbyes; he didn't notice anything as he wept.</p><p>"Barry…" this time it was Superman who spoke as Barry looked up through the tears. Clark was clearly crying too, but Barry didn't register this.</p><p>"I don't… not again," Barry muttered, looking back at the dust on the floor that had been Kara Zor-El. "She did everything, she loved so much… she can't meet this fate." Barry muttered, delirious.</p><p>"I know," Clark stated, crouching down opposite him now, to look at Barry properly.</p><p>"Is there anything…? Astra said…" Barry looked up to Astra to find she wasn't there; he looked around and was surprised to see her leaning against the nearby wall, face buried in her hands as she cried too.</p><p>"Asta In-Ze will need to perform last rites," Kal-X spoke, but Barry instantly rounded on the robot.</p><p>"NO! She will do nothing right now! There has to be a way to save Kara, some tech, something alien – anything!" Barry stated, going to kick the robot, but Clark moved forward, pulling Barry back.</p><p>"Please don't harm my Kryptonian servant," Clark stated, his voice quivering with emotion too.</p><p>"What would you do if it was Lois?!" Barry rounded on Clark though. "If Lois was dead on the floor? You'd do anything for her."</p><p>"But he did," Kal-X spoke up, Barry rounding on the robot again now.</p><p>"What?!" Barry asked.</p><p>"No," Clark stated simply. "It has consequences."</p><p>"What does?" Barry looked back at Clark now.</p><p>"Time travel, Mr. Allen," Kal-X spoke. "Lois Lane was killed in Lex Luthor's Californian Earthquake ten years ago, but Kal-El traveled back through time to save her."</p><p>"It worked…" Barry muttered, looking between Kara's remains and Clark now, the hint of hope in his eyes. "But how can a speedster time travel?"</p><p>"Barry…" Clark warned.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Barry shook his head. "But I have to." Before Clark could react, he ran, speeding out of the Fortress and straight to the DEO.</p><p>The multiverse would have the answers he needed now.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry stopped in Alex's office at the DEO STAR Labs base, shocking the Director of the facility.</p><p>"Barry?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I need to call the multiverse," he stated. The multiverse system that Prime had installed so long ago now was located in the DEO. Unlike other worlds, access to it was restricted to the Director of the DEO. Even with the Justice League now made and Alex a part of it, the restrictions stayed. Too much red tape.</p><p>"Okay… why?" Alex asked. She could see his eyes were red though, the tear stains on his face.</p><p>"Kara…" Barry stopped himself. Alex was Kara's sister. If she knew about Kara's death… no, he didn't want her to know.</p><p>"What about her?" Alex asked, worried. "What's happened?"</p><p>"Please, just let me call someone," Barry pleaded.</p><p>"Okay, Allen," Alex sighed, moving aside. Barry paused as he smiled at the dent in the metal table – Kara had made it in rage long ago and Alex now used it as some weird type of flowerpot as it currently had a small sunflower growing from it.</p><p>"New Justice… New Justice…" Barry muttered as he searched then pressed to call. Rachel Garrick, more commonly called Rae, from New Justice was his mentor, she was born with the speed force. If anyone knew about speedster time travel, it was her.</p><p>"New Justice here," a familiar female voice spoke, no video yet on the screen.</p><p>"I need Rae," Barry stated to MIA, the A.I. that ran a lot of the systems over there now.</p><p>"Putting you through," MIA stated, without question.</p><p>"Karry, Prime or SuperEarth?" Rachel Garrick appeared on the screen; she must have been on her cell as the image was at an awkward angle. It didn't matter.</p><p>"SuperEarth. I need your help," Barry stated as Rae frowned at him on screen.</p><p>"Go for it," Rae stated.</p><p>"Are you golfing?" Alex cut in from behind Barry before he could speak, Barry turning to look at her, aghast at this stupid question. Alex had stayed there and was looking at the screen. Rae was wearing an outfit that looked like a golfer's jacket, had a club in one hand, and her surroundings, from what they could see, looked like a golf course.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Rae asked.</p><p>"You golf?" Alex responded though.</p><p>"It's a long story," Rae began. "See my grandma –."</p><p>"I don't give a crap about golfing! Rae, I need your help," Barry cut in.</p><p>"Sorry," Rae stated, not questioning Barry's abruptness.</p><p>"I need to know how to time travel," Barry stated simply.</p><p>"No, you don't," Rae replied bluntly. "I'm talking from experience here, Barry, you –"</p><p>"Kara's dead," it was the first time Barry had said it aloud. He didn't want to, but he had to convince Rae to help him. Rae was with her Earth's version of Kara. They had attended her wedding to Kara. Explaining that she was the reason he wanted to time travel was the only way to get what he wanted.</p><p>"What?!" both Alex beside him, and Rae on the screen asked, shocked. Barry ignored Alex though.</p><p>"We faced an Empowered – meta – and were cocky. She's dead, Rae, and I need to stop it from happening, please," Barry implored.</p><p>"There will be consequences," Rae sighed, but Barry couldn't help but smile weakly, "but for Kara… okay."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry ran. He knew when he needed to run to; he had to time this perfectly.</p><p>Rae had told him there were different types of time traveling for a speedster. Long term time traveling was what she normally did – that was going weeks or years into the past. Then there were two different types of short-term time traveling; there was making a time remnant, when you joined your past self creating a new timeline. That way, you survived as a remnant from the erased timeline. Rae had said she had used this once to trick an enemy into believing she was dead. Barry was not fond of the idea of there being two of him, though.</p><p>The last form of time travel was what Barry was going for, something Rae had never done herself but had read about in her father's journals. She had called it Ghosting – it was when you ran into your past self's body while said past self was also running. In that case, you could join with your past self and take over the body.</p><p>Rae was very thorough in explaining the consequences of time travel, too. She had told Barry in extreme detail about when she had created a Flashpoint by stopping her former Justice League from dying and the deaths that had occurred due to that. She warned him to be extremely careful on how he changed things, to think it through to try to minimize the damage this would cause. She had wished him luck though.</p><p>Now, he concentrated on Clive Yorkin, on Gotham and Batwoman. He couldn't go back to Clive's attack on the Bat-team, but he could go back to the moment he and Kara had left their new apartment.</p><p>That would do it. Running to that moment in time when he had originally seen himself while running…</p><p>…</p><p>Fort Rozz.</p><p>Kara landed in their base of operations, in full Supergirl outfit and confident as she faced her aunt, curious as to the Justice League recall.</p><p>"What's up?" She asked as bright lights announced the arrival of Belle, who had her sister with her. Wally came in through the ceiling, his power to fly a benefactor in getting here so fast.</p><p>"We have a problem," her aunt Astra was by the computer as she pulled up an image of Gotham. Lara jumped up from her spot by Astra as she went to lick Kara's face,</p><p>"Kate's city," Kara grinned as she stroked her dog's scalp, who quickly settled down.</p><p>"It seems they have an Empowered problem as this came up a few minutes ago," the video surveillance showed the collapse of a tower just opposite from Wayne Enterprises. All present members of the Justice League looked on in concern. "This man was seen walking away from the scene," Astra added, switching to another video of a shifty looking man walking away while others ran.</p><p>"Is Kate and her sister okay?" Kara asked, concerned for her vigilante friends.</p><p>"Just dandy," Kate's voice interrupted as another screen popped up, Batwoman looking back at her. "Luke ran the data, this guy's called Clive Yorkin and, well, his powers aren't nice."</p><p>"Anything he touches seems to disintegrate and die," Astra added, pulling up yet more footage – this time of Batwoman and White Rabbit fighting Clive. As they watched, he touched a lamppost which disintegrated on his touch, allowing the top of it to fall onto White Rabbit, Batwoman going to her rescue as Clive ran off. "I doubt DEO cells could hold this one. Maybe this place, with its more advanced Kryptonian tech, would help."</p><p>"Decay…" Jesse muttered, looking around.</p><p>"Not a bad name," Kate chuckled on screen.</p><p>"Where's Barry?" Kara asked this, suddenly realizing that, for a speedster, her soon-to-be-roommate was nowhere to be seen…</p><p>…</p><p>Barry breached into Gotham City, into the docklands where he knew Clive Yorkin was going to be.</p><p>He didn't even allow the bad guy to speak at the shock of the Flash turning up in his base of operation as Barry went to punch the man – it was all he could do not to make it a super-sonic punch as the man was sent flying, once more, and knocked unconscious.</p><p>Barry wasted no time in picking up the Empowered meta, glad that Belle's theory on his powers working on command, rather than constantly, were true as he didn't meet the same fate as Kara had previously.</p><p>Again, Barry ran, straight from Gotham and back to Central-National, phasing through buildings and into STAR Labs, where he deposited Clive in one of the cells there – some place to hold him for now.</p><p>"Barry?" Kara's voice came over the coms, causing him to stop in his tracks, glad to hear her alive and healthy. "Where are you?"</p><p>"STAR Labs," Barry stated. "I dealt with our Empowered problem."</p><p>"What? How…?" Kara responded. "You weren't even here to hear what was going on." Barry blinked, realizing he had stupidly skipped the meeting, wanting to take on Clive.</p><p>"I'll tell you about it back home," Barry stated, just as Alex came around the corner and paused at seeing Barry near her office now.</p><p>"Hey Flash. Were you due to come here today?" She asked, smiling though. Much different from the Alex he had left before time traveling. That Alex had been angry and sad all at once, her last words being orders to save her sister.</p><p>"Nope. But it's always good to visit the labs. See you later, Director Danvers," Barry winked. He couldn't stop grinning as he ran from the Labs now and back to the apartment.</p><p>…</p><p>"Well, that was weird," Kara frowned at the room. "Apparently he's got Decay?"</p><p>"How? Did he know about Clive?" Kate asked on the screen.</p><p>"I didn't think so…" Kara bit her lip at that, looking at Astra now.</p><p>"I guess we're not needed then?" Wally was the one to ask this, a curious look on his face.</p><p>"I suppose not," Kara sighed as Wally shrugged and flew off again.</p><p>"See you later, Supergirl," Jesse stated as Belle held her sister and the two orbed out.</p><p>"Weird for the Flash to be so on the ball like that," Kate stated from the screen. "At least he's dealt with our Decay problem. Speak later, Kara," and with that, Kate signed off, leaving just Kara and Astra together, along with Lara.</p><p>"I suspect some secret Speed Force thing is to do with this," Astra mused. "Go on, I need to check some records here. See you later, Little One," Astra stated as Kara gave her aunt a nod and a smile before taking to the air once more, heading to Central-National City again, with Lara by her side this time.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean he locked up Decay in STAR Labs…?" Astra suddenly wondered to herself, frowning as she started typing on the computer.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>It was later in the day and already their large apartment was furnished – Kara had basically relocated most of her furniture from one apartment to the other, while Barry had rushed some of his stuff from his parents' house to this place. Lara lay snoozing in her dog bed by the open balcony windows now – she had liked the place instantly as she'd sniffed around and then settled in without fuss. She wasn't a fussy dog though, to be fair.</p><p>"It still would have made more sense for you to move in with me," Kara remarked as she took in the layout of the living area. "I mean, this just looks like my apartment now anyway."</p><p>"Ah, but you didn't have this," Barry stated, placing a Supergirl and Flash figurine on top of the mantlepiece, only for Kara to frown at it.</p><p>"There's a reason I didn't have those…" she remarked dryly.</p><p>"Hey, I saved these from Mila's rampage two years ago," Barry defended. "Besides, my stuff in your apartment would make me feel like a lodger – here, we can start a proper life together. No ghosts."</p><p>"I don't have any ghosts," Kara remarked as she took a seat on the couch.</p><p>"You say that now," Barry remarked, taking her in, so glad to see her living and healthy. "Besides, this place is twice as expensive as your old apartment, a third bigger, way more rooms, and we can afford it."</p><p>"I liked my old place, but I am glad to be living with you now – it's taken long enough," Kara smirked at this, moving back on the couch so to spread her legs. She had been in this relationship, at least emotionally, longer than Barry, having crushed on Prime Earth's Barry first.</p><p>Her Barry however just stood there, staring at his girlfriend, taking her in. She'd be dead now if he hadn't time travelled, and he was so grateful she was here now. After what happened to his ex-fiancée, he couldn't let that happen again.</p><p>"Barry," Kara stated warningly, causing Barry to stop mid-thought. "You never did explain how you knew about Clive Yorkin… or where he was."</p><p>"I…" Barry paused, wondering if he should tell her the truth. If he wanted this relationship to continue, however, he had to be truthful. "I saw you die," he stated, somberly.</p><p>"You what?" Kara sat up at that, confused at the statement. She was clearly not dead.</p><p>"We went to Gotham, we got cocky and thought we could take on Decay, but he got to you, he got away and you… you died," Barry stated at this, looking away from Kara now as he tried not to remember seeing her turn to ash before his eyes.</p><p>"That… didn't happen?" Kara tried to piece this together.</p><p>"It didn't happen now, but it did happen once," Barry stated cryptically. "I travelled back in time to a point before we faced him to knock him out and deposit him in the DEO, so you wouldn't be harmed."</p><p>"You changed time?" Kara stood up at this. "Do you realize the repercussions this could have?"</p><p>"The only thing I care about is you though," Barry remarked. "Any consequences we can face together – because you're alive. Here and now."</p><p>"That's very sentimental of you, but –" Kara started.</p><p>"Kara," it was Barry's turn to speak warningly now. "You're alive, Decay is in lock up. This is a victory."</p><p>"I suppose…" Kara bit her lip now.</p><p>"There's nothing to worry about," Barry moved closer to Kara now. "We're living together, we're safe, we have a Justice League and secure jobs… there's nothing we can't do. I mean how bad could the consequences be?"</p><p>"Talk about getting cocky," Kara now chuckled as Barry leaned in to kiss her, which she reciprocated happily.</p><p>"Besides, if Clark can time travel..." Barry remarked airily, pulling back a little.</p><p>"Clark did what now?!" Kara blinked at this.</p><p>"He didn't tell you?" Barry chuckled now as Kara folded her arms.</p><p>"I need to have a word with my cousin," Kara stated firmly, but Barry laughed at this, Kara shaking it off for the moment. "You know, I always preferred your bed than mine," Kara muttered, leaning in to whisper that in his ear, looking over to one of their three yet-to-be-furnished bedrooms.</p><p>"That's a job for two people," Barry smirked, their faces still close.</p><p>"You're telling me, Allen," Kara chuckled.</p><p>"Race you to my parents?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You're on," Kara turned and headed for the window, flying out as Barry followed her, speeding down the side of the apartment building.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>In his cell at the DEO STAR Labs, Clive Yorkin slowly regained consciousness.</p><p>"What…?" he asked himself, blinking. "Flash…" he now muttered to himself with a groan, assessing where he was. The cell was padded, very modern as there were no metal bars, and with light coming from within the walls itself. It wasn't too big, but at least there was a bed. He momentarily wondered where the toilet was before moving on. He had to get out of here.</p><p>"I wonder…?" Clive now muttered, as he pressed a hand to the side of the cell.</p><p>For a moment, nothing happened, but then the wall started to turn black; started to disintegrate. He chuckled to himself as the side of the cell wall collapsed into dust . He shook himself off as he stood properly and walked through the hole but stopped when he saw the resident in the next cell.</p><p>"Well, well, well…" a ragged young woman in green robes cocked her head at Clive, who frowned at her. There was something familiar about her. "Barry Allen has been foolish," the woman known as Enchantress added, a wry smile on her face. "I guess it's time."</p><p>"Time?" Clive asked.</p><p>"The long game," Enchantress smirked, standing as she moved over to Clive. "Freedom beckons."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post Chapter Note 1: And there you have it. For those on our Facebook page, if this plot felt familiar it's because this was originally a plot for Prime, which we abandoned, and I revitalized for this world instead – we mentioned it back when we were doing our Christmas countdown. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. SuperEarth is back, Enchantress is out and there are seven more chapters to go in this eight-chapter saga!</p><p>Please leave a comment or Kudos.</p><p>Sigma out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s A Kind of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karry Universe's John Constantine has found a permanent home on SuperEarth, but with all his magical knowhow, can he help save a girl possessed by her demon father? And is Barry Allen really being haunted by the Enchantress?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: These first few chapters are turning out to be shorter than expected, but they are building to something. I hope you enjoy. And there's more Karry fluff to come!</p><p>Note 2: We've been getting a few Covid-19/Coronavirus reviews across the spectrum, with people thinking current events are happening in the Millma Verse so I'd just like to make it clear that this virus is not a thing in out multiverse so that the creative ways in which the real world has dealt with Coronavirus hasn't, and won't, happened here, on Karry Universe, New Justice, Karry Prime or any of the other worlds we have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 Years Ago-</p><p>Rachel Roth sat alone in her foster home.</p><p>Her foster mother was at work, not that she cared for Rachel too much, and besides, Rachel had decided to skip school. She hated school anyway, where she was bullied for being an outcast and had no friends. She longed for when she could just leave this life, leave the care system, leave education…</p><p>Lost in thought, she only just heard the screaming; besides, she couldn't hear much over the loud punk rock music she had on, anyway.</p><p>It was with the intensifying of the screaming that,m she jumped up, moving off from her bed where she'd been laying for who knows how long. From her window she could see far beyond; her room being an attic conversion, and realized why people were screaming as a wave of pure white energy came hurtling down the hills, heading straight for their town.</p><p>"Holy cra…!" Rachel muttered, as the energy hit into the house; hit into her. For a moment she was blinded, shocked as everything seemed to go silent.</p><p>And then she saw him. A man. Tall and red with curved horns. He was grinning at her… but then everything went black.</p><p>-2 Years Ago-</p><p>Karry Universe</p><p>Sara Lance was waiting in the meeting room of Karry Universe's Watchtower. She had with her two people: a woman with dark hair and an unusual attire and a man with bleach-blonde hair and a rather long trademark trench coat.</p><p>"Kara, Barry," Sara said, standing up as the two entered the room. "This is Nyssa Al Ghul and John Constantine."</p><p>"The one who saved your life? Daughter of the Ra's al Ghul," Kara asked.</p><p>"And the one who saved your soul," Barry added, nodding to Constantine. "You're a magic user."</p><p>"I was," John Constantine said, his accent noticeably British. "Magic is dead."</p><p>"What do you mean magic is dead?" Barry asked, taking a seat.</p><p>"About two years ago," Constantine continued. "Something ripped apart the multiverse. Destroying portions of the multiverse."</p><p>"Zoom," Kara and Barry said together.</p><p>"Well, our Earth was spared, but only just," Constantine continued. "We live on the edge of the destruction. The force of magic was interrupted. Magical users' powers started to diminish and then disappeared altogether. I knew a man, Zatara. He would have been able to take you Supers down with a single word." Constantine was looking at Kara as he said it. "But now he cannot even light a candle with magic. He does kiddie magic shows now. Pulls bloody rabbits from a hat. All my magic is gone," Constantine added, not noticing the look Kara and Barry shared at that. "I'm powerless. And even demons can't come to this world anymore. This Earth belongs to meta humans and aliens and vigilantes. There's no place for me."</p><p>"So, you're saying, even if we found Doctor Fate, it's useless. But Zeus…" Barry asked; they had been looking for Doctor Fate, after all, to help stop the threat of Darksied.</p><p>"That's the thing," Nyssa spoke up now. "Magic users are done, but magical objects still work. Your Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, or Vixen's amulet, for instance. Other magical objects – from Sara's description, Doctor Fate is a spirit in a helmet. The helmet being magic, probably protected him."</p><p>"Meaning he's the only person able to use magic," Constantine clarified. "You're going to have to find him."</p><p>Barry sighed at that, looking to Kara. "Well, thank you both for coming," he added.</p><p>"There's actually another reason I am here," Constantine spoke up, not standing. "Sara said you travel between worlds?" Barry and Kara nodded at this. "I would like to leave this Earth. Go somewhere I can get my magic back. I miss my demon days."</p><p>Barry smirked, ran out with speed and then returned a moment later with a small round device, tossing it to Kara as she pushed a button and a blue portal opened, surprising Constantine.</p><p>"This will bring you to Prime," Kara explained. "They can help you from there."</p><p>"Thanks, love," Constantine winked at Kara at this – he noticed she was attractive, after all. So was her husband, at that. "Well, it's been a blast."</p><p>With that, Constantine went through the portal.</p><p>-Present Day-</p><p>SuperEarth.</p><p>Henry and Nora Allen had been invited into the new apartment Kara and Barry now owned. They were both sitting happily, drinking opposite from their son and Kara.</p><p>They had been talking about the apartment itself, reminded somewhat of Monica's apartment on Friends with its open plan, three bedrooms, even if Monica's had two, and balcony – although said balcony was open to the living area, with good access unlike the comedy show where they seemed to go out a window to get to it.</p><p>The conversation had moved on to Barry and Belle Wells' business, and how it was doing, Barry more than happy to talk about his company. Kara was grinning throughout, not managing to get many words in edgewise but fine with that. She was living her best life these days.</p><p>They had taken a pause when Barry turned up the radio that had been playing pleasantly in the background, but this seemed to aggravate Nora.</p><p>"Would you mind turning that down?" Nora asked, glaring at the radio like it had just said something offensive.</p><p>"Sorry. You know I like this one," Barry muttered, reluctantly turning down tbe radio.</p><p>"I wish your sister hadn't got you into that music," Nora now muttered.</p><p>"What? It's not like I'm into that genre. I just like The Smell," Barry protested - he'd had this argument before with his mother.</p><p>"Who names their band 'The Smell' anyway?" Kara chuckled, trying to diffuse the situation, but Henry had one better.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Bar" Henry said, causing all eyes to go on him.</p><p>"Urm, I'm sorry?" Barry asked, as Henry and Nora shared a look now.</p><p>"You were dedicated to June," Henry continued, glancing momentarily to Kara as he said this, "and then it all went haywire. You suffered your darkest days, despite becoming the Flash, and you pulled through."</p><p>"You had Kara by your side," Nora added, happily moving on and grinning at the Kryptonian as Henry nodded.</p><p>"You even started your company!" Henry added at that. "WellsAllen Tech! And now look at you. We couldn't be prouder of you. Of what you have done."</p><p>"Thanks dad," Barry blushed at that, not good at taking the compliment.</p><p>"He's right," Kara added at that. "You're brilliant, Barry."</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Barry chuckled as he sipped his hot chocolate so to find something to do. He could feel his face redden anyway.</p><p>"You're embarrassing him," Kara chuckled, playfully pushing into the side of her boyfriend.</p><p>"You know, I hate to admit it, but I prefer you over June," Nora was the one to say this to Kara, causing the others to look at her with shock. Now Kara was stunned at the compliment, unsure of what to say. "I mean yes, June and Barry were inseparable, but I mean, archaeology? That's never really been… I mean, what is it you do again, Kara?"</p><p>"Events managements of CatCo," Kara smirked at that. "I have an assistant and everything. Nia – she's really good. She wants to be a reporter though, so I'm coaching her on the side."</p><p>"See, that's a job! I mean, I've spent my life as a secretary, but Henry…" Nora began.</p><p>"Mom," Barry cut off his mother. "June was a great archaeologist and I keep saying their pay can be really good depending on what they find. I mean, don't forget when she…" but as he spoke, he saw her, standing in front of the fireplace. But that was impossible, she was in lockup at the DEO.</p><p>He blinked, but she had gone.</p><p>"Barry…?" Kara asked, looking to where Barry was looking but seeing nothing.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought I saw… never mind," Barry shrugged it off. "Like I was saying, archaeology has it benefits, and June didn't live off me."</p><p>"Well," Nora sat back at this, her teacup clattering back on its saucer as she did, "CatCo Worldwide Media is much better. I mean June used to have to leave for weeks or months on end – she was rarely here. At least Kara is here in the city all the time."</p><p>"What does that…?" Kara began.</p><p>"How's Mila?" Barry decided to change tact now. His mother had always been a little judgmental – wonderful, but judgemental. He also didn't have a response to her last comment. It was true, he got lonely when June was gone on her expeditions, but that was part of the job, part of their relationship. He had long since accepted that.</p><p>"Doing the best that she can," Henry was the one to shrug at this.</p><p>"Does she miss her powers?" It was Kara who asked this. Mila was the only one whose powers had not been returned to her after the jailbreak they performed on Mutant Earth. She was the cause, and leader of it, after all.</p><p>"Not as much anymore," Nora spoke. "She's more into getting herself tattooed these days," Nora pulled a face at this.</p><p>"Nothing wrong with that," Barry pointed out. He wasn't against tattoos, but it wasn't something he personally would ever do. Not that he knew if his speedster healing allowed him.</p><p>"There will be when she has no more skin left to ink," Henry muttered in agitation.</p><p>"She had such beautiful skin…" Nora sighed.</p><p>"What about her friend? Crystal?" Barry hadn't spoken to Amelia in a while and knew his parents knew more than he did.</p><p>"The less said about <em>her</em> the better," Nora snapped, disapproving of Amelia's only friend.</p><p>"What exactly does Mila do now?" Kara asked, generally curious.</p><p>"She dabbles," Henry shrugged. "After dropping out of college she got a job cleaning but didn't get on with it. She waited tables for a while… I think she wants to move but can't afford to, plus Alex…"</p><p>"Yeah, well she did lead a movement onto another world," Kara pointed out. "That has consequences."</p><p>"So, she has to remain in Central-National forever?" Nora asked, looking accusingly at Kara now.</p><p>"Not forever, just…" Kara started, but then thought. "Well, for as long as necessary. Alex is not convinced she can be let go now. She's lucky she's not on house arrest anymore."</p><p>"Still, I think it would be better if she got a fresh start. Could you have a word with Alex?" Nora asked now. Alex was Kara's foster sister and if there was one person Alex listened to, it was Kara. "If she can get a place away from the city, away from us and the memories of what she did… I mean, a fresh start has done Barry the world of good, after all. It should do Amelia some good too."</p><p>"I'll see what she says," Kara sighed at this, petting Lara now who had been in their bedroom until now. She had come out to sniff around in curiosity a moment ago.</p><p>"Thank you," Nora stated pleasantly, not noticing the look Kara and Barry shared.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>John Constantine, originally from Kary Universe, walked the DEO STAR Labs base next to Director Danvers. Alex had asked him there to discuss one of their inmates.</p><p>He had spent some time on Prime after Karry had sent him there, for them to find out that his SuperEarth counterpart was dead, with SuperEarth willing to take another magic user in for help.</p><p>"I dunno, love," John was saying as they reached the former pipeline. "Magic here is amazing, it's vast and the best in the multiverse, but helping some of your darker prisoners? I'm sure they have their own demons." Another reason John choose this Earth was for their powerful magic. More powerful than anything his home world ever had, even before the destruction.</p><p>"This one may be part-demon, though," Alex stated as they reached a darkened cell. "Besides, one of the clauses of you being allowed to live here was helping with some of the prisoners."</p><p>"I couldn't exactly help Enchantress, so how do you expect me to help this one?" John now questioned.</p><p>"Because she asked for you specifically," Alex stated, pressing a button on the glass so that it became clear. Within sat a pale girl with purple hair. As she looked up, John noticed her eyes were completely black, which took him by surprise.</p><p>"John Constantine… I was told you were dead," the girl stated, standing suddenly and moving forward.</p><p>"She can't get out," Alex stated quietly as the girl cocked her head at Alex now.</p><p>"Can she hear me?" John asked, frowning.</p><p>"She can now," Alex stated as she pressed a button on the cell warding.</p><p>"Good. Now, who are you, love?" John asked. He didn't recognise her face.</p><p>"I'm the Raven," the girl stated, looking directly at John as she called out "Caw-caw!" like a raven call.</p><p>"Raven…? You're meant to be older," John pointed out, knowing a few older Rachel Roths in the multiverse.</p><p>"And you're meant to be dead," Raven repeated.</p><p>"Wrong John," he smirked at her. "I'm from another world. But I'm here on a permanent basis now."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's cheating," Raven stated.</p><p>"Can you help her?" Alex interrupted the conversation.</p><p>"Who said I wanted to be helped?" Raven stated now, as if Alex had been questioning her.</p><p>"We're looking here at a classic case of demon possession," John started, ignoring Raven now as he looked to Alex. "Only this one is possessed by her demonic father. I've known of other Ravens on other worlds, but they tend to be much older than this one. I've helped get rid of her parasitic father too… it's pretty easy, really."</p><p>"No!" Raven stated, moving forward and hitting the cell window in anger. "I won't leave her! She needs me."</p><p>"Actually, you need her, Trigon," John sighed. "We've done this dance before. I've seen all I need to see," he stated this to Alex now as she nodded and shut off the screen, silencing the cell too. "I'm going to need some stuff," he added turning to Alex.</p><p>"What exactly?" Alex frowned.</p><p>"Let me see…" John mused. "The hair off a black cat, the tissue off a sick man, a dead man's toe, a pint of coconut milk, an actual coconut and about 12 tea bags," John stated as they walked back down the former pipeline.</p><p>"Seriously?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Oh, and the feather off a raven," he added with a smirk.</p><p>"Urm… okay?" Alex frowned, confused.</p><p>"How's Enchantress doing anyway?" John asked as they left the prison area, Alex closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Quiet," Alex sighed. "Since Barry dropped off Decay last week, both have been…" Alex let her voice drop, unable to complete the sentence.</p><p>"It's a long game, Director Danvers," John stated simply.</p><p>"I'd hate to see the endgame," Alex muttered at this.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry and Kara were loading the dishwasher, although Barry seemed distracted.</p><p>"Your parents were right, you know," Kara muttered.</p><p>"Hm?" Barry asked, throwing away the used tea bags.</p><p>"You are impressive," Kara stated. "Everything with June, your sister… and you still started WellsAllen Tech and now this place. You made a great life Barry."</p><p>"Can we not talk about me?" Barry asked, not unkindly.</p><p>"Oh?" Kara asked as she closed the dishwasher door.</p><p>"Mila," Barry stated; Kara's mannerisms instantly changing at her name. Barry ignored this. "She's been through enough. Why is she being punished?"</p><p>"Because she went to another world and broke their metas out of jail. People could have died. Echo and Tremor did," Kara pointed out reasonable, moving off into the living area again. "She's lucky Alex didn't lock her up and throw away the key. You know the punishment can be a lot worse than what she got. Prime, Mutant – they didn't have to let us deal with it. They didn't need to send you all home."</p><p>"I get that, I do, but she was under house arrest for a year and now can't leave the city – her powers are blocked too… she just wants out now. I think she's over the Echo thing. She won't go to the other worlds. She won't be a problem anymore," Barry reasoned as Kara sighed. "I know it's up to Alex but a good word from you, like mom said…"</p><p>"Fine, sure Barry. I can see how much this means to you," Kara smiled, "but I don't think Alex will be too comfortable letting her leave the city until Mila's powers are gone for good at least." Barry sighed at that. That was a hurdle Alex and Kara couldn't see beyond.</p><p>"You are right about Mila's powers. They can be damaging," Barry nodded, knowing what harm Mila's telekinesis did. "Isn't Cisco and Winn working on something for that?"</p><p>"No, they tried, but Enchantress's magic is too difficult to work around," Kara stated.</p><p>"But… powers have a basis in science, not magic," Barry reasoned thoughtfully, sitting next to Kara on the couch now.</p><p>"Well, some of this science can't be explained at all – like there's a girl held in the DEO that Alex has had to get John Constantine involved with – but your powers, for example, Enchantress just linked you to the speed force, like other Barrys," Kara stated, thoughtfully.</p><p>"Enchantress. It all goes back to her…" Barry muttered, looking away from Kara, to the balcony now.</p><p>And it happened again. He saw her, smirking at him from the balcony. Enchantress. She was mocking him, a fire in her eyes. Barry stood at this, shocked as he kept his own eyes on her.</p><p>"Where's Lara?" Barry asked as Enchantress remained, sneering at him.</p><p>"In the bedroom, why?" Kara asked, frowning at Barry.</p><p>"Shouldn't she alert us to intruders?" Barry asked, not looking around.</p><p>"Intruders?" Kara stood at that, now looking to the balcony. "What intruders?"</p><p>"Enchantress," Barry stated. He hadn't moved, and neither had she.</p><p>"There's no one there…" Kara muttered, frowning as she moved in front of Barry now. "Are you alright?" She obviously couldn't see what Barry could – and she had the superior sight.</p><p>"I…" Barry dodged out of her way, to look to the balcony but there was nothing there. "I saw her, earlier with mom and dad, and then just now. Like she was taunting me."</p><p>"Enchantress is secure at the DEO," Kara stated simply. "If you want, we can visit her? See for yourself."</p><p>"Yes," Barry nodded. "I don't want to think I've gone insane,"</p><p>"You're anything but insane," Kara chuckled, moving forward to hug Barry.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Alex returned to her office with several bags of items. John Constantine was sitting at the desk with his feet on the metalwork.</p><p>"I like your sunflower," John nodded to the plant growing from the dent in the desk.</p><p>"It's a feature, yeah. Anyway, I've got everything – well my agents did. The dead man's toe was easy as we have a morgue below, but the tissue of a sick man…?" Alex stated, handing the bag over.</p><p>"Oh good," John picked out the coconut milk, opened it and then drank some of it.</p><p>"Err?" Alex asked as John replaced the lid.</p><p>"Saves me doing shopping later," he stated as he pulled out a box of tea bags. "Oh, excellent! Not as good as the tea back in England, but it'll do."</p><p>"I'll have to charge you for doing your grocery shopping!" Alex protested, crossing her arms in agitation.</p><p>"I only needed the tea bags and milk, love… the rest… come on then!" He swung his legs off the table and then moved quickly, Alex only just keeping up as he strode down to the cells before stopping.</p><p>"John…?" Alex asked, questioning why he'd stopped.</p><p>"A magic user I may be, but a mind reader I'm not," John turned to Alex at this, nodding to the keypad. "Well, not without some magic first, anyway…"</p><p>"Oh, right," Alex flustered, moving forward to put in the code into the door to give them access to the cells; John then proceeded to move with gusto down until he stopped by the familiar cell of Raven's.</p><p>"Now, first thing is first…" John rummaged through the bag and pulled out the used tissue. He gave it a sniff. "Hum, a common cold. Good enough," he stated. "Next time, get something a little more serious."</p><p>"Well, Mr. Jackson is – what the hell?!" As she was speaking, John ripped the used tissue in half and ate one of the halves. "Ew! Gross," Alex complained as John, too, pulled a face but proceeded to now take out the dead man's toe, not making a comment as he sighed, ripped off the toenail – much to Alex's wincing – and proceeded to eat that too.</p><p>"Remind me to be cremated on death," Alex muttered, not able to take the sight of John eating the toenail out of her head. She turning her head away from what John was doing.</p><p>"Magic can be a tough mistress," John commented as he nodded to Alex, grabbing the raven's feather now and using the quill to cut a line on his forehead, just below his hair line.</p><p>"I'm not even going to question that…" Alex muttered, frowning at the blood now dripping from the cut.</p><p>"Probably best not to, love," John smirked. "Now, if you could just open the cell…"</p><p>"Of course," Alex muttered as she opened the cell.</p><p>Raven sat within, her eyes still as black as she glared up at John, who entered the cell just as Alex locked it once more, keeping the screen open so she could monitor what was going on within.</p><p>"Trigon… I demand you to leave your daughter!" John proclaimed, producing the coconut now.</p><p>"My portal to this world is through Rachel!" Raven stated, her voice completely demonic as she moved forward, but John held out his hand, muttering something in Latin which caused her to freeze on the spot.</p><p>"I'll tell you again: Leave Rachel Roth and return to Hell forever!" John yelled.</p><p>"I was released to inherit this world! The Enchantress –" Raven called.</p><p>"Is under <em>our</em> control," John finished, referencing the fact that Alex had the Enchantress's heart still, so the witch couldn't do much harm.</p><p>"If you like," Raven smirked at that.</p><p>"Leave Rachel Roth!" John stated, ignoring Raven's words, running a finger over his own bloodied forehead, smearing the blood on the coconut and throwing the fruit at the girl; it cracked on her forehead, causing the milk within to spill over her head. She cried out, John using the opportunity to stuff both the other half of the used tissue and the dead man's toe into Raven's mouth, holding it closed as he recited in Latin once more, cutting her forehead like he had his with the quill as he spoke.</p><p>It all happened too quickly for the human eye to conceive as there was a flash of light, a sudden darkness and then Rachel Roth was left spluttering on the floor as John stepped backward.</p><p>"What the…?" Rachel muttered, her voice normal as her eyes were back to their normal blue, albeit having a purple undertone to it. She moved to touch her head but recoiled at the blood dripping from her scalp.</p><p>"You're welcome, love," John stated, smirking as he turned to look at the astounded Alex watching outside before turning back to Rachel. "You may need to use antibacterial mouthwash soon; you have swallowed a lot of germs to get rid your demonic father."</p><p>"Demonic father…?" Rachel asked, looking up at John and pulling a face.</p><p>"Trigon. He always tries to use his children to get back to the world of the living," John explained, waving it off. "He's a parasite, really. A lower-class demon."</p><p>"Right," Rachel blinked, rubbing the back of her head. "Where am I?"</p><p>"STAR Labs," Alex pointed out through the communications system on the cell door.</p><p>"Right," Rachel muttered again. "The last I remember was a white light and… some red guy?"</p><p>"That was 3 years ago," John sighed now. "Trigon. He used Enchantress's awakening thing to enter your body at it's weakest. You've been in the DEO for most of that time though – thanks to Enchantress herself," John explained.</p><p>"Enchantress?" Rachel blinked.</p><p>"She didn't need a rival," John chuckled, not getting that Rachel hadn't a clue as to who Enchantress was. "But still, I reckon you've got some of Trigon's powers now. Nothing too extravagant, but helpful when needed," John glanced to Alex at this, who chuckled.</p><p>"You didn't use the cat hair," Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, that's for later, too," John replied with a shrug as Rachel frowned.</p><p>"I'll charge for that too," Alex rolled her eyes but didn't have time to say more as she noticed movement to her side and grinned at seeing the familiar blonde. "Well hello there. You with Barry?" Alex asked her sister.</p><p>"Yeah. Hi, John," Kara said, giving the magic user a half-wave, who nodded back just as Barry appeared too.</p><p>"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex asked, curious.</p><p>"Enchantress," Kara spoke.</p><p>"As if it's anything else," Alex sighed. "Okay. I'll be back for you,m soon, John," she addressed into the cell.</p><p>"Take your time, love," John stated, waving at her dismissively.</p><p>"Looks like Constantine has a protegee," Barry chuckled, noticing the two within and smiling.</p><p>"We'll soon see," Alex stated as she now moved off, down toward Enchantress's cell. "So, what's this about?" She asked, once outside the cell.</p><p>"Barry…" Kara started, but Barry spoke up, cutting his girlfriend off.</p><p>"I've been seeing her. Twice today. Just staring at me, mocking me… I thought she'd escaped, so we wanted to see, just to make sure," Barry stated, and Alex smiled sympathetically.</p><p>"She put you through a lot of trauma Barry; you've finally found happiness, it's no wonder any doubts would manifest themselves into visions of your ex," Alex pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, I have no doubts," Barry stated, taking Kara's hand defensively.</p><p>"Even so… come on," she moved over and pressed a button on the cell door, making the glass see-through and revealing the woman within. She was sitting on the bed, staring, but looked in their direction when they could be seen. "There. See?" Alex stated.</p><p>"Can I talk to her?" Barry asked, and there was a sudden doubt from Kara and Alex at this. "Please?"</p><p>"Sure," Alex sighed again as he pressed another button, opening the communications channel. "Enchantress?"</p><p>"Hello," Enchantress stood, moving over to them. "What do you need this time?"</p><p>"Nothing," Barry was the one to speak. "I just… I've seen you today. Out of this cell."</p><p>"Quite impossible," Enchantress stated simply. "That John Constantine made sure to rebuff this cell with his own brand of witchery, to make sure I couldn't escape," there was venom in her voice at this as Barry nodded.</p><p>"Why am I seeing you, though?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"I must be your brain," Enchantress smirked. "The lost love…"</p><p>"Please," Barry rolled his eyes at this.</p><p>"I may have a lot of answers, but that one I don't have," Enchantress chuckled. "Perhaps it's a psychologist you need to see and not a witch?"</p><p>"She does have a point," Alex muttered, and Enchantress sneered at this. Barry though had had enough as he moved to shut off both the coms and blacken the screen, having seen how Alex had done it several times by now and having done the same himself a while back.</p><p>"She's in my head, I know it…" Barry muttered.</p><p>"Well, in that case maybe we can get her out of it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe John knows…?" Alex started.</p><p>"Oh yeah John," Kara said with a smirk. "I saw the look you two gave each other. Anything going on between you two?"</p><p>"No," Alex rebuffed, but gave a sly smirk.</p><p>"Not now," Barry shook his head. "Besides, Kara has something she needs to ask you."</p><p>"She does?" Kara asked, blinking.</p><p>"My sister?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Oh," Kara rolled her eyes as Alex frowned and folded her arms. "Barry and his parents are hoping I can put in a good word for you to let her go."</p><p>"Take off her bracelet? Let that power back on this world?" Alex asked, looking to Barry now. "No."</p><p>"Forget her powers," Barry dismissed. "She's miserable, being stuck in the city, unable to leave because of the restrictions you've imposed. She's been good for 2 years now; minding her own business, working various jobs… I think she wants to leave, to get out of this city and out of the shadow of Supergirl and the Flash," Barry pleaded. Alex groaned as she frowned, though.</p><p>"I'll see," Alex finally muttered. "If only Cisco and Winn could have figured out how to block Enchantress's magic for good. Even John couldn't help there," Alex took a deep breath. "I wish there was some way to get inside her head. Or at least l, get someone who understands her better."</p><p>"Like who?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Maybe someone out there in the multiverse," Alex tested.</p><p>"Is there someone out there? I don't think Mila's counterparts are normal anywhere. At least think about it, though?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I will," Alex said with a nod.</p><p>Barry nodded himself, glancing back to the cell, a new thought coming across him. "You didn't relocate Clive, did you?"</p><p>"Who?" Alex frowned.</p><p>"Clive Yorkin… Decay. I put him in that cell…" Barry pointed to the one next to Enchantress.</p><p>"Oh," Alex stated, moving over, touching the button, allowing them to see within. Clive was there, sitting on the bed and staring blankly ahead.</p><p>"He didn't try to escape or anything…? I thought with his powers… I should have taken him to Fort Rozz," Barry admitted, glaring at the man, remembering the pain he'd caused him in the alternate timeline, remembering Rae's warning of consequences – everyone's warnings of consequences. So far, he had not seen any though.</p><p>"He's been quiet," Alex shrugged. "Eats his meals, goes to sleep when he wants. A regular happy inmate," she stated.</p><p>"Weird," Barry frowned, shrugging.</p><p>"Come on, I need to let John out of Raven's cell," Alex stated, moving forward now.</p><p>"Did he exorcise her?" Kara asked, curious now.</p><p>"Yes," Alex stated simply.</p><p>"Any clue of the demon?" Kara never thought she'd say that in her life.</p><p>"Her father," Alex chuckled.</p><p>"It's always the parents," Kara laughed. "What did John need for that though? I've heard his requirements for spells can be… odd," Kara mused.</p><p>"Trust me, you do not want to know," Alex muttered darkly now as they reached the cell. Kara and Barry chuckled at this comment.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Amelia 'Mila' Allen was in her room, staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p>Her head hurt; it always hurt these days, but she assumed it was just her anger at her brother, at Kara Danvers, at the DEO and… well, everything and everyone. They didn't understand her, and because they didn't understand, they were scared; they'd locked her away, taken away luxuries...</p><p>She wanted out. She wanted to go far away.</p><p>It was a blessing she'd been able to use the internet, making friends online. One girl, Crystal Snow her name was, seemed sympathetic to her – she had even come to Central-National one time to visit and then offered to put Mila up in her apartment in Starling City! But obviously Mila had to turn her down. At least she had been truthful as to why.</p><p>"F-ing Alex," Mila muttered aloud.</p><p>"Language," a new voice in her room spoke, causing Mila to shoot up into a sitting position and turn to the window.</p><p>"You!" Mila growled, seeing Enchantress, albeit in her ragged form, leaning against the window. "How did you…?"</p><p>"What? Escape? Well, I had help from your brother – not that he knows it yet," Enchantress smirked as Mila got up from the bed, but didn't move any closer to Enchantress.</p><p>"Does anyone know you've got out?" Mila asked, darkly now. Not scared of the witch.</p><p>"No. Director Danvers may have the source of my power, but I can still do tricks. Smoke and mirrors worked during the medieval and Egyptian periods; it's just as effective now," Enchantress stated airily.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Mila asked, frowning.</p><p>"I've come to see if you'd found her yet," Enchantress stated casually, taking a step forward.</p><p>"And if I have?" Mila asked, folding her arms, her mind working quickly.</p><p>"Then we can all be free," Enchantress stated, stepping even closer to Mila, who didn't flinch.</p><p>"Freedom comes at a price," Mila stated, all too knowingly.</p><p>"One you have paid for in droves," Enchantress grabbed Mila's arm, pulling at her wrist, indicating the power-blocking bracelet on it. "I do not forget what you have done for me, and for yourself. Now, where is my child?"</p><p>"Closer than you think," Mila stated.</p><p>"Good," Enchantress smirked. "Of course, for this to work I'll need my heart back."</p><p>"How? Alex has it under lock and key," Mila pointed out.</p><p>"All in good time." Enchantress turned from Mila now. "Just one thing though, what's her name?"</p><p>"Kate Thomson," Mila stated. "Although she goes by Duplicate sometimes."</p><p>"Duplicate? Good," Enchantress smirked, fading from sight as she left Mila's room. Mila sighed and collapsed back on her bed, unsure of anything anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Duplicate's going to appear in this story! She has her uses everywhere, it seems. Why Enchantress needs her, well, you'll have to wait and see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Want to Break Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Mila forced to do Enchantress's dirty work, she finds herself in STAR Labs with some very familiar faces. But will she betray Barry when it's revealed what Enchantress has on her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very Mila/Millie-focused. It will explain her change of attitude since SuperEarth: Empowered and cover pretty much all bases. Sadly though, there won't be much Karry fluff this week, but I hope you enjoy regardless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Three Years Ago-</p><p>Amelia 'Millie' Allen had just left the CatCo building. As a college student, she had long lunch breaks – and sometimes only one class a day – and loved visiting Kara at CatCo when she had the free time; getting the local gossip and, of course, looking after Lara. Kara's new puppy was a bonus. She suspected there was something more to the dog though… not just her unusual breed, having the body of a Retriever but coarse white fur to counter her breed, but when taking her on walks, the dog wasn't as playful as other pups and she seemed a lot stronger than even the more energetic pups. But this didn't make the dog any less adorable.</p><p>Lost in thought on the dog, Millie didn't realize until it was too late that she was about to hit into someone, and only just said "sorry" before she realized who it was.</p><p>"June?" Her brother's fiancée looked confused, worried, and slightly dishevelled. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Millie," June started, but something seemed to change in her facial expression. "You'll do."</p><p>"I'll do what?" Millie asked, but June reached out, grabbed Millie's shoulder and suddenly they were no longer outside of the CatCo building. They were… nowhere. A white void that confused and scared Millie. "What the hell?" Millie now asked, June still holding on to her, but as she looked back at the woman, it was no longer her future sister-in-law, but a woman in what could only be described as an Mayan-like Priestess's attire, all in green with a crescent-moon headdress.</p><p>"Not hell," the woman stated. She didn't even have June's accent as she sounded decisively British.</p><p>"Who… who are you?" Millie asked, managing to free herself from the woman's grasp, but she remained in the white void.</p><p>"Your saviour," the woman stated, and with lightning-fast moment, she reached for Millie's chest and the girl suddenly felt sick. Pulling her hand back, the woman now had something small and glowing in her hand, which Millie felt connected to, and confused and now suddenly lost. "Now… I need you, Amelia Allen."</p><p>"Who are you?" Millie asked, weaker now. She needed to know.</p><p>"You can call me Enchantress," the woman stated, smirking. "Although 'mother' might be a better term, soon."</p><p>"Right… how can I help?" Millie asked, unable to stop herself. Whatever the glowing thing was, it seemed Enchantress had some form of control over Millie now.</p><p>"I need a body. A proper body," Enchantress stated. "It's not in my nature to inhabit other people – it's tiring keeping them repressed. Even now, June Moone is trying to escape… but soon my plan will come into fruition and my children will rule the country – the world! My Empowered. I need you to find one of them… she'll be able to make a blank copy of any body – I can inhabit it and free June. Who knows, she may even be able to go back to your precious big brother…"</p><p>"You want me to find an Empowered for you?" Millie concluded, almost monotonously.</p><p>"Yes. And don't let anyone stop you or distract you. Not family, not friends, and certainly not that Kryptonian," as she spat the last word, Millie suddenly felt an unusual sense of dislike for Supergirl, her idol. "Until then, I shall keep hold of this," Enchantress stated, closing her palm around the glowing orb, "souls can be such delicate objects, but a good bargaining chip."</p><p>With that, Enchantress reached out her other hand and touched Millie's shoulder, and suddenly Millie was back outside the CatCo building as if she'd never left.</p><p>She blinked, confused as to what happened, but she felt something was missing now. Something vital.</p><p>As she thought, she heard a sonic boom above and looked up just in time to see Supergirl flying ahead, and she felt a sudden dislike for the superhero, which was odd as she idolized Supergirl. Or did she…?</p><p>…</p><p>It had been nearly six months since Millie had gained telekinetic powers due to the Enchantress, and although she couldn't say why, she had spent a lot of her time at STAR Labs, researching all the registered Empowered; their abilities and identities… she'd let her schoolwork slide, and her relationship with Wally West had broken down. But she didn't care. She felt a disconnect from her life these days – that, and her head hurt whenever she thought about the things and people she used to love.</p><p>It was easier to concentrate on the new things in life, like her powers, the stranger called Echo, and finding a certain Empowered meta human.</p><p>One person on the registered list had interested her now – a woman called Kate Thomson. She was late in enrolling her powers on the DEO database, but she worked in diner in Opal City, which was just an hour away by bus. Millie knew she had to meet her, which was why she now sat in the diner, eyeing the clientele and bar staff.</p><p>"What'll you be having, Miss?" A woman with dark hair tied back approached Millie, her nametag reading 'Kate' and causing Millie to smile.</p><p>"Oh, pie please," Millie stated. "Are you Kate Thomson?"</p><p>"How'd you know my name?" Kate frowned at this, folding her arms now.</p><p>"Oh, I know a lot about you, Kate. Come, we have things to discuss…" Millie patted the seat next to her, remaining friendly as Kate raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-Two Years Ago-</p><p>Millie sat in her room on what was, to her, the worst day of her life.</p><p>She had fallen for a him, for Echo; a mysterious and handsome man. But he had been taken by another world in their multiverse, imprisoned just because they couldn't trust him. She'd thought getting him out of their jail and back to this world would be easy… how wrong she had been.</p><p>Then, to add salt to the wound, the man had both died and been revealed to be a version of her own son! How sick and perverted was that? And now everyone had turned on her – that stupid Kryptonian, Supergirl; her so-called best friend, Belle; the team at STAR Labs, and even her own brother!</p><p>She was powerless now, too, the bracelet on her wrist blocking her telekinetic powers – and under house arrest! It was all taken away by 'Saint' Alex Danvers. If it wasn't Supergirl she was hating on these days, it was Alex Danvers. The woman annoyed the hell out of her, just because she had a leadership role at the DEO, laying down the law as if she was the freaking President or something…</p><p>"I need to get out of this place," Millie muttered to herself now, laying down on her bed. "I need to get away from Barry, away from Supergirl… from everything."</p><p><em>But how will I get my information?</em> Another voice spoke in Millie's head.</p><p>"What information?" Millie asked aloud, as if someone had said it in the very room itself.</p><p><em>My child… I need my body, my heart… I need you,</em> the voice, Enchantress, stated. <em>They locked me up, remember? But the cogs have remained in motion. Do not forget, my child, that I have something important to you. You cannot leave until I return it.</em></p><p>"And when will you return it?" Millie asked the voice in her head.</p><p><em>When the time is right…</em> Enchantress's voice stated mysteriously.</p><p>"Urgh," Millie rolled her eyes and turned over on her bed.</p><p>This had been the worst day ever.</p><p>-One Year Ago-</p><p>Millie was standing at the train station, eagerly awaiting the latest arrival.</p><p>The last year hadn't been too bad, in the end – her house arrest had ended about a month ago, with Saint Alex turning up on the door to say she was free to take trips around the city, that she wasn't being monitored so long as she was home by 6pm, at the latest. Well, the joke was on her as for once she didn't need to leave home that much once her friend arrived.</p><p>She paced the station as the train arrived, looking out for the white hair amongst the crowd.</p><p>"Mila?" She soon heard the voice before she saw the face and grinned as Crystal Snow came running up to her. "Wow!" Crystal added, excitedly. She had an odd look about her, with white hair and blue lips, and drew a few stares, but they didn't seem to bother her as she reached Millie.</p><p>"Hi," Millie stated, smiling at her friend. They had met online while Millie was under house arrest – she had pretty much spilled her life story to the woman, telling her nearly everything. Crystal had been sympathetic – also an Empowered with ice-creating abilities – but had been the one to arrange coming to Central-National to visit her friend, given Millie couldn't go to see her. "And it's Millie," Millie added, to her friend, 'Mila' being her screen name she'd used to talk to Crystal online.</p><p>"Oh, hell no," Crystal shook her head, smirking as she put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "You look too much like a Mila to me."</p><p>"Okay…" the newly christened Milia chuckled. "We'll drop your bags back at my parents' house then go out and do… something."</p><p>"Home by six though?" Crystal pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah," Mila sighed. Crystal knew about that too.</p><p>"Oh, my little rebel you," Crystal chuckled.</p><p>"Hey…!" Mila protested playfully. This all felt so natural for someone she'd never met physically before.</p><p>"I have the tickets," Crystal added, under her breath now. "The Smell. Standing room only. If we can sneak out on Saturday night..."</p><p>"I have never wanted anything more," Mila smirked, The Smell being her favorite punk rock band.</p><p>"How's about tattoos?" Crystal asked.</p><p>"What about them?" Mila frowned, confused at the change of topic.</p><p>"Do you have any?" Crystal asked as Mila led the way out of the train station, Crystal's suitcase rolling behind them.</p><p>"No," Mila stated. "You?"</p><p>"A few," Crystal stated airily. "Want to get one?"</p><p>"Oh," Mila paused in thought. "Sure, why not?" She chuckled to herself now. She had always been curious about tattoos, and she wanted to rebel against her parents in some way… so why not?</p><p>"That's my girl," Crystal laughed, putting an arm around her friend now.</p><p>-Present Day-</p><p>Mila was in her room, her head both spinning and hurting. Enchantress held so much over her and there was absolutely nothing she could do. She didn't want to tell Saint Alex anything; she hated Supergirl and couldn't trust her brother anymore… even her parents were out of the question. Although a side-thought ate away at the edge of her mind: did she really hate these people or was that Enchantress? She couldn't tell. Not with what Enchantress had, and she didn't want to go against her gut feelings.</p><p>Now though, Enchantress's plan was coming full circle, and Mila had been key in that. She hated it. She hated this life and all she wanted to do now was get away from it all. One day, maybe one day, she'll live with Crystal Snow out in Coast City, their fantasy plan. She always liked the sound of Coast City and Crystal… excited her.</p><p>"Do you ever leave this room?" Mila's head jerked up at the voice as Enchantress spoke, sitting on the edge of Mila's bed now.</p><p>"I don't have much else to do," Mila stated darkly.</p><p>"You've barely moved since yesterday!" The witch pointed out.</p><p>"Why do you care? What do you want?" Mila groaned, not wanting Enchantress here.</p><p>"My heart," the witch responded simply.</p><p>"What?" Mila blinked, moving her legs closer to her chest, away from Enchantress.</p><p>"Your brother, he took my heart, remember? Alex Danvers has it locked up in a heavily enchanted box within her office. Near that precious sunflower of hers. I've tried… but well… I need my powers to be at their full for my next plan to work," Enchantress explained.</p><p>"Your next plan?" Mila groaned.</p><p>"It's not of your concern," Enchantress stated. "But it'll please your brother, I'm sure."</p><p>"It's as if you're using me as your puppet!" Mila countered, annoyed, not caring for the Barry-related comment.</p><p>"You forget what I hold over you," Enchantress counteracted, standing now as she opened her palm to reveal a small glowing orb. "Once I am done with you, I can return this, and you will be free…" she closed her palm over the orb again. "But in the meantime, your powers would actually be more helpful now." Enchantress cocked her head. "All I need is to get you into STAR Labs."</p><p>"You can give me my powers back?" Mila asked, sounding hopeful now and ignoring everything else.</p><p>"Oh, what your Sainted Alex took away…" Enchantress now held out her hand, using Mila's hate-nickname of Alex as the bracelet on Mila's wrist glowed green for a moment, "…Enchantress can give back."</p><p>"My powers…?" Mila grinned, about to use the telekinesis to bring her journal over to her, but Enchantress stopped her.</p><p>"No one must know until the very last minute," Enchantress stated quickly. "When the distraction becomes obvious, then you'll know what to do. Until then, I'm sorry but you're about to find out some very unwelcome truths."</p><p>"What do you…?" Mila started, but Enchantress jerked her head, and Mila suddenly fell unconscious. With a movement of her hand, Enchantress freely moved Mila to the edge of the bed, where she fell to the floor with a residing 'bang'.</p><p>"Mila, sweetie? Is everything alright?" The voice of Nora Allen called up, Enchantress smirked as she vanished from the room, just as Nora called up again.</p><p>With Mila unconscious though, she couldn't reply, and so Nora came up the stairs, knocking on the door, but with no response, she opened it.</p><p>"Oh my god, Millie!" Nora couldn't help but use her daughter's cuter nickname as she ran to her side, checking for a pulse. "Your father would be working this evening…" Nora muttered as she grabbed her phone, calling Barry now.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila's unconscious form lay on a bed in STAR Labs. Barry and Nora had decided it was better to take her there than to a hospital, given Mila's history – but with Belle refusing to look at her old friend, Hippocratic Oath notwithstanding, and Astra off-world with some Green Lantern from her past, they were suddenly short on doctors to help Mila. It was lucky they had the multiverse to call upon though.</p><p>"Why are we the second alternate?" Caitlin Snow walked into the lab, Barry leading the way as she addressed Alex. Barry was smirking.</p><p>"New Justice's Caitlin was busy, and Karry's Caitlin has a sick household," Alex stated simply. "Prime was third. We dared not try Mutant Earth. Thank you for coming though."</p><p>"Well…" Prime's Caitlin shrugged it off, "you're lucky Ray can look after Nico for a few hours. He's a good dad," she smirked at this as she moved over to the only occupied bed. "Hello again," she spoke to the unconscious Amelia.</p><p>"You have an Amelia?" Barry asked, suddenly curious at Caitlin's words.</p><p>"Yes and No," Caitlin stated. "A version of this Amelia gave me my better powers, while our world has your half-sister, going by Ivy. Although her actual name is Amelia," Caitlin explained, checking Mila's pupils now.</p><p>"That's fascinating," Nora stated, her tone saying completely the opposite. "Can you help my daughter? I found her unconscious earlier. If Barry hadn't been able to take her here, I don't know what we'd do."</p><p>"You just found her unconscious?" Caitlin asked, going into full-doctor mode, looking over readings, and taking a pulse herself now. "Do you have a rotary x-ray machine so I can do a CAT scan?" Caitlin asked Alex now.</p><p>"Erm, yeah, it's down the corridor. Why?" Alex asked now.</p><p>"I have a theory… but I need to see a clear reading of her skull. I may need to call in reinforcements too," Caitlin mused.</p><p>"Reinforcements?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The multiverse," Caitlin stated. "The multiverse communication system is in your office, yes?" She added to Alex, who nodded as Caitlin left, knowing the layout of the place; it wasn't too dissimilar to how Prime's STAR Labs had been before their major remodel.</p><p>"You're going to need my passcode!" Alex called after the doctor, leaving the room after Caitlin.</p><p>"Barry?" Nora spoke up, confused; Barry glanced to his mother. "Where's everyone else? This place used to be crawling with military personnel."</p><p>"Oh, Alex moved most of them to the tower headquarters in the National City segment," Barry explained – it had taken him a while to get used to it, too. "This place is now more for research, like it used to be. They have minimal prisoners here, although kept… you-know-who. They didn't want to move her." He referenced Enchantress at this. "But it's evening so most of the staff have gone home."</p><p>"And they only have two doctors?" Nora asked.</p><p>"Three. I'm not sure where Harrison Wells is," Barry mused; he hadn't even been mentioned by Alex before they'd called up the multiverse. "Keep an eye on Mila, please, mom; I'm going to go see who Caitlin is calling." Barry gave his mother a nod, who returned it with a smile, before running to Alex's office.</p><p>…</p><p>Caitlin was already on the phone, her eyes distracted by the sunflower in Alex's desk.</p><p>"Hey Gideon, put me through to Amelia?" Caitlin said as Barry took a breath in, hearing that - Gideon meant Karry Universe, he knew that. Caitlin had the call on speaker and they all waited as the phone rang, almost thinking Karry's Amelia wasn't answering but then they heard the voice.</p><p>"Who's at the labs?" Karry Amelia answered the phone.</p><p>"Amelia, it's Prime Caitlin," Caitlin explained.</p><p>"Oh multiverse, that makes sense," Amelia said. "But you dialled the wrong code or something. Kara and Barry are at the Lake House. Tell Gideon to trans…"</p><p>"We need you," Caitlin said, cutting off Amelia's sentence.</p><p>"Well, that's new," Amelia said. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Could you come to SuperEarth for a bit?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"SuperEarth? The one who invaded Mutant like two years ago," Amelia asked, and Barry took a breath in at that.</p><p>"Please, it's important," Caitlin said; Amelia was close to Mutant, having lived there for over a year after discovering her home world had been destroyed, and she wondered if Amelia wouldn't come because this.</p><p>"Um, sure, but can you send a Vibe to get me? I don't feel like going to the labs to use the system," Amelia asked, and Barry let out a breath of relief and felt himself excited; someone who could help his Mila. Caitlin though, looked up at Alex who gave a nod.</p><p>"We'll send SuperEarth Vibe to get you," Caitlin said. "See you soon." Caitlin hung up the phone. "Right, I've got to go do those tests on Mila." Caitlin ran out at this as Alex got on the phone to their Cisco.</p><p>…</p><p>"Are you going to give your sister a hug, Barry?" Barry smiled as Karry Universe's Amelia entered the medical area, where he had gone back to, so to wait with his mom – he was pleased though, as it seemed that whatever her relationship with Mutant Earth was, she wasn't that upset over their jailbreak a few years ago. Barry was more than happy to hug his sister.</p><p>It had been so long since his sister wanted to be so close to him.</p><p>"How are things?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Great, just got back from my honeymoon," Amelia said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah Winn, right?" Barry asked as Amelia gave a nod.</p><p>"You're… really her?" Nora asked, interrupting the two and making Amelia turned to the woman.</p><p>"Yes and no," Amelia stated now. Nora was obviously having an emotional moment at seeing two versions of the same daughter. "I'm an alternate of her. We share the same genetics, but we have lived different lives. I grew up with Cat Grant as my stepmother, as my version of you died," Amelia explained.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Nora made a move as if to go hug her daughter but stopped.</p><p>"Don't be. I've had a very happy life," Amelia dismissed pleasantly.</p><p>"And you're so… normal," Nora added looking Amelia up and down. She was in shorts and a t-shirt so her arms were visible.</p><p>"Urm… thank you?" Amelia paused, glancing to Barry now – he wasn't her Barry, but was the only friendly face she knew, besides Caitlin, who was absent right now.</p><p>"Tattoos," Barry stated, nodding to the Amelia on the bed. From this position, all Amelia could see were the tattoos up her arms but nothing more than that.</p><p>"I have three," Amelia pointed out to her alternative mother and brother, turning her arm so they could get a better look at the one there. The Earth with a ribbon around it saying 'Karry' on it.</p><p>"Still, a lot less then Mila," Barry said and Amelia turned to look at her alternate and then nodded with a frown.</p><p>"How do we tell you apart?" Nora was the one to ask this. "Apart from the ink?"</p><p>"You call your Amelia by Mila, right?" Amelia pointed out, to a nod from Nora and Barry. "Well, you keep calling her that, and call me Amelia. I go by my full name. Simple." Amelia gave her biological mother a smile. "So, not to be a pain, but what am I doing here?"</p><p>"Because I need your advice," Caitlin stated, walking into the room now with the results in her hand.</p><p>"Okay, but I have a husband to get back to – and it's so weird saying that," Amelia chuckled at her own words.</p><p>"Amelia… does this look familiar to you?" Caitlin had put several x-ray frames on the light-up screen near the bed, each one showing different segments of their own Amelia's brain; it obvious there was some form of abnormality there.</p><p>"Oh," Amelia stated, moving over to get a closer look. "Yeah, that is familiar."</p><p>"What do they mean?" Nora asked now, moving closer to the scans, Caitlin and Amelia.</p><p>"When I was a kid, I had brain cancer – a tumor in my head. It was my Caitlin who saved my life, using an experimental treatment which coincidentally gave me meta human powers while saving my life," Amelia explained, completely serious now. "These look similar. My tumor was the size of a tennis ball though and this one… I'm no expert but I think your Amelia is one lucky woman – the tumor hasn't grown in some time."</p><p>"You're right," Caitlin nodded.</p><p>"So, can you cure it?" Barry asked, looking between Caitlin and Amelia now.</p><p>"If it's like mine it's resistant to all normal techniques," Amelia said. "We tried them all – and experimental – with only one thing saving me."</p><p>"Oh, that's good, if one thing worked," Nora spoke happily.</p><p>"Actually no. It was experimental and I don't know what she did," Amelia pointed out.</p><p>"Oh," Nora frowned.</p><p>"So, in a word, no," Caitlin stated, sadly now as she raised her hands, about to explain further.</p><p>"But she's right here," Nora said, pointing to Amelia. "As Amelia here survived, certainly her world has the answers? You can just pop back home and get the information."</p><p>"Urm. My world was destroyed," Amelia pointed out, "and with it, that knowledge. The world I live on now is my adopted world – similar, but not a carbon copy of where I came from. And this cure never existed on that world."</p><p>"Without the information of Amelia's tumor, myself and my alternatives can't do much to help," Caitlin added. "Although now we have the information first-hand, I'm certain something can be sorted – and soon," she added, trying to put a bit of hope into the conversation.</p><p>"Can I point out something though?" Amelia voiced. "That was a miracle cure – it cured a lot of things but was also made illegal on my world. Like I said, it made me and everyone else it cured a meta human. It also made us all infertile. I can't have kids due to it. It was considered too risky to use on a wider scale."</p><p>"But we can use it once again," Nora said firmly. "Mila already has powers and if she can't have kids, so what?" Nora was pointing at her daughter.</p><p>"I think Mila deserves a say, mom," Barry pointed out, but received a glare from Nora at this.</p><p>"<em>If</em> we can figure it out," Caitlin interrupted, "Amelia, I am going to have to run some tests on you." Amelia was looking at her alternate now and only Caitlin noticed her taking a box out of her bag and slipping a black rock into her hand. "Amelia…?" Caitlin asked, just as Amelia discreetly held this black stone out to her alternative.</p><p>"What?" Amelia asked.</p><p>"It's possible there's something left over from this cure inside you," Caitlin repeated, and Amelia shrugged.</p><p>"Could that explain her mood swings? Ever since Enchantress…" Barry asked, interrupting the conversation.</p><p>"What's in my head has nothing to do with what that woman has over me," Mila groaned from the bed, groggy now as Barry and Nora moved over to the bedside; Caitlin and Amelia stepping aside.</p><p>"What do you mean, what she has over you?" It was Alex who voiced this as eyes now turned to her. She had been quiet up until now. "What? It's a very unusual choice of words."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Mila stated, sitting up on the bed now, ignoring Alex. "I fainted, but I'm better now."</p><p>"No, you're not," Nora stated, taking Mila's hand and speaking to her as if she were on her deathbed. "You have a tumor in your head, sweetie. This doctor and –"</p><p>"Crystal?!" Mila finally noticed the woman, who looked like a duplicate of her friend, albeit with brown hair and rosy lips.</p><p>"No…" Caitlin corrected. "That would be my twin. Well, not my twin as I don't have one, but I assume your world's Caitlin twin…"</p><p>"Urgh," Mila fell back onto the pillow, "multiverse…" she spat.</p><p>"It's not all bad," Amelia spoke as Mila's eyes found her own double and widened. "Hi!" Amelia added pleasantly.</p><p>"This day just got very weird," Mila stated, unsure if she was joking or not.</p><p>"We actually met before," Amelia pointed out, making Mila raise an eyebrow. "I was brought to Mutant Earth during that world hopping-net thing. I wasn't paying too much attention to it. I was a bit of a mess."</p><p>Mila moaned with the mention, glad that her double hadn't been part of locking up her alternate son. But she did remember this alternate at those words.</p><p>"But the tumor," Nora started, bringing the winding conversation back.</p><p>"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?" Mila stated with a shrug.</p><p>"But that's the thing, it could kill you," Nora insisted.</p><p>"Nearly killed me," Amelia pointed out pleasantly, tightening her hold on the black rock – her Death Totem. There was something missing from her alternate, but she couldn't tell what.</p><p>"So what? Most of you in this room would think my death was for the best," Mila spat, glaring at Alex now.</p><p>"Now hold up," Barry spoke up, finally. "That's unfair. If it wasn't for that unfortunate incident on Mutant Earth, you wouldn't even need to be babysat by everyone."</p><p>"Exactly," Alex added. "What you did was a crime. It's lucky you –"</p><p>"Enough!" Nora was the one to shout this, rounding on Alex herself now. "My daughter has been through hell and back because of you! She'd be happy and… clean if you hadn't put her under house arrest and taken away her powers."</p><p>"Mom…?" Barry started, but Nora silenced him with her palm.</p><p>"Clean?" Mila added, confused, more to herself, but Barry indicated her arms and ink and she rolled her eyes. Clean skin, her mother meant.</p><p>"I admit, her powers were something to get used to, and we had to replace the dining room table, her own bed, several lamps and the couch a handful of times before you chained her up, but she's an American citizen and deserves her rights, her freedom. I've seen her suffer for two years now, mixing with the wrong crowds, turning on those she loved. It's about time you dropped this stupid hatred on her and let her be free," Nora took a breath at this, the room totally silent for a moment before Mila moved from her bed and went to hug her mother.</p><p>"Mom… I never knew you cared so much," Mila muttered, not sure whether to laugh or cry at this show of parental love.</p><p>"Don't be silly. Of course, I do. Your father, too," Nora muttered, calming a little from her outburst.</p><p>"Mrs Allen…" Alex started, looking a little flabbergasted and lost at the outbreak. "I… don't know what to say."</p><p>"Maybe 'Amelia Allen, you're free'?" Nora stated to the Director.</p><p>"Mom… it's not that easy," Barry started.</p><p>"Don't you start!" Nora snapped at her son, who went red at this, backing off. As the Flash, he had the confidence these days to face anyone who tried to take him on… but he never dared cross his mother when she was on the warpath.</p><p>"Barry is right, it's not that easy. Everyone who went on that trip got a punishment," Alex started.</p><p>"I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but there's still the matter of Mila's tumor to deal with," Caitlin spoke up.</p><p>"You and your alternatives can get sorted on that cure," Nora stated to Caitlin now. "I think for now, myself and Mila will head back home, if it's all the same with you?" she glanced defiantly to Alex.</p><p>"Actually mom," Mila voiced. "Maybe you should go and see dad? Tell him about this… this?" She indicated the scans. "He is a doctor, after all – he may know someone." She knew Enchantress needed her in STAR Labs for a reason, and as that reason hadn't presented itself yet, she dared not leave.</p><p>"That's not a bad idea, sweetie," Nora smiled at her daughter. "We can tell him in the morning."</p><p>"No. Barry can run you to the hospital now. I'm fine staying here… it might be a better idea to be under Caitlin's supervision," Mila tried, moving back to the bed.</p><p>"Just because she looks like Crystal…" Nora stated warningly to her daughter now.</p><p>"Actually, she's right," Caitlin stated. "About staying here, at least. I want to run some more scans and a bloodwork; get all possible information needed to push this forward. Get her in the road to recovery. But it might be a good idea for you to see your husband?"</p><p>"Yeah, dad will want to be updated," Barry stated, seeing the room turn on his mother now – but before Nora could protest, Barry grabbed his mother and ran, leaving only the rustling of papers and a wind trail from where they'd been.</p><p>"Wow," Amelia was the one to speak. "I might have dodged a bullet not having her as a mom."</p><p>"She's not your mom?" Mila looked to her alternative at this, she had been unconscious during this revelation earlier. "How do we look the same then?"</p><p>"Oh, she is my mom, biologically," Amelia corrected herself, "but she and dad got divorced when I was a kid – and then she died. Dad married Cat Grant and –"</p><p>"Your stepmom is Cat Grant?!" Mila responded, shocked at this as Alex chuckled at the interaction; Caitlin, meanwhile, had left the lab to get medical supplies so to take blood samples from Mila and Amelia.</p><p>"She's not that bad a person, really. She's a very good mom," Amelia sniggered, knowing the media mogul's reputation got out of hand sometimes. "Even my new Cat, the one on Karry, is great."</p><p>"Well, well, well," a new voice interrupted them, the three left in the lab turning to see Enchantress leaning against the far wall, "And here I thought I was everyone's mother?"</p><p>"Who the hell are you?!" Amelia asked, but Alex acted on instinct, pulling her gun out on the woman.</p><p>"How did you get out?" Alex instead, demanded.</p><p>"Oh, that was my Barry's fault," Enchantress smirked, waving her hand casually. "He deposited Mr. Yorkin in that cosy little cell next to my humble hovel and well… here I am."</p><p>"But Clive's not got out…?" Alex paused.</p><p>"Have you not learned anything in the three years you've had me under lock and key, Director Danvers?" Enchantress asked, stepping forward now. "I'm magic!"</p><p>Amelia had stepped forward though, using her own telekinetic powers against Enchantress, knocking her back. Enchantress, however, waved her hand, knocking Amelia back instead. Alex used the distraction to call in the cavalry, though.</p><p>"Hey!" Caitlin called out, standing in the doorway, her eyes white as electricity formed around her, shooting out bolts toward Enchantress, who was shocked at the powers of Weather Witch; only able to protect herself by forming a bubble shield around her body, although it was weak given she didn't have the source of her powers – her heart.</p><p>"That hurt," Enchantress, muttered, but chuckled as Weather Witch powered down a little, not wanting to use up her energies.</p><p>There was a rush of air and suddenly the Flash was present, electricity in his own eyes, knowing the threat that he faced, but his first words weren't what anyone in the room expected: "Where's Mila?"</p><p>Alex, Amelia and Caitlin looked to the bed where Mila had been, but she was gone and wasn't anywhere in the room. There was something on the bed though, which Alex picked up with the groan.</p><p>"Her bracelet…" Alex muttered, turning to Enchantress. "You set her free? I thought I would be the only one allowed to!"</p><p>"And you actually believed me?" Enchantress laughed at this.</p><p>"I'm getting sick of you," Amelia spoke out, using her powers again, but Enchantress's shield was holding.</p><p>"Barry… my office… her heart," Alex stated to the Flash, who nodded as he left the room.</p><p>"I'm afraid you've all fallen for my game – again," Enchantress cackled, vanishing in a flash of light.</p><p>"I really don't like that woman…" Amelia muttered, a little lost as to who she was anyway as she held on to her Death Totem. She knew one thing about her alternate now and it was one thing the rest of the people here would not like, but they were running out now, so Amelia decided to follow.</p><p>…</p><p>Barry reached Alex's office in a millisecond, finding Mila standing in front of the computer desk, the shattered remains of the enchanted box that held Enchantress's heart scattered as she held the thumping green-red organ in her own hand – she had used her newly recovered powers to break open the box.</p><p>"Mila…" Barry started, having come to a halt in the room, seeing the sudden delicacy in the situation.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Mila stated, sadly now. "Mom was finally on my side, but I had to…"</p><p>"You didn't. You don't. You have free choices, freedom to do what you want," Barry reasoned, hands up to show he was willing to talk to his sister.</p><p>"But I don't…" Mila stated sadly. "I never had free choice when it came to her. Not since she made us her puppets. She's been playing a long game and we're just Chess pieces."</p><p>"Who's the King and Queen?" Barry asked, his eyes on Enchantress's heart, however.</p><p>"I am," Enchantress spoke, appearing behind Mila. "I am both in this situation," she laughed once more.</p><p>"I'm so sick of you!" Barry now spat at the woman. "Millie, give me her heart! I think it's time to end this."</p><p>"She can't," Amelia said, running into the room. "She doesn't have a soul." Amelia held up the Death Totem, which glowed. "And I bet you have it..." she turned to Enchantress at that.</p><p>"The Death Totem!" Enchantress gasped. "My, my, Mila, your alternate has tricks. Trying to take your soul from me? It might have worked if that was the Totem from this world. You're out of luck, Amelia Allen."</p><p>"Wait what?" Barry asked, unsure what was going on as Alex and Caitlin both showed up too.</p><p>"This…" Enchantress opened her palm, a glowing orb appearing in it. "You're not getting it from me Amelia. Now, give me my heart, Mila."</p><p>"You don't want to do that," another voice spoke and Barry grinned, not turning as Supergirl now appeared, moving beside Barry, her eyes lit as Lara, or Super Dog these days, growled in the air beside her mistress, her own eyes glowing.</p><p>"Kryptonians…" Enchantress muttered. "Can't you see, I'm doing this for you!"</p><p>"You want to rule this world," Kara countered. "You and your Empowered! You put Barry through so much heartache, ripped his family apart – all for your own gain!"</p><p>"That's where you're wrong," Enchantress spat at the Kryptonian. "I want to make up for all the heartache that I brought to you, my Flash."</p><p>"I'm not your Flash," Barry pointed out. She had connected him to the Speed Force, yes, but the Speed Force always had the final say. He knew this now from his one trip into there.</p><p>Barry turned to his alternate sister though, knowing that whatever she was doing with that Death Totem thing was the only chance for Mila, but she seemed to be struggling and then she put her hand down, shaking her head. She couldn't summon the soul away from Enchantress.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Mila?" Enchantress reached for the girl, to take her heart back, but Kara and Lara both shot laser vision at the woman, knocking her back – they knew better than to try and attack the heart, as Kryptonians powers had been some of their many attempts to destroy the heart three years ago, but with no luck, obviously. Barry also moved forward now, with lightning quick speed, to grab Mila and Enchantress's heart, moving them away from the Kryptonians and the witch.</p><p>Without her heart, Enchantress's powers were limited and the Kryptonians seemed to be doing well against her.</p><p>"Can you get Constantine?!" Barry asked Alex, knowing the man had put more enchantments on the now-broken box and was probably the only person here able to protect the heart from Enchantress.</p><p>"He's in hell – literally," Alex moaned. "It'd be too late already to get him back."</p><p>"Damn," Barry groaned.</p><p>"Who exactly is she?" Amelia asked, indicating Enchantress, having given up on the summoning the soul and stepping back. She was a little lost, despite trying to help.</p><p>"Not the time," Barry shook his head at his alternate sister.</p><p>"But she has Mila's soul?" Amelia insisted, Mila quiet, next to Barry now, watching the battle between Enchantress and the Supers.</p><p>"Mila?" Barry asked his sister at this.</p><p>"I'm sorry," was all Mila said, as she suddenly threw the heart in the direction of the battle.</p><p>Everything happened in slow motion to Barry, as Enchantress threw both woman and dog back with a wave of power, reaching out her hand in the same movement, grabbing the heart and then pressing it into her own chest.</p><p>There was an explosion of white light, momentarily blinding everyone in the room as Kara jumped up from the floor, but moved to Lara, who was whining nearby; the blast and sudden light scaring the dog as Barry gave his true sister a momentary glare and moved over to Kara.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone take that thing away from her?" Amelia asked at seeing that. It had happened too fast for her to use her own telekenetic powers to get the heart. Caitlin too seemed stunned – the pair from other worlds a little lost at everything.</p><p>"I told you," Enchantress's voice, more powerful and even more British than before, spoke as the light dimmed, revealing her true form once more – that of a Priestess in glorious green robes and crescent moon headdress. She was looking down on Barry and Kara now, a triumphant look on her face. "I'm doing this for you, Barry."</p><p>She threw her arms to the air and vanished, leaving behind an unusual red and gold sparkling powder which shot at both Barry and Kara, neither able to move as it encompassed them before fading from view.</p><p>"What the…?" Both Kryptonian and speedster said at the same time, before both collapsed.</p><p>"Barry!" Amelia called; this Barry wasn't her brother, but she was attached to any version of him these days.</p><p>"Kara!" Alex also called, running to her sister too as Lara now whined and nudged her mistress's unconscious form.</p><p>"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Caitlin asked, raising her hand.</p><p>"And where's my double?" Amelia added, looking up from Barry to see they were down one person.</p><p>"Enchantress must have taken her," Alex groaned. "This has all gone terribly, terribly wrong."</p><p>"You're telling me…" Amelia muttered, looking at the room that was the former office of the Director; Supergirl, Super Dog and Enchantress had done a number on it, the place torn to shreds. A sad sunflower lay near the remains of the computer, soil scattered around it.</p><p>"What is that, anyway?" Alex asked, pointing at Amelia's Death Totem still in her hand.</p><p>"The Death Totem," Amelia said. "I can summon the dead and other stuff related to death. I thought maybe I could take back the soul, even though Mila's not dead, but…. you know what, it's complicated."</p><p>"Let's get these two to the medical wing," Caitlin sighed. "I may not know how to deal with Mila's tumor, but I know a lot about Kryptonians and speedsters to help these two." Without another word, Lara jumped to it, grabbing her Mistress's costume in her mouth, and lifting her up, flying her out of the room and back down to the medical wing, all while Alex tried to lift Barry.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>With a flash of light, Mila appeared in an unfamiliar, albeit empty street, blinking as her mind went over all that had just happened.</p><p>"Oh, I feel so much better!" Enchantress spoke, Mila turning to the woman in all her glory, who was stretching, clicking her neck as if she'd just woken from a long sleep.</p><p>"I've done what you wanted. I found Kate Thomson, I got your heart back, I irreparably damaged my relationship with Barry… please, just return my soul," Mila implored.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not quite done with you yet, my child," Enchantress smirked. "I need you, one last time."</p><p>"What for now?!" Mila grunted.</p><p>"Don't you recognise where we are?" Enchantress asked, indicating around her.</p><p>"It's evening, it's a street… there are apartment blocks… I dunno," Mila shrugged, annoyed.</p><p>"Why, this is the residence of Kate Thomson. Opal City! I need you to introduce us… and then I need your body," Enchantress stated, moving forward, Mila impelled to follow her.</p><p>"My body?" Mila asked, worried.</p><p>"I need somewhere to reside while Ms. Thomson creates a duplicate of this wonderful person," Enchantress stated dramatically. "You can't copy me like this. The body needs to be more… human," she explained as Mila groaned. So now Enchantress needed to take over her body… she hated this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post-chapter note 1: What's Enchantress done to Kara and Barry? You'll find out next week! I can say this, those who love Karry Universe will like what's about to happen here.</p><p>Post-chapter note 2: When Millie edited this, she put in a great reason for why Alex still has Mila under DEO control and unfortunately, it didn't fit with the flow of the chapter so it had to be removed. But just to explain for those confused on the rules here, I reworked what Millie put into the following explanation-</p><p>Alex had to report everyone's Mutant Earth Jailbreak punishments and what happened to her DEO superiors; they wanted a worse punishment for the ringleader, Mila. But the fact she's the Flash's little sister let Alex keep control of the situation. Mila could have gone to jail but Alex made a deal with her superiors to lessen the punishment slowly, so that everyone could be convinced she's not a danger to this world or others and that she served her time. That plan failed miserably in this chapter. I hope that clears things up for you and thank you Millie for this explanation!</p><p>As usual please comment or Kudos.</p><p>Karry Beta out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Kara and Barry out for the count, it's up to Alex, Prime's Caitlin and Karry's Amelia to figure out what happened to them. Meanwhile, Enchantress is looking for the perfect clone maker to make her her own body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Several Months Ago-</p><p>Barry stood in front of the cell, taking a breath. He had come here alone because he needed a conclusion, he needed to know where he stood with June… if he could even get through to her. It had been something he had been thinking about for a while.</p><p>With a sigh and steely determination, he pressed the button beside the glass, clearing it from black to see-through, so he could see the woman within.</p><p>"I was waiting to see if you would go through with it," Enchantress stated, indicating the panel that cleared the glass. She hadn't faced Barry for a long time. "How are you, Barry Allen?"</p><p>"I want to talk to June," Barry stated, deadpan. Not even addressing Enchantress's question.</p><p>"How's my heart?" Enchantress asked, ignoring the statement.</p><p>"I want to talk to June," Barry simply repeated.</p><p>"Or how about your sister? Still power-less?" Enchantress tried.</p><p>"I want to talk to June!" Barry repeated, more forceful, not letting Enchantress get to him.</p><p>"Oh, but little Junie is busy… so, you get me," Enchantress mocked.</p><p>"I said, I want to talk to June!" Barry repeated, hitting the glass to an eyeroll from Enchantress.</p><p>"Fine, you can have two minutes; only because I know what you want to say to her," Enchantress stated, her appearance changing from rags to that of a simple sweater and jeans, her overly-made up face changing to that of a more mutual palette as Barry was faced with his former fiancée.</p><p>"Barry?" June smiled pleasantly at Barry, but sat down on the bed, looking exhausted already.</p><p>"How are you holding up?" Barry asked, unable to help himself.</p><p>"Oh, I've been worse… no, I tell lie, this is torturous; she's in my head, even now. It's like… I can't even explain it," June stated. "I can see everything she does, but I can't control it. She's too powerful. I am sorry though – for everything."</p><p>"It's fine," Barry shrugged it off.</p><p>"It's not, but we don't have time to reminisce. You wanted to speak to me? It's about Kara isn't it?" June was quick on the mark.</p><p>"How did you…?" Barry asked.</p><p>"She already knows, so I know," she referenced Enchantress, unable to say her name unless she turned back into the witch prematurely. "She's seen across the multiverse, across time itself and we're not destined," she looked down at that. "It was hard, to know the man I loved was never really mine. She even showed me that our marriage wouldn't have lasted," June added.</p><p>"Really?" Barry frowned at that, not believing it. "You sure that wasn't, you know, her trickery?"</p><p>"Two years is a long time, Barry. You know though, even I'm an anomaly; I'm not around much in the multiverse. Makes sense considering my birth mom died early of cancer – she died even earlier on other worlds, unable to conceive me, but that's neither here nor there," June explained, airily.</p><p>"Well look at you, all knowledgeable," Barry smirked sadly at this.</p><p>"It's her," June shrugged. "But you and Kara… you're made for each other – literally. My alter-ego made you the Flash so you could keep up to speed with her. The Kryptonian and the Speedster," she chuckled at this. "It's how it is on most worlds. How it should be. Even here."</p><p>"And you're not… concerned about this?" Barry had to ask.</p><p>"Who am I to argue with Fate?" June shrugged. "If you're here for my blessing then that's the best I've got. I can't deny it's hard; I loved you once… but we weren't meant to be. I know that now."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Barry stated to this.</p><p>"I know. So am I." June sadly nodded. "And if you see my family, tell them I'll come back to them, one day."</p><p>"I hope you will," Barry smiled.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," June's voice had changed; it had its British lilt to it once more as her appearance altered to that of Enchantress again. Barry groaned. "What mysteries lie in the bonds of lovers, eh?"</p><p>"Oh, do shut up," Barry groaned, pressing the button on the panel to darken the glass as he ran off. He didn't want to deal with Enchantress now, or ever.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Present Day.</p><p>Barry's unconscious body floated into the medical bay, Karry Universe's Amelia Allen following behind it with her hand raised – using her telekinetic abilities to make her alternate brother float. It was a lot easier than lifting him up, after all.</p><p>"You know, when put to use, those powers could be very handy," Alex stated as Amelia put her alternate brother down on the bed; Kara was already laying on the other bed, Lara the dog standing by her side on the mattress as Caitlin was looking over her.</p><p>"I don't use them that often, to be honest," Amelia admitted to Alex. "Only when needed or I am too lazy to get the remote," she tried to make light of the situation, which Alex didn't respond to.</p><p>"What was up with that death… thing?" Alex now asked as Caitlin moved over to look at Barry.</p><p>"Death Totem," Amelia corrected. "It's one of the Totems of Zambezi. It locks onto mystical magics and allows me to contact those who are dead, use their powers if needed, and see when a soul is missing…" she referenced this world's Amelia thoughtfully. She had put the Death Totem away in its safety box, already knowing she could not use it to help here.</p><p>"How could we not know Mila didn't have a soul?" Alex now asked, not unkindly, as Caitlin looked up from her research.</p><p>"Well, a soul isn't exactly detectable," Caitlin stated with a sigh as Alex turned her attention to Prime's doctor. "Unless you have a mystic Totem, obviously."</p><p>"You raise a fair point. So, what's happened to our heroes?" Alex stated.</p><p>"Well," Caitlin moved over to grab a tablet; she had nodes attached to both Kara and Barry's heads now, detecting their brainwaves. "Bodily, they're perfectly fine," Caitlin explained, "but mentally… they're going haywire," she showed them the readings on the tablet, to Alex's and Amelia's concern.</p><p>"What did Enchantress to do them?" Alex stated. "And how did she even get out…?"</p><p>"Yeah; who exactly is Enchantress?" Amelia asked now.</p><p>"Well, what you saw is what she is. She's an insane witch with her own agenda. She can't work without her heart… which she now has… urgh, this is a mess," Alex stated. "I've called up the troops, alerted the other DEO bases on her escape, and informed the Justice League to keep a look out, but it was difficult enough to catch her the first time around."</p><p>"Justice League?" Amelia noticed this, a smirk on her face.</p><p>"How did you catch her?" Caitlin however asked, intrigued herself.</p><p>"Barry removed her heart," Alex stated simply, ignoring Amelia's reference to their League.</p><p>"Nice," Amelia grinned, but her attention was drawn to Lara, who was now laying on Kara's legs, whining. "Awh, poor pup..."</p><p>"We need to remove her heart again then," Caitlin stated, "and then…?"</p><p>"Constantine," Alex stated, resolutely. "He was able to put some special enchantments on the heart; he can do it again – maybe transport it somewhere far."</p><p>"You could always put it on my world, or Amelia's," Caitlin pointed out, eyeing Amelia who had gone over to Kara and Lara now.</p><p>"Tried that – the heart can't be moved off-world. No, I think we need to go to extreme lengths…" Alex muttered.</p><p>"Kill her?" Caitlin frowned.</p><p>"No; free June from her," Alex stated.</p><p>"Who's June?" Caitlin blinked, confused.</p><p>"She's the host of Enchantress, the woman whose body she possesses… and Barry's ex fiancée," Alex added.</p><p>"I've never heard of a June Moone," Amelia spoke up. "And I've lived on four worlds now."</p><p>"She's a bit of an anomaly," Alex nodded, frowning at Amelia now, who was sitting on the floor by Kara's bed now, Lara on her lap.</p><p>"Before we do that, we need to figure out what Enchantress did to Kara and Barry," Caitlin insisted.</p><p>"I can take you down to her cell," Alex nodded. "She's collected a few trinkets in her years incarcerated."</p><p>"How do you collect trinkets while in prison?" Amelia asked, Alex looking to her at this. "What? It's a good question."</p><p>"People give things," Alex said with shrug, turning back to Caitlin. "You coming?"</p><p>"Lead the way," Caitlin stated, glancing to Amelia. "Keep an eye on these two?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Amelia nodded.</p><p>"Just what kind of things to give prisoners?" Caitlin asked as Alex lead the way.</p><p>"Photos, art supplies, books..." Alex stated, leaving. "Nothing dangerous, obviously."</p><p>"Oh Lara," Amelia voiced as the dog now whined, looking up at her unconscious mistress. "Don't worry, your Kara will be okay." Lara gave Amelia a nudge at this. "Hey, you know, I know your parents," Lara looked to Amelia at this, "Powie and Krypto, I mean – your dad isn't a dog's dog, and if you ask me, I think she wears the trousers in that relationship," Amelia chuckled as Lara now licked her face. "I also know a couple of your siblings," she mused. "El is a handful…" Lara gave a yawn at that, as if agreeing with the statement. "KJ and Misty are good dogs though."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Alex reached the cell where Enchantress had been, Caitlin right behind her but had to pause at seeing the current occupant.</p><p>"John?" she cocked her head as she entered the cell – the security turned off already.</p><p>"Hello, love," John Constantine nodded to Alex; he was on his knees, looking under the bed. "And is this Karry or Prime's Caitlin? It can't be this world's one as she's got her happily ever after," Prime's Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the statement. She had to look up her SuperEarth counterpart after this comment, but that could wait for another day.</p><p>"Prime." Caitlin, however, confirmed. "Good to see you again, Johnny," this John had spent a few days on Prime after leaving Karry, while searching for the perfect new magical world for him – SuperEarth became the obvious candidate for his relocation, being extremely magical.</p><p>"Actually, it's just John now – my alternative from this Earth went by Johnny, so I thought I'd change it up," John stated, to a nod from Caitlin at this.</p><p>"What exactly are you doing here? I thought you were in hell?" Alex pointed out, groaning at the hole in the wall to the next cell. It looked like Enchantress was right; Decay had broken the cell and Enchantress had escaped – and she must have used her own magic to make it seem otherwise. Decay was gone too, most likely taken by Enchantress while she fooled the screens of hers and Decay's presence.</p><p>"Yeah," John stated, "but when Enchantress got her heart back, her return to power was felt in Hell. I had to leave halfway through a remarkably interesting meeting with this world's dead me, but that's a story for another time. What's Enchantress done?"</p><p>"She took Mila and put Barry and Kara into a coma," Alex sighed, pulling a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Interesting. I wonder if their coma could be related to this?" He had produced a book from under the bed, presenting it to Alex, who took it.</p><p>"I don't under…" Alex started, "wait, isn't this Kryptonian?" she frowned as Caitlin now looked at it.</p><p>"It seems our magical friend got a few interesting reads in," John commented as Alex passed it back to the magic user. "Well, the text is obviously alien, but the linguistics are similar to a few dead earth languages," he muttered, flipping through the volume. "Lucky you have a master at linguistics here. But what have I missed? How did Enchantress get her heart back? You can be sweet-talked, despite your position?" John winked at Alex, who blushed at this.</p><p>Caitlin watched on in momentary curiosity as John waited, biting his lip as Alex looked away.</p><p>"Erm, Amelia," Caitlin was the one to speak at this, "well, this-world's Amelia – she got her powers back, broke the box and released Enchantress's heart."</p><p>"Ah. So that's the long game Enchantress was playing. A few people down below said she had something planned. It started a long, long time ago by some mysterious all-powerful being. Who, I don't know, but it seems Enchantress had little Mila Allen wrapped around her little finger…" John mused, sitting on the bed now, deep in thought.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're back," Alex stated, suddenly resolute again. "We need to stop her – for good this time."</p><p>"That may be more difficult than stated," John explained. "It took the greatest minds of the ancient world to trap her to begin with – that mysterious all-powerful being I mentioned – so little lowly me and a couple of meta humans aren't going to cut it."</p><p>"Perhaps," Caitlin spoke up, "instead of looking to stop her, we can find out what she did to Kara and Barry first? I think they're your greatest chance of getting the upper hand over this witch."</p><p>"I agree," John stated, pointing enthusiastically at Caitlin now. "And I think the clues lie in this book," he waved the Kryptonian scripture at the women. "It's the only book here not in English, has that look of being well-read, and from what I can tell, it mentions something about bonding."</p><p>"Bonding?" Caitlin frowned. "As in the Kryptonian Bond?"</p><p>"I would assume so," John shrugged as Caitlin took the book from the magic user.</p><p>"Would that…? No…" Caitlin turned at this, moving quickly from the cell, mid-thought it seemed.</p><p>"Isn't it wonderful when other people do that to you?" John stated to Alex.</p><p>"Hey, I don't walk out mid-sentence," Alex protested. "I'm the boss here, after all – my sentence is law."</p><p>"I didn't mean here," John rolled his eyes. "Back at my place. Many mornings I wake up without you there – it's lucky I have Winslow to fall back on, eh?"</p><p>"You're sleeping with Winn too?!" Alex asked, surprised.</p><p>"He's been ever so lonely since his precious alien boyfriend left, and he's such a cute lad," John stated airily.</p><p>"You're something else…" Alex muttered, rolling her eyes, shaking her head, and turning on her heels to follow Caitlin.</p><p>"That's my greatest quality!" John countered, moving after her.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila and Enchantress walked down the street in Opal City; they were surrounded by apartment blocks, but Mila didn't know which one Kate Thomson lived in – she'd only met the clone-making meta human once, at her place of work, and she'd never thought to get the woman's home address back then.</p><p>"You want to take over my body?" Mila had to ask, making sure she'd heard this right.</p><p>"Of course," Enchantress stated, stopping to look around. "I once had my own body – it had limitless powers, but it was taken from me by my own disciples and someone I thought was a friend."</p><p>"That sucks for you," Mila muttered, not really caring. "Look, I don't actually know where Kate lives. I never got her address."</p><p>"No matter," Enchantress stated. "You led me to here, and that's all I need."</p><p>"When am I getting my soul back?" Mila asked, not putting up with the witch's attitude.</p><p>"When I take your body," Enchantress smirked. "I can't keep it away from its host, after all – think girl! Ah, she's in that direction. Come along," Enchantress moved forward, toward an apartment block. Despite her unusual attire, no one seemed to be paying attention to her – Mila suspected some form of perception spell made her unnoticeable.</p><p>"Why exactly do you need this new body?" Mila persisted, now catching up with her.</p><p>"Because my magic is limited while inhabiting that of another person," Enchantress sighed as they entered the apartment block. "My real body I could change, adapt… become one with anything. This body… as good as it is, is limited. A blank copy is what I need, it's what Ms Thomson will give me."</p><p>"How did they know to remove you from your original body?" Mila asked, choosing her words carefully.</p><p>"The process isn't as simple as that, but I appreciate the sentiment," Enchantress mused. "No, they were told to me by my friend, Mar Novu… I am part of his plan for this world. Then again, friend might be an overstatement – more like an acquaintance."</p><p>"So now there's another person, more powerful than you who wants to put this world through hell?" Mila asked.</p><p>"Oh, hush now. You don't need to worry about him. Now… how do I look?" They had reached the door to an apartment, and before Enchantress knocked, she had turned to Mila, her priestess look melting away to a casual appearance of jeans, simple shoes and a sweater.</p><p>"You look like June," Mila stated, shrugging.</p><p>"Good," Enchantress stated, knocking on the door.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Caitlin came rushing into the medical bay, straight to a computer, surprising Amelia, who had remained with Lara – there wasn't much Amelia could do now, but she didn't want to leave just yet, not until her alternate brother was awake. Besides, she did have a thought as to what this Enchantress woman had done to Barry and Kara.</p><p>"Caitlin?" Amelia started, getting up from the floor, but Caitlin was already looking over readings; she didn't look to Amelia, and probably hadn't heard her. "Erm… what's happening now?" Amelia asked, just as Alex returned with a blonde man in an over-long trenchcoat and consciously loosened tie. "And who's this?"</p><p>"Why hello," the man took Amelia's hand, who frowned.</p><p>"I'm Amelia," she introduced herself simply as Lara looked up from Amelia's feet.</p><p>"Of course, you are. And I can tell you're much nicer than Mila" the man started, recoiling in surprise as Lara licked his hand now.</p><p>"I'm married," Amelia pointed out, waving her hand with her wedding ring on, knowing the tone John used.</p><p>"That doesn't stop him. Just, don't tell him who your husband is," Alex interjected.</p><p>"Oh, now I'm curious," John said a smirk in his eyes.</p><p>"So not the time, John!" Alex snapped, John chuckling at this as Alex moved over to Caitlin.</p><p>"Right, yes," John stated, turning to the unconscious Barry and Kara as he held out his arms wide and started chanting something in Latin, much to the bemusement of those awake. A moment later, he lowered his hands and sighed. "Well, whatever Enchantress did to them, it's not traditional magic," John added.</p><p>"There's non-tradition magic?" Alex asked, now grabbing a book Amelia hadn't noticed until now from Caitlin.</p><p>"Hang on, is that Kryptonian?" Amelia recognized the text as she looked over Alex's shoulder. Lara staying by her feet.</p><p>"Enchantress had it in her cell," Alex explained.</p><p>"How?" Amelia asked, moving over to look at the book, unfamiliar with the language.</p><p>"I assume Astra had it," Alex shrugged.</p><p>"Then maybe it's best to call her in?" John voiced. "Find out what it is and why it's linked to Kara and Barry here…"</p><p>"It's the Bond, isn't it?" Amelia spoke up, turning her attention to Caitlin now.</p><p>"The Bond?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A Kryptonian can form a mental bond with their soulmate or twin; a full bond allows a telepathic and emotional connection, while a partial bond only deals with the emotional side of things. On Earth, the Bond can also help Kryptonians and meta humans share powers – it happened once on Karry and a few times on my original world," Amelia explained.</p><p>"Share powers?" John asked. "Like when the Intergalactic game-thing came to Karry?"</p><p>"Yeah," Amelia nodded. "Kara was able to harness Barry's speed back then in order to beat Reign."</p><p>"Oh, so that was what that was. It was on the news for a few days after – I don't recall much of it as I was sloshed for a while," John chuckled, to a raised eyebrow from Amelia. "Well, with magic dead on Karry, there wasn't much else I could do. I'd have probably drunk myself to death if Nyssa Al Ghul hadn't found me."</p><p>"Nice," Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, so if this is that Bond thing… how do we wake them?"</p><p>"We don't," Caitlin stated. "Not until it's fully formed. See this?" She turned her tablet to face the group; it showed a map of both Kara and Barry's brains now – not as good as the scan they did on Mila, given Caitlin had only used the equipment in this room, rather than the CT scanner. "While the readings are nearly identical, they're not quite. I believe they need to be completely in sync for these two to wake up."</p><p>"Okay," Alex frowned. "And will this be a full Bond or part-Bond?" Alex looked to Amelia as she said this.</p><p>"I can't tell," Amelia raised her hands at this.</p><p>"Well, Karry have the full Bond and my world has the part-Bond," Caitlin spoke up, "we've never done any research on it. This is fascinating though. I think once this is over, I need to run scans of my Kara and Barry's brains, along with Karrys – if they let me," she added this bit to Amelia, who chuckled.</p><p>"I'll put in a good word for you. If not, their Caitlin can do it," Amelia explained. "No offense, but they trust their Caitlin more."</p><p>"Well, they don't tend to ask for help, so that tracks," Caitlin smirked.</p><p>"So, we wait?" John asked, folding his arms.</p><p>"We wait," Caitlin confirmed.</p><p>"No. I'll get Astra back to find out why she gave Enchantress this book," Alex stated, moving off to get onto coms. "And maybe call in a cleaner and decorater to get my office sorted."</p><p>"And I still need to get some samples from you for Mila's tumor," Caitlin added to Amelia, back to business. Amelia shrugged at that – having almost forgotten the reason she was on this world to begin with.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila and Enchantress sat upon the couch belonging to Kate Thomson, in her small apartment; the woman standing over them with arms crossed. Mila was surprised Enchantress hadn't forced Kate to do her bidding from the very start but played along.</p><p>"That's why you came to me then?" Kate asked Mila after they'd explained themselves. "So, I could clone this woman for you?"</p><p>"Yes," Mila nodded. It was the truth, after all.</p><p>"It's more than that," Enchantress stated, Kate raising her eyebrow. "You would be creating balance for this world, for what lies ahead, thereby saving this earth from impending doom, and freeing my host from entrapment who longs to be free."</p><p>"That's… a lot," Kate raised an eyebrow as Mila mouthed 'impending doom?'</p><p>"Well, there's two people living in here," Enchantress explained "To put it simply, anyway."</p><p>"I've barely used my powers," Kate stated. "I control those that I make; it makes it kind of pointless and a drain on myself. It's not like I can clone their memories and thoughts – they come out like a new-born baby, with no idea of who they are or why they exist."</p><p>"Which is perfect for me, Duplicate," Enchantress stated, using the woman's Empowered name. "A blank copy to inhabit, a true body for me."</p><p>"I'm only called Duplicate because of joke with friends," Kate defended the name, pausing for a moment. "Wait, I'm a little lost… exactly who are you, anyway?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Your creator," Enchantress stated, standing at this, her appearance changing again, back to her priestess look as Mila rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Who loves changing her clothes," Mila added with a mutter, wondering what the point in Enchantress changing into the June look to begin with was.</p><p>"It's you!" Kate though stated, taking a step back, recognising the woman who'd attacked Central-National over three years ago and given her the clone-making powers.</p><p>"It's me," Enchantress stated. "So, what do you say?"</p><p>"Okay…" Kate stated, her voice slightly choked. "I'll do it. I may not have a choice."</p><p>"Oh, everyone has a choice, my dear," Enchantress smirked.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>There was a flash of green light and Astra appeared before Amelia, Caitlin, John, Alex, and the others. She wasn't alone.</p><p>"There better be a good reason for this," Astra stated to Alex now.</p><p>"Ha?" Amelia was the one to speak up now, as the man Astra was with looked to the woman.</p><p>"You know me?" Ha-Pri, the Kryptonian Green Lantern asked. He was an older gentleman, with white sleeked hair, but tall and handsome.</p><p>"On my world, yes," Amelia confirmed. He lived full-time now on Karry Universe, and being her Kara's official uncle now, Amelia knew him enough.</p><p>"World hopper?" Astra asked Amelia.</p><p>"Karry Universe," Amelia stated.</p><p>"What happened to Kara and Barry?" Astra had only just noticed the two on the beds as she moved over to Kara's bed to check her forehead. Lara moved over to Astra at this, the Kryptonian distractedly patting the dog's head for a moment before going back to look over her niece.</p><p>"We're hoping you might explain," Alex stated, showing Astra the Kryptonian book.</p><p>"Oh," Astra paused. "Wait… Enchantress?"</p><p>"Escaped – with her heart," Alex sighed. "Mila helped her."</p><p>"Mila doesn't have her soul," Amelia added. "She likely didn't have a choice. When I summon ghosts, they do what I say."</p><p>"You summon ghosts?" John asked, turning to Amelia.</p><p>"Death Totem," Amelia.</p><p>"We really need to have a conversation," John started.</p><p>"John!" Alex yelled at him, cutting him off.</p><p>"One thing at a time," Astra stated, holding out her hand as Ha took a step back, allowing Astra to get in the right headspace. He called Lara over to himself now, able to tell the dog was distressed over her mistress's unconsciousness.</p><p>"Why exactly did Enchantress have this book?" Alex asked though, as Astra looked over the readings Caitlin had made of their brains – it was a live scan and by the looks of it, the brainwaves were almost merged now.</p><p>"I didn't see the harm. She expressed an interest in reading, in learning a new culture. I had it, so I lent it to her," Astra stated, distractedly.</p><p>"A book about Kryptonian bonds?" Alex asked.</p><p>"It was either that or the History of Rao. I thought the Bonds would be better," Astra stated. "It seems I was right – sort of," Astra dismissed.</p><p>"How can the Bond be forced upon someone?" It was Amelia who asked this.</p><p>"Easily," Ha explained, eyes turning to him. "On Krypton –"</p><p>"Our Krypton, at least," Astra corrected, knowing the multiverse was at play here.</p><p>"Right. Yeah, on our Krypton, if someone lost their bond through death of a partner or other means but wanted a new one with a new beloved, the High Council could grant it. It's possible to form a bond again naturally, but extremely difficult and never as deep as the first time, obviously. There's a chapter in that book that deals with it," Ha noted, having recognized the book.</p><p>"Hitchhiking Kayla was interested in it," Astra nodded, "considering she lost her own sister and her bond, but in the end decided against it. Always freedom of choice."</p><p>"Unless Enchantress is involved," John spoke up.</p><p>"So, is this the full Bond or part-Bond?" Amelia asked now, curious as she looked over her brother now.</p><p>"Judging by… I'm sorry we never got introduced…?" Astra didn't know Caitlin and had only just realized she wasn't Belle Wells, this STAR Lab's resident doctor.</p><p>"Caitlin Snow-Palmer," Caitlin held out her hand. "Prime Earth."</p><p>"Astra In-Ze," Astra supplied. "This world."</p><p>"Nice to meet the original," Caitlin smirked, Astra frowning at these words but moving on.</p><p>"But yes, judging from Caitlin's readings here, I would say full," Astra mused. "To be fair, they were heading that way to begin with – I think Barry was a little too hung up on Ms. Moone to allow a Bond to properly form, at least naturally."</p><p>"So, Enchantress forced it on him," Amelia stated, biting her lip now.</p><p>"On them," Astra corrected.</p><p>"Wait," Amelia said holding out her hand. "Look I am not Kryptonian, but there are three Kara and Barrys we know in the multiverse with the full Bond, and from my understanding the full Bond is not possible between a human and Kryptonian unless an outside influence enhances an already existing partial Bond. Like when Barry got his powers it increased the bond on Karry. So, this Enchantress was able, not just to force a Bond on them, but made a full one? And why is Kara knocked out? She stayed awake completely on Karry from what I was told, and on my world, both were awake when the full Bond formed."</p><p>"The force on them likely knocked them both out," Caitlin concluded nodding to Amelia's reasonings. This was different from the other worlds, she agreed.</p><p>"Enchantress is a powerful one," John added.</p><p>"So, my question is why?" Amelia said, looking around at everyone. "Why bond your enemies like this? It's not a weakness. If anything, it is a strength."</p><p>"She did say she wanted to correct her mistakes," Alex voiced. "Maybe she needs a bonded Kara and Barry for something…?"</p><p>Amelia was about to respond to that, however, when both Kara and Barry suddenly shot up, blinking almost in unison.</p><p>"What happened?" Both Kara and Barry said as one; Lara jumping up from Ha-Pri to give Kara some doggy kisses.</p><p><em>What did Enchantress do to us? </em>Barry thought to himself.</p><p><em>I dunno… it did hurt though, </em>Kara responded in thought, petting her dog to calm her.</p><p><em>Yeah it… Wait there is no way you said that out loud, </em>Barry responded mentally.</p><p><em>We're hearing each other's thoughts! That's new. </em>Kara thought.<em> Crap. Alex was speaking… Say something out loud. We need to look normal here.</em></p><p>"Sorry, could you say that again?" Barry was the one to say this, unconvincingly, to Alex but had to stop as laughter was heard, his attention being drawn to Amelia. "Hey! Amelia. You're still here?"</p><p>"Oh, brother of mine," Amelia chortled. "You so have the full Bond. You're talking mentally to one another!"</p><p>"The full Bond?" Barry frowned.</p><p>"Oh," Kara was the one to say this, looking to Barry. <em>Sorry</em>, she added in thought.</p><p>"For what?" Barry responded, this out-loud reaction counteracted the 'oh' of Kara, confusing the group - except Amelia.</p><p>"My Kara and Barry do that all the time. You get used to it," Amelia explained to the group.</p><p>"Enchantress gave us the Bond," Kara stated aloud, her eyes falling on the book in her aunt's hands now. "Oh, you gave her the book?" Kara sighed.</p><p>"She was bored!" Astra protested.</p><p>"What exactly is the Bond?" Barry asked, wanting to know why he could hear Kara in his head.</p><p>"Put simply, it's a deep telepathic connection between soulmates," Amelia was the one to say this.</p><p>"We're soulmates?" Barry was the one to ask this, smirking at Kara now.</p><p>"It seems Enchantress might have wanted to right her wrongs," Kara mused, not looking at Barry now. <em>I never had one with Ka-</em></p><p>"Trust me, you're soulmates," Amelia interrupted Kara's thought.</p><p><em>Who's Ka? </em>Barry asked, but didn't get a response as Alex instead spoke.</p><p>"Enchantress could have done it another way than using the information in Astra's book," Alex protested.</p><p>"I don't think blame should be put on Astra," Ha spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, we weren't going to," Kara glared at her sister now before turning her attention to the older man. "Hi, Uncle Ha," Kara got off the bed, going to give her uncle a hug now.</p><p>"Astra and I are not bonded, I don't think…" Ha started.</p><p>"And I keep telling you, you're my uncle and that's that," Kara stated defiantly. Barry had to chuckle as he felt this defiance in his mind. It was nice. But he had to get back to the serious matter.</p><p>"What happened to Enchantress and Mila?" Barry asked, trying to keep his thoughts clear for Kara, deciding to discuss family matters at a later point.</p><p>"Gone," Alex stated. "I have agents across the country looking for them, not the mention the Justice League, too."</p><p>"Good," Kara nodded. "The League are good for something like this."</p><p>"I better…" Barry began, about to run off, but his phone buzzed at that, he stopping to look at it. "Oh. I have like twenty missed calls from mom and dad combined… I better head home first."</p><p>"Can I come with?" Amelia was the one to ask this as Barry paused. "With Mila gone… well, they may want reassuring."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea," Barry stated, nodding to Amelia at this. "Are you used to travelling by speed, Amelia?"</p><p>"Duh," Amelia chuckled as Barry moved over to her.</p><p>"See you back –" Kara started, but Barry and Amelia had gone. <em>At our place,</em> Kara added mentally.</p><p><em>Of course,</em> Barry's reply came into her head, making her jump, but smile too as she turned her attention back to Alex.</p><p>"What's the plan with Enchantress and Mila?" She asked the group.</p><p>"Stop one, but save both Mila and June," Alex stated resolutely.</p><p>"But, if we can't save June…?" Kara started.</p><p>"To quote your favorite show: the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few," Alex stated.</p><p>"Okay," Kara nodded, not commenting on the Star Trek reference. "We need to track her…" she moved over to grab a tablet at this. "Maybe call in the League, see if they have any ideas."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Nora and Henry were in their house when they jumped at the flash of light – despite having lived with him for a few years as a speedster, it was still a surprise when Barry sped in.</p><p>"Oh, Barry!" Nora went over to hug her son. "Your father thinks… Amelia? Where's Mila?" she recognised the woman as Amelia, but couldn't see Mila with them.</p><p>"Mila is…" Barry paused.</p><p>"She's caught up in something," Amelia summarized, putting a hand on her alternate Barry's shoulder. "She got in over her head with this Enchantress chick," Nora and Henry took a deep in at that. "But I just came here to tell you it will be okay."</p><p>"How can you say that?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Yes." Nora added for her husband. "No offense, but you don't know the pain that Witch has caused us. What she has done is worse than…"</p><p>"Losing your entire Earth?" Amelia cut off Nora, making the woman stop. "I told you about this earlier. Everyone I have ever known or loved was dead in a second while I survive by sheer dumb luck. You are right, Nora, in I don't know what you're feeling, but I have been through worse. Multiple times. And things in the end always end up okay."</p><p>Amelia paused as she looked around, Henry and Nora sharing a look at this.</p><p>"You know my biological mom died before I could even remember her," Amelia continued. "I have no memory of being in this house," Amelia turned around and then looked at her alternate family. "But here I am – here in this house talking to you. And you are not my biological mom and I am not your Mila, and I won't tell you the multiverse can completely replace what you've lost, because it can't. I lost everything but the clothes on my back, but somehow, someway, with time, everything turned out fine."</p><p>Amelia stepped forward. "I can't tell you what will happen with Enchantress. Things will get bad before they get better – it's always the way – and I cannot tell you Mila will survive. What I can tell you is what will happen to her if she does come back," Amelia drew a breath at this. "There will be pain, there will be heartache, but remember that someday in the future you will look back and while that pain will be there, you'll also be able to be happy. Happy for what was and what is, for the son you have and someday those two will give you grandkids. Be prepared. And trust Barry. I always do." She gave Barry the widest grin at this.</p><p>"We do trust Barry," Henry said. "Come here." Henry held out his arms and Amelia moved in to the hug.</p><p>"We always trust our children," Nora added as Amelia looked to the woman. She seemed hard to please on this world, what with her rampage on Alex earlier and the look she was giving now. "And if you say it'll be fine… I'm sure it will be," Amelia was shocked as Henry let her go and Nora smiled mutely at Amelia. "It's good to know at least one version of you his happy out there."</p><p>"And so… clean," Henry added as Amelia almost laughed at the term. "No tattoos."</p><p>"Three tattoos," Amelia corrected with a laugh.</p><p>"Only three?" Barry chuckled absently at this.</p><p>"If the worst happens… you'll always have a home here," Nora added though, holding out her arms and Amelia took the hug from her too. "And if you ever need some mom-time, I am here. I know Cat Grant is your mom and I would never dare to replace her, but I would like to know about your life. Someday."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," Amelia said as she pulled out of the hug.</p><p>"And you're married?" Henry now asked</p><p>"Yeah. To Winn," she showed her alternate parents her wedding ring. "We only just got back from our Disney Cruise honeymoon, in fact."</p><p>"Disney does cruises?" Barry jumped in at this to a muttered 'oh no' from Henry and Nora, causing Amelia to frown.</p><p>"Yeah… well, they do on my world," Amelia supplied.</p><p>"Damn. I'd love to see what they're like. You see, I've been to nearly all the parks: Disney World Florida, Disneyland in California, Disney Kingdoms in the U.K., Disneyland Paris…" he started listing them off, causing Amelia to burst into a fit of laughter now.</p><p><em>Disney Freak,</em> Kara added in Barry's head, causing him to jump as he still wasn't used to this connection.</p><p><em>The term is Disney Junkie,</em> he supplied to Kara, however, voicing aloud to Amelia, "Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"Disney runs in our family, that's all," Amelia calmed down – she was a Disney Junkie herself, and Karry's Barry and Kara were, although to a lesser degree as her. On another day, she and this Barry would get on rather well.</p><p>"Can you stay for a bit?" Nora interrupted now, giving Barry a look.</p><p>"Given this new information, I'd love to," Amelia stated, smirking at Barry, "but really, I should get to Mutant Earth," this caused the rest of the family to share a glance. "It's my second home and they are having a wedding party for me and Winn since they couldn't come to my real wedding." Henry gave a smirk at that. "As I'm world hopping by being here, makes sense I should continue on to there. Mind asking your Vibe to send me to Kent Farm on Mutant?" she added this to Barry.</p><p>"I'll give Cisco a ring," Barry said, taking out his cell phone.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila was hesitant now; Kate had agreed; but that meant Enchantress needed to take Mila's body, albeit temporarily, so Kate could make the perfect clone of June. She may have no soul currently, but even Mila could tell this was a bad idea.</p><p>She didn't have chance to argue her point though as Enchantress gave a mystical sigh, smoke suddenly excelling from her mouth as it encompassed Mila and Enchantress herself, and then…</p><p>June's body dropped to the floor, falling out of the green smoke as Kate moved forward to help the woman, just as the smoke surrounding Mila cleared, revealing Enchantress once more, albeit with Mila's face now.</p><p>"Well… this is uncomfortable," Enchantress muttered, shaking herself as she moved to investigate the mirror. "And not the look I expected. I suppose you never know what you're going to get…" instead of the same priestess look she was used to with June, she now had long wavy hair, longer than Mila's, with a simple headdress over her forehead, her attire was still green, but with a long flowing light green dress and a dark green robe that had golden thread woven into it. "Then again…" she checked herself out. "At least the tattoos are gone – while I'm here anyway."</p><p>"Are you going to help?" Kate asked, June still on the floor.</p><p>"Oh yes," Enchantress moved over to help Kate put June's body onto the sofa.</p><p>"What happened to her?" Kate asked.</p><p>"The transference can have that affect – especially when she's been with me for so long. Her brain… well, it's a mess now but she'll be fine," Enchantress explained.</p><p>"And Mila?" Kate asked.</p><p>"I don't intend to be in this body for too long – the affects will be minimal at the least," Enchantress explained.</p><p>"Well, I can copy her now," Kate stated. "I just need…" she had a pair of kitchen scissors on her as she cut a small part of June's hair.</p><p>"No, not yet," Enchantress stated, batting the hair out of Kate's fingers. "I'm still in there… in a way. Still part of her. We need to wait a little while."</p><p>"Urgh, fine. Whatever you say," Kate mumbled as Enchantress moved back to the mirror to check herself out some more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post Chapter Note 1: And that's it until next week! Hopefully now we'll get more team-focused as there is an entire Justice League to explore.</p><p>Post Chapter Note 2: Millie wants your votes! Recently she updated Karry Universe to announce a special chapter for 3,000 reviews (I know, right!) and wanted YOU to vote for the coupling for the chapter to focus on. The choices are Amelia and Winn, Clark and Lois, Crystal and Caitlin, Oliver and Laurel, and Thea and JT. Please make sure you vote for the couple you want to see a chapter focused on by either reviewing Karry Universe saying who you want, or here if you don't want to fuss in finding and reviewing there. You have four weeks left to decide.</p><p>Until then, please, please review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Running Home to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shocking return of Mon-El brings a surprise for Kara that will change her future forever - especially when Barry makes a proposition to her that she doesn't want to refuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running Home to You.</p><p>-A Long Time Ago, in a Solar System Far, Far Away-</p><p>The pod crashed onto the ground, throwing the occupant from it – violently.</p><p>It was lucky that the occupant landed somewhere soft, in some shrubbery, that he didn't break any bones as he groaned to himself, staring up at the red sky and seeing the shattered remains of his home planet starting to enter the orbit of this world.</p><p>This wasn't the plan. It wasn't even anywhere near the plan.</p><p>Shaking himself off, determination in his very being, he jumped up, just as a rock the size of a basketball ball came crashing onto the ground some distance away – its shockwave almost knocking the boy over as he proceeded to head back to his downed pod. Kryptonian technology was hardy, even if the planet was not, and he knew his pod was going to be fine. He had to get back out there, find his sister and little cousin, and continue the task his parents had set him and his sister.</p><p>The boy barely got halfway back to the downed pod when he stopped – a young man had come out of the nearby building and was proceeding to get into the pod himself. The nerve!</p><p>"Hey!" The boy called, but his cry was drowned out by the noise of another impact nearby – Krypton was raining down upon the planet, and the boy knew he'd be dead soon if he didn't get out of here.</p><p>The man didn't hear him though as the pod suddenly took the air; the boy in panic now as he ran to try to catch up, but the pod shot off into the sky without him. Stolen.</p><p>The boy swore, realizing his only escape had been taken from him, but then he heard the cry of someone else, a woman. He turned to the building the pod thief had come from and paused at the woman in silver robes with long black hair and blue eyes. In a way, she reminded him of his own mother, which was comforting.</p><p>"How did you get into the royal gardens?" The woman asked, folding her arms but then stopped when she noticed the symbol on his own robes. "Oh my…"</p><p>"Queen Rhea?" The boy asked, knowing of the Queen from reputation and easily able to put two and two together.</p><p>"You're an El," she stated, running forward. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I…" the boy started, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>"We have set up cryogenic chambers deep underground," Rhea stated soothingly, ushering the boy into the building as more, larger impacts started happening outside of the royal gardens, sending debris flying. "We had the technology to save you but the Kryptonian High Council…" Rhea continued, manoeuvring the boy to a staircase, and proceeding to push him downwards.</p><p>"My pod… my sister…" the boy tried; the sounds of impacts above now muffled due to the distance they had descended already.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Rhea repeated. "I had an argument with my eldest; he thought there was something more we could do. He found your pod and took it," Rhea explained.</p><p>"I saw," the boy stated as they reached a door.</p><p>"We had another Kryptonian space pod," Rhea continued, "but it was broken. Now, the rest of the royal family are already in status," Rhea explained, not hearing the boy's protests as she used fingerprint recognition to open heavy steel doors to reveal a line of about 20 cryro-pods, with 2 still free. "You will have to take my son's spot," she stated, heavily now. "At least he's safe…"</p><p>"How can you tell this planet won't be destoryed by the remains of Kr… my world?" The boy asked, unable to finish the sentence properly.</p><p>"Because the technology we could have used to stabilize your world is keeping this one together," Rhea stated, showing the boy to the empty cryogenic pod. "What's your name, by the way?"</p><p>"Urm… oh, Kandar-El, son of Jor-El and Alura," Kandar stated as he stepped into the pod, unsure of anything right now.</p><p>"Welcome to Daxam, Kandar-El," Rhea smiled politely as the pressed a button. And that was the last thing Kandar knew.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>2.5 Years Ago.</p><p>Astra was alone in the Cortex of STAR Labs, but that wasn't to say she was alone in the facility as military personnel streamed passed the door, through the corridor, on a training exercise. It reminded her a little of home, being part of the military guild on Krypton. Of course, she was officially retired from all that and sort of still under Director Danvers' eye, but she didn't mind that. She had to do this for her Little One, for Kara.</p><p>That was when a green light shone in the room, causing her to jump as a man appeared within the light, making her stand up now, shocked.</p><p>"Hello, Astra," the older gentleman smiled at her, his silvery locks combed back as his Green Lantern ring glowed on his finger.</p><p>"Ha…?" Astra asked; long ago, she and Ha-Pri had had an affair back on Krypton, it had been full of passion and lust, but it was never meant to be – he was dedicated to the Lantern Corp, while she was betrothed to Non. When she'd turned on Non, for the sake of her Little One, and lived, she had heard of rumors of the Kryptonian Green Lantern, but up until now she'd reserved judgement on his own survival after so long.</p><p>"A lot has happened since we last saw one another," Ha stated, moving forward a little; Astra didn't resist. "Krypton's gone, you and Non are separate, and little Kara is all grown up."</p><p>"You mean Non is dead?" Astra corrected him. "Wait, you've been watching us?" Astra realized, curious.</p><p>"No. But word spreads in the Corp and after nearly all of Krypton was destroyed, we like to keep our eye on those remaining, but I'm not here to speak about that," Ha explained, somewhat regretfully as Astra opened her mouth to question her former lover. "Do you know of a man called Mon-El?"</p><p>"Urm… yes, he's living with Winn Ramon," Astra stated without thinking. "Why?"</p><p>"I have news," there was a smirk on his face now as Astra shrugged and alerted Winn and Mon, who, a few moments later appeared through one of Cisco's portals, with Cisco, all looking confused.</p><p>"Oh, a Green Lantern," Mon stated at Ha-Pri's appearance. "Nice."</p><p>"Mon-El?" Ha asked as Astra and Cisco stood back, Winn putting an arm around his boyfriend.</p><p>"That's me," Mon stated.</p><p>"Your family requests you to come home," Ha stated simply, causing the room to fall silent at that.</p><p>"I didn't think Green Lanterns did house calls like that," Mon replied, coolly.</p><p>"We don't, but –" Ha started.</p><p>"Your family?" Winn turned to Mon at this now, cutting off Ha-Pri. "You said they were all dead?"</p><p>"I assumed they were. Daxam was decimated by the destruction of Krypton… my family had technology that could keep the planet stable but…" Mon shrugged at this.</p><p>"Daxam survived," Ha confirmed. "They are rebuilding, and they request their Prince to return home."</p><p>"I have a younger brother, Mor-An, he can be Prince," Mon dismissed, about to grab Winn and pull him away.</p><p>"The survivors of Daxam need their original Prince if things are to return to any sense of normality," Ha sighed, before adding, "Look, kid, I don't care whether you return there with me or not, but your mother can be quite persuasive and if you're not coming back, then I need some of my fellow Lanterns to help protect me from her wrath." At this, Astra gave a chuckle; she remembered Queen Rhea and the woman's determination.</p><p>"You should go," it was Winn who said this, causing Mon to look at his boyfriend in shock. "You have a whole world to help… it's selfish of me to want to keep you when duty awaits. Besides, it could do you good. You've been moping around ever since you got here, and they are your family."</p><p>"But I don't…." Mon started.</p><p>"It could just be a visit," Winn added. "Show your face, give the crown or whatever to your brother and come home."</p><p>"That's… yeah," Mon nodded. "Besides, if I said no, my mom would only send more messengers to get to me," Mon leaned over to kiss Winn a this, "but I'm coming back."</p><p>"And so am I," Ha spoke up, his eyes on Astra now, who blushed. "We have unfinished business, Ms In-Ze."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>It had been nearly a week since Kara and Barry had got their full Kryptonian Bond, and neither had figured out the best way to use it – they kept on idly looking into each other's business and jumping whenever one person thought anything aloud. It was infuriating – especially when Kara kept interrupting Barry when he was on the toilet.</p><p>"You guys really need help with that," Belle Wells stated bemusedly as Barry jumped for the fifth time this morning when Kara screamed agitatedly in his head about a cancelled contract at CatCo before apologising to Barry.</p><p>"Know anyone with a Kryptonian Bond, do you?" Barry asked dryly, Belle frowning at him.</p><p>"No…" Belle reasoned, "Although, what about Astra?"</p><p>"She's tried," Barry sighed. "But her bond with her sister was different to this – don't ask me how," Barry groaned. "She and Ha-Pri have yet to form one either; we're in the dark here."</p><p>"What about a magic user?" Belle asked suddenly, "I mean, Enchantress gave it to you, maybe a magic user will help?"</p><p>Barry frowned at this, thinking.</p><p>"John could know," Barry started slowly. "I mean, there could be magical variations of this that would be similar enough to help us learn."</p><p><em>Or we could ask the multiverse,</em> Kara had been listening in through their Bond and Barry laughed this time.</p><p>"Or the multiverse," he repeated aloud for Belle. "Kara's suggestion."</p><p>"That's weird," Belle frowned at the connection. "Try it then. Anyway, have you heard anything from Mila or…?"</p><p>"Enchantress?" Barry finished; Belle was obviously unsure to call her by her human name of June or Empowered name of Enchantress. "No. Alex has DEO agents looking country-wide, while the Justice League are covering everything else. Why?"</p><p>"I was simply curious. I know how difficult she can be – Mila and I are former friends, after all," Belle pointed out.</p><p>"You'd still be friends if it weren't for Enchantress," Barry pointed out, "plus the whole no-soul thing," he was still wrapping his head around this. "But we'll find her. It's only a matter of time."</p><p>"What about Enchantress though?" Belle asked, genuinely curious now.</p><p>"What about her?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well, will you stop-stop her or just… you know, stop her?" Belle asked.</p><p>"If you mean kill her? Alex and John are looking into a way of getting the witch from the woman, but I mean, if that can't happen… well, the evidence speaks for itself," Barry sighed, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Do you still… you know, love June?" Belle asked.</p><p>"That's deeply personal," Barry pointed out, feeling Kara's own intrigue through the Bond and unsure whether to laugh at his soulmate or tell her to get back to work. Belle held up her hands though, about to apologise but Barry waved her off. "A part of me always will, but we're not destined for each other. Kara and I are," he felt the smugness through his Bond as Belle gave a smirk. A moment of silence passed before Barry added, "Now, how about we get back to work?"</p><p>"Hm?" Belle asked, remembering they'd both been dealing with contracts that would benefit their company. "Right. Yes."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>John Constantine walked into STAR Labs' former Cortex, where Winn and Cisco were working distractedly.</p><p>"Winslow Romeo," John called as Winn chuckled at the nickname and turned to the other man.</p><p>"The last name is Ramon, not Romeo," Cisco stated, agitated; Winn having been adopted into the Ramon family when a kid. He knew Winn and John had a thing going on, but also knew John and Alex had a thing too, so didn't quite approve of the man fooling around with his brother.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's my Romeo," John stated, winking playfully to Winn at this.</p><p>"Ignore him," Winn stated to John, referencing Cisco at this. "What can I do to help?"</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," John stated truthfully. "Although, I was just giving Rachel Roth some tips. She's completely free of her demonic father, so there's no reason not to release her."</p><p>"Ah, that's not up to me," Winn shrugged. "That's Alex's job," he added simply.</p><p>"Oh, and where is our wonderful boss today?" John asked, perching on a desk while Cisco continued to type and ignore the conversation.</p><p>"Meeting up with Maxwell Lord," Cisco was the one to answer.</p><p>"Oh?" John frowned at this.</p><p>"Yeah, Lord Enterprises is facing financial ruin," Winn explained. "She's offered to take them in as part of the DEO's science department."</p><p>"Oh interesting," John stated, frowning thoughtfully. "Speaking of the science department… I passed by one very handsome blighter on my way here. Room 3, I think…."</p><p>"Oh, that's the biological research's new base of operations," Cisco was the one to answer. "Doctor Raymond Palmer leads the study there; they're looking into technological cures to natural illnesses and disabilities – apparently they're months away from perfecting a computer chip that allows paralyzed people the ability to walk."</p><p>"Ray Palmer…" John however smirked to himself; Winn and Cisco unable to tell if he'd taken in a word of what Cisco had just stated after telling him Ray's name.</p><p>"Why did you want to know?" Winn asked, suspiciously.</p><p>Whatever John's answer, however, it was ignored as warning alarms went across their computer, forcing Cisco and Winn to turn back to their computers.</p><p>"Satellite Alert from Fort Rozz," Winn stated, pulling up the feed.</p><p>"There's a small ship coming into the atmosphere…" Cisco confirmed. "Controlled landing – although it's course is off… oh," he paused as he looked at his brother then back to the computer. "The ship is Daxamite."</p><p>"Cisco, you need to get me there," Winn stated, standing at this. "If it's Mon…"</p><p>"I know," Cisco nodded sombrely. As each day went by without Mon, Winn was starting to think his boyfriend had left him for good.</p><p>Without a second glance at John now, Cisco opened a portal with his powers and he and Winn moved through, coming out at the Bay of Central's portion of the joint cities – really it was an estuary, where the river that separated the joint cities met the ocean, but most people just called it the Bay.</p><p>They looked up to see a fireball hurtling down, although reducing speed and both were concerned.</p><p>"It'll crash into the water…" Winn stated, worriedly, ignoring onlookers nearby who were gasping and pointing.</p><p>"I'll send an alert on the League system," Cisco stated. "Someone –"</p><p>"Thanks for the invite, boys," John's voice interrupted them, sounding sarcastic, as they turned to see that John Constantine had followed them – likely having teleported using magic to follow them. "We're stopping that, yeah?" He pointed at the small falling ship, but before either could answer, he'd already started chanting a spell in Latin, and it was all the brothers could do but watch as the ship slowed even more, changing direction quickly before it slowly and gracefully landed with gentle ease a few feet before them, landing instead in the shallow waters beyond, so that only an few inches of it was in water. It barely created a ripple.</p><p>John fell into silence as he sighed, regaining his strength.</p><p>"That's definitely not the ship Mon arrived in," Winn stated, moving forward and ignoring the water soaking his feet and shoes as he looked at the large object – it wasn't massive, but could likely hold a couple of people in it comfortably.</p><p>"Well, Mon's ship was a Kryptonian pod," Cisco pointed out, hanging back.</p><p>Before Winn got too close, however, a door slid sideways, revealing a man standing there – his dark hair was longer and combed back and he was supporting a beard, but it was definitely the familiar Mon-El as he jumped down from the door, grinning at Winn.</p><p>"I should have known you'd be the first face I saw. I've missed you!" Mon stated, stepping out from the pod, not even asking permission as he moved in, to kiss Winn passionately.</p><p>They were only separated when there was an awkward cough from behind Mon – from the small craft. Winn split from his former-and-likely-still boyfriend as all turned to see a young blonde man, in his late-twenties, looking at them all awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh," Mon stated, looking between the man and the DEO group. "This… this is Kandar. He's Kryptonian and… well, he's Kara's brother."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara didn't know what to think; she was numb, in fact, having heard the news from Barry by their telepathic Bond by mistake – Cisco had contacted Barry, forgetting of this Bond with Kara. But she had to go and find out.</p><p>Her brother…</p><p>She remembered the day clearly: Kal's pod would go first, then hers, followed by Kandar's… but the planet had collapsed too quickly and Kal's pod was propelled by the shockwave, while Kara's had been caught and pushed into the Phantom Zone. Kandar had been behind her though, and as she narrowly escaped being killed in the destruction, she'd known in her heart that he'd died – especially when she landed on Earth to find Kal-El grown up with no sign of her brother.</p><p>She and Kandar had never had a Bond, either – they may have been twins, but being boy-and-girl, coming from different eggs, the bond was never meant for them. Twin bonds were for identical twins like Kara and Kaylar on other worlds. They had, however, spent 13 years together as twins, growing together. Astra, of course, had preferred Kara, while Uncle Jor had doted on Kandar, the first boy in the family – this being long before Kal had been conceived.</p><p>The pain of losing her brother had been hard, but she'd had a new family in Alex and Eliza, and Kal himself had grown to become a brother to her. She'd never completely forgotten Kandar, but she knew mourning for her twin would be no different to mourning for her parents or planet, and she had to remember all she had since that fateful day – she had Clark, Lois and their kids, her Aunt Astra and Ha-Pri, her human family and, of course, Barry. But now…</p><p>She ran into the former Cortex where Kandar sat, Belle looking him over, and stopped to take in her brother, who froze at seeing his own sister.</p><p>"You've grown," both Kara and Kandar said as one, both giggling at the same words.</p><p>"How…?" Kara asked though, moving toward him as Belle stood back, allowing the family reunion to happen. She barely noticed that Mon-El was back, or that Winn was giving him a bad haircut.</p><p>"My pod crashed on Daxam," Kandar explained. "It was the pod Mon used to get here." Kara shot Mon a dirty look at this, but he gave her an apologetic glance, trying to wave off Winn's scissors. "Don't be mad at him. I had been far enough away from it there was no way Mon knew it belonged to someone living and not just thrown from the thing." Kandar had decided this long ago; Mon had not seen or heard him. The pod was in the courtyard of the royal palace. He could not be mad at the man. Besides, meeting Queen Rhea had been good for him - she was his surrogate mother now.</p><p>"Queen Rhea found me," Kandar continued, "the entire Daxam Royal Family were going into statis and I was given Mon's pod. He took mine after all." Kandar gave Mon a playful look at that who rolled his eyes "It was ten years later when we were awoken, to find the remains of Daxam and Krypton. I stayed to help rebuild – I thought you and Kal were dead – but when Mon returned and told us of Supergirl and Superman… well, I knew I had to come back to you," he smiled weakly.</p><p>"I filled him in on your side of the story," Mon spoke now, moving away from Winn and the scissors. "About the Phantom Zone, the Danvers, Astra and Non, CatCo and Supergirl…"</p><p>"Don't forget Super Dog," Barry came in, Lara beside him as she moved passed Barry and to Kara, before turning on Kandar with a low growl.</p><p>"Lara!" Kara told her dog, who backed off at the command, Kandar chuckling at this.</p><p>"You have a dog named after Aunt Lara?" he stated, crouching down to give the dog a pet. She gave him a sniff, then allowed him to pet her, figuring that he was nice enough and smelled a little like Kara, too. "Where'd you get her?"</p><p>"My Prime and Karry alternatives dogs had puppies. They gifted her to me," Kara said and Kandar looked up, confused. "Multiverse. I'll explain more later."</p><p>"Kandar's cells are slowly adapting to our yellow sun," Belle spoke up, deciding to stop the multiverse conversation. Everyone turned to look at her now. "I don't know if he'll get super abilities here, but he'll definitely be stronger."</p><p>"I spent a lot of time around what you guys called Kryptonite," Kandar stated before Kara could ask. "Daxam was littered with the stuff when we got out," he added. "If it wasn't for the quick-thinking of Rhea…" Kandar put a finger to his throat and slid it across, to show that he'd be dead if it weren't for the Daxam Queen. "The Daxamites had a lot of alternative technology Krypton didn't," he continued. "They even had a way to save Krypton…"</p><p>"So, it is true," Kara sighed as she took a step back. "I heard mom saying something, and Aunt Astra alluded to it…"</p><p>"Apparently the High Council debated it for too long – the fault in Krypton's geology grew too big to be saved," he nodded to Mon at this.</p><p>"No one actually knows what caused the fault in Krypton's core," Mon added in. "When it was discovered, there was a good portion of people who wanted to give Krypton the technology to save them. But there were still people who didn't want to. I said the royal family could…"</p><p>"Water under the bridge," Kara said with a shrug, cutting Mon off. "There are a handful of Kryptonians alive now, but we're so much more than our home world."</p><p>"What about Kal?" Kandar now asked though, as Kara smiled at this. "We were sworn to protect him, and I failed. I failed you and him."</p><p>"He grew up without us," Kara stated. "He has children of his own… in fact, if it's okay with Doctor Wells…?" She looked to Belle, who nodded. "Come on, I have to show you off to Clark."</p><p>"Clark?" Kandar chuckled at the name as she led him from the room.</p><p>There was a moment of bemused silence before Mon turned to Winn.</p><p>"You haven't… I mean, is there anyone else since I left?" Mon asked, looking a little uncomfortable asking this – they hadn't exactly spoken much since Mon had returned.</p><p>"No one important," Winn stated quickly, catching Cisco's eye at this – John had since gone back to help Rachel Roth with something, being somewhat dejected that Winn hadn't paid him the slightest bit of attention since they'd returned from the Bay.</p><p>"So, can we pick up where we left off?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Definitely!" Winn said, hugging Mon and drawing him in for another kiss.</p><p>"I guess John's out of the picture," Cisco whispered to himself with a smirk. "Good."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Being the middle of the day, Clark was at the Daily Planet while Lois was in the office with Perry White. The kids, Jason and Ella, were both at school. He'd been alerted to the Justice League's need for help, but hadn't answered it as it had been resolved before he could leave anyway.</p><p>Now though, Clark was super-spying on his wife and Perry White, but it was interrupted when his eyes fell upon the woman walking into the office – he had to smile as he jumped up to greet his cousin but paused when he noticed she wasn't alone. A blonde man who looked remarkably like her was behind her, taking in the office with intrigue.</p><p>"Clark," Kara stated, going over to hug her cousin, who returned the hug only too willingly, although eyeing the man who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "You remember when I arrived…?" Kara said quietly as she pulled out of the hug, Clark's attention drawn back to her, "I kept asking about my brother and we soon determined he hadn't survive the explosion…" she was choosing her words carefully, given the humans present who all had eager ears to listen in on conversation.</p><p>"Wait, this is Kandar?" Clark asked, putting the two-and-two easily together as Kara chuckled and stood aside.</p><p>"You look so much like Uncle Jor!" Kandar stated, holding a hand for Clark to shake, but he instead moved in and hugged the younger man, surprising Kandar.</p><p>When they'd parted, Clark led them over to his desk, Kara taking Lois's empty seat from the next cubicle, while Clark grabbed another seat for Kandar.</p><p>"How is this possible?" Clark asked, looking between his two cousins now as he sat back down.</p><p>"My pod," Kandar kept his voice low, getting he had to keep this information quiet, "got knocked off course and sent crashing onto Daxam. I was found by Queen Rhea and put into statis with the rest of the royal family," he'd been explaining this ever since he and Mon landed earlier, so it was easy to streamline. "When the planet was safe, we were awoken and Queen Rhea started to rebuild all they lost – plenty of the civilians had fled underground for safety, so while the population was decimated, there was at least a population to start anew. I helped out, but I always felt something was missing – not to mention the scattered remains of home literally everywhere I looked."</p><p>"When Mon came back with Ha-Pri and told me of my sister on Earth, I had to come back with him, I knew I had to start my new life properly with my true family," Kandar finished, Kara was still grinning from ear-to-ear – she hadn't stopped grinning since she'd discovered her brother's survival.</p><p>"Well, we are family," Clark stated. "And you have to meet my wife," he added, just as Lois came out of Perry's office and paused at seeing the two blondes with her husband.</p><p>After an even more streamlined explanation, Lois happily hugged her new cousin-in-law, and even invited him to dinner the next night – Clark and Lois had date night plans tonight, it seemed, and Kandar had to get acclimatized to Earth, after all. Mon had been the one to teach him the English language before their arrival, luckily.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p><em>Will Kandar be alright in there?</em> Barry asked Kara that night through their Bond as he cleaned their dinnerplates while Kara relaxed on the sofa. Kandar had gone to bed, having been tired from the long day. It was debated on whether he'd stay with Mon and Winn, but Kara had been adamant that her brother come and live with her and Barry – besides, Winn and Mon had a lot of 'catching up' to do.</p><p><em>This is a 3-bed apartment, he'll be fine</em>, Kara stated simply as Barry looked over at her. Lara was in Kandar's room, both keeping an eye on him and protecting him at the same time. <em>You know, you're getting better at this telepathic Bond-stuff, though.</em></p><p><em>Well, it's all about realizing what to think about and what… not to, </em>Barry reasoned as Kara chuckled.</p><p><em>You do have some very dirty thoughts, Mr Allen! </em>Kara joked as Barry moved back into the living room to sit down next to her. <em>But I have been wondering…</em></p><p><em>About asking Karry Universe for help? </em>Barry added.</p><p><em>How did you know? </em>Kara seemed taken aback by this.</p><p><em>I'm in your head,</em> Barry reminded her. <em>Plus, Amelia did say her Karry had the full Bond.</em></p><p><em>True,</em> Kara nodded at this, smirking to herself.</p><p><em>I still can't believe you have a brother,</em> Barry changed the conversation, but kind of liking this intimate way of talking, meaning it saved him even opening his mouth.</p><p><em>I'd long given him up for dead.</em> Kara explained,<em> and all this time he's been on Daxam,</em> Kara smiled again at this.</p><p><em>What were the Daxamites like? I know when Mon arrived you made a passing remark to them being kind of stuck up…</em> Barry started.</p><p><em>Well, put it this way: if Krypton was America, then Daxam was England. They were all about royalty, although their Royal Family made all the laws and stuff, unlike England,</em> Kara frowned at this thought.</p><p><em>Interesting. So, I mean, not to be unkind here, but what's the long-term plan?</em> Barry asked now as Kara looked to him, genuinely confused by the question as Barry elaborated. <em>I mean, I'm all too happy for Kandar to live here while he finds his feet, but if we want a family one day… well, this is a 3-bedroom apartment.</em></p><p><em>Thinking of kids already, Barry? </em>Kara smirked at this; it was Barry's time to blush. "I think marriage first," Kara switched to speaking aloud now.</p><p>"Sure," Barry stated simply.</p><p>"Sure?" Kara paused at this. "Wait, are you…?"</p><p>"Let's do it. Let's get married," Barry grinned as he said this.</p><p>"You're romantic," Kara chuckled, leaning in to kiss Barry at this. "And if you're looking for the I do… well, I do. Although I don't want to wait forever… and no fancy plans, I can't abide by fancy."</p><p>"Then lets just go down to the town hall and do it there. Bring Kandar along as witness," Barry stated, eagerly.</p><p>"Kind of need to get him sorted out as an American citizen first, but sure," Kara stated. "And maybe bring Eliza and your parents along too – I think your mom and dad would appreciate seeing one of their kids getting married."</p><p>Barry chuckled at this as Kara stood up to move over and look out of the balcony. It was a reasonably quiet night and they didn't need to go out as superheroes all the time with the Justice League about. Although if there was something nearby…</p><p><em>You know, that still didn't answer my question on what happens with Kandar in the long term… </em>Barry added, but Kara had gone and he chuckled, hearing the sirens as he knew Supergirl had gone out to save some poor soul. He leaned back on the sofa. <em>Mrs Kara Allen… </em>he told himself.</p><p><em>Please, Mrs Kara Allen-El,</em> Kara corrected as Barry paused at this.</p><p><em>Unusual, but I like it,</em> Barry stated as he got up once more to start the dishwasher.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Amelia Allen woke up in her own bed. She didn't know how she'd gotten there as the last thing she remembered was Enchantress leaving June's body to take over hers…</p><p>But wait, where was June? Where was Kate Thomson?</p><p>As she sat up quickly, she felt different. Better. Whole.</p><p>Of course, her soul had been returned to her, and with it, her freedom from Enchantress.</p><p>Moving to the door, a smile on her face now, she ran down the stairs, surprising her mother who was cleaning in the living room.</p><p>"Mila? You're back!" Nora ran over to hug her daughter. "But… how? What happened?"</p><p>"I don't know," Mila admitted. "I was with Enchantress and then I'm here."</p><p>"That was a week ago, sweetie," Nora pointed out, Mila pausing at this, but Nora pressed on. "Your alternative, the one from the other universe, she said you had no soul…?"</p><p>"I didn't, but I do now. I don't know, I can… feel it," Mila stated. "It's weird. It's like I'm whole."</p><p>"I have to tell Barry," Nora started to the phone, but Mila stopped her.</p><p>"Wait, mom… Barry will just tell Alex and then we'll be at square one all over again," Mila admitted. While she felt whole and free, she knew her actions at the DEO in releasing Enchantress entirely with would warrant another house arrest – or worse. "Please, lets just have the day. Once dad gets back from his shift, we can have a little family time and then I'll turn myself in. No Barry."</p><p>Nora frowned at this. It was tempting. Finally, she relented.</p><p>"Fine," she sighed but smiled. "It's nice to have you back – and so bubbly!"</p><p>"I've been lost for a long time," Mila admitted, sadly. "This is the first I've felt myself in a very long time," with that, she kissed her mother's cheek and moved off to the kitchen. She was hungry and as far as she could tell, it had been a whole week since she'd last eaten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I brought in Kandar. I felt he was needed as he was lacking in our multiverse - and he was unplanned until I started writing this chapter. Now, this was a bit of a filler chapter I admit, but next week will be more interesting.</p><p>As usual, please comment or Kudos to show your support.</p><p>KarryBeta OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Play the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When an intergalactic fighting show comes to Earth, it's not Supergirl they want as their challenger, but the Flash. Barry must use all his skills, plus a little help from his Bond and the multiverse, to come out victorious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Play the Game.</p><p>-Many Years Ago, on Krypton-</p><p>The young blonde woman lay at the feet of a great hulking grey monster, which roared as it held its hands high in fists, ready to strike.</p><p>The monster stopped, however as it instead, squealed, shocked by an invisible force as it stepped back and fell to the floor too, just as the young blonde groaned on the floor herself.</p><p>"And there you have it," a new woman spoke, she looked somewhat like a bug as she addressed what looked to be a form of camera in front of her, "our Kryptonian challenger was defeated in round 3! And we all know what that means…" she had a smug look on her face at this; but before anything more could be said, a man appeared behind her – he was tall, bulky and handsome with dark hair and dark eyes.</p><p>"You chose the wrong challenger," Seg-El of Krypton stated as the woman paused, turning to face Seg. "Jax-Ur is a great army General, but in a fight…"</p><p>"With training she could become great," the bug-woman stated, smiling unpleasantly at Seg. "But she lost the fight. Doomsday won," she nodded to the hulking creature which was already being led back into the ship by similar bug like people. "Krypton is forfeit. Your technology and people are –"</p><p>"Ah," Seg interrupted her, a small smirk on his face now. "You see, there we have a problem. All our weapons are trained on this ship, along with those on our satellites and even our neighbors on Daxam. If you try, we'll blow you from the sky."</p><p>"Well this is… different," the bug-lady seemed concerned. "It seems Krypton wants to change the rules of our game."</p><p>"We just ask that you leave us in peace and never come back," Seg-El folded his arms now, moving closer to the bug lady.</p><p>"Very well," the bug-woman paused. "But we will take your challenger as prize!"</p><p>Seg paused at this, glancing down at Jax-Ur now. The blonde woman was a mess – she'd lost an eye in her second battle and Doomsday had really weakened her. He'd prefer she came back to Krypton and be healed there but right now that was not be an option.</p><p>"Fine," Seg-El sighed, "but never come back to Krypton." His voice was clear. It was a demand.</p><p>"Very well. We shall get our kicks elsewhere. Now, get out of this arena!" The bug-lady snapped as Seg shared one more apologetic look at Jax-Ur before he vanished, teleporting from the arena.</p><p>The bug-lady however, turned back to the camera again as she gave a final address: "Broadcasting live is full of challenges, people. Galactic Conquest faced a defeat today, but we won the challenges. Until next time, Rox out."</p><p>With that, the camera was switched off as the ship began to take off, leaving Krypton's orbit, and taking Jax-Ur with them.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Present Day.</p><p>Kara and Barry were in Alex's redecorated office in the DEO; Astra and Ha had been telling them about Full Kryptonian Bonds, trying to get the pair to understand.</p><p>"No offense," Kara interrupted, holding out a hand to the couple, who had been struggling to understand exactly what Kara and Barry were experiencing. "But you two don't really know exactly what this is. Ha, you have never bonded with anyone, and Aunt Astra, your bond with mom wasn't as deep." The two nodded, understanding. "It would be nice to talk to someone who actually knew."</p><p>"Well the other Amelia said Karry Kara and Barry had the full bond," Astra pointed out.</p><p>"Good point," Barry said. "We had considered them, after all."</p><p>"Alex, mind if we call Karry Universe?" Kara asked her sister.</p><p>"Please do," Alex said, having been sitting and listening in interest. She put in her code to the computers to call Karry Universe.</p><p>An A.I. named Gideon answered, then transferred them to Karry's Kara.</p><p>"Hey," Karry's Kara voice spoke. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Amelia told us you have the full bond," SuperEarth Kara said, not holding back. "Do you mind coming over here and talking to us? A witch just gave it to us…"</p><p>"You know, Amelia did mention that to us," Karry Kara said, chuckling. "No problem. We'll ask Clark to come and watch the kids. See you soon."</p><p>They hung up the phone, SuperEarth's Kara and Barry feeling smug at this, and a few moment later, Karry's Kara and Barry appeared, they coming by the system, so appearing on the X on the floor of the office. "So, another Karry with the full bond…" Karry's Barry said with a smile. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>"Well… How do you deal with this?" SuperEarth Barry said. "Having someone in your head all the time… it just… it feels unnatural – no offense."</p><p>"Although we have a handle on the telepathic conversations," SuperEarth's Kara pointed out, her Barry quickly nodding in agreement to that.</p><p>"Impressive," Karry's Kara, nevertheless, giggled. "You know, you'll soon get to the point where it's so natural when you don't hear the others' thoughts it will be weird. Barry belongs in my head and I in his. Yes, I know this was forced on you so didn't develop naturally, but you'll get used to it."</p><p>"And if you need some time in the beginning, distance lessens the mental voice. Kara can go hang out with Clark. Being on different worlds also makes it impossible to hear," Karry's Barry added.</p><p>"What about the sharing power thing?" Alex spoke up as the SuperEarth couple considered the distance mention. "That could come in useful."</p><p>"We can share powers?" SuperEarth's Kara and Barry spoke up at this.</p><p>"Did you not listen to John?" Alex sighed at her sister, who shrugged at this.</p><p>"Yes," Karry's Kara said, laughing at the interaction. "We can share powers. We've only done it once in battle though because it takes one person concentrating completely on the other. We have practiced a lot. It's easier when in battle, but…" Karry's Kara and Barry looked at each other and the SuperEarth couple knew they were talking. Then, Karry's Kara closed her eyes and took a breath.</p><p>Karry's Barry stood up and waited. Then, his eyes started to glow with heat vision, and he let it out, striking the floor in front of the pair. It was weaker than Kara's normally, only scorching the carpet, but the two stopped. "It's more powerful when you're really in battle," Karry's Barry explained. "When I concentrated on Kara when she was fighting Reign in the game she was completely able to use all my speed and powers. It's harder when not in battle to use it and we don't practice it much. We prefer fighting besides each other."</p><p>"So do we," SuperEarth's Barry smirked at the remark, liking fighting alongside Supergirl.</p><p>"It's something to consider though," SuperEarth's Kara spoke, ignoring Alex's complaints that they'd burnt a perfectly new carpet, impressed by the display. "Any other tips?"</p><p>"How long do you have?" Karry's Barry asked and then noticed the look from the couple. "Okay, I guess we have time to kill."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila sat in a STAR Labs cell, John Constantine chanting Latin in front of her while Alex looked on from beyond the cell. She waited, somewhat impatiently but equally bemused.</p><p>"It's true," John finally spoke when he'd done his chanting and turned to Alex. "She has her soul."</p><p>"I'm still not sure why you didn't just ask my double to come back with her Death Totem to confirm that?" Mila sighed as John gave her a somewhat apologetic look before moving out of the cell, Alex activating the barrier once more.</p><p>"I appreciate you coming to me and volunteering to be put away," Alex spoke as Mila turned to her, trying her hardest not to fold her arms as she felt a great dislike toward Alex – she may have her soul back, but she still remembered everything she'd gone through the past few years. "But…"</p><p>"I still can't be trusted," Mila sighed, finishing Alex's sentence. "I have my powers back with no means of blocking them this time as that bracelet doesn't work," Mila confirmed, to a nod from Alex.</p><p>"I'm trying my best, love, to come up with a way to reduce your powers at least," John stated now. "As Alex doesn't trust you with your powers."</p><p>"I get it," Mila sighed, raising her hands. "After the jailbreak two years ago and now releasing Enchantress, there's no way I'm ever going to gain your trust, Danvers."</p><p>"That's Director Danvers," Alex corrected, to an eyeroll from Mila.</p><p>"I turned myself in, that should count for something," Mila pointed out.</p><p>"It does, but it's not enough. While you have your powers, Enchantress is still out there. She could influence you again," Alex moved closer to the screen now, and to Mila who raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where she is?"</p><p>"Nope," Mila shook her head. "The last I knew she left June to take over my body – and that was a week ago."</p><p>"She's been quiet for a week," Alex frowned. "What about June?"</p><p>"No clue. For all I know she killed June and Kate and –" Mila was saying.</p><p>"Kate?!" Alex looked stunned at the name.</p><p>"Kate Thomson… she creates perfect clones of an individual," Mila confirmed, frowning at Alex's reaction, although she seemed to be deflating now – it obviously not the Kate she thought, causing Milia to wonder what Kate she would be protective of. As far as Mila knew there was no Kate in the DEO.</p><p>"So, Enchantress made a clone of June. She has her own body," John was the one to say this.</p><p>"Possibly," Mila added in. "I never saw her make a June clone and don't recall anything while Enchantress had my body."</p><p>"There may be something I can do," John spoke up now as both women looked to him. "Repressed memories spell. It's not too difficult but I need some time to prepare. I can access the memories Mila doesn't know she has to see what we're missing. It'd take a couple of days to prepare though…" John added, thoughtfully now.</p><p>"Do it," Alex stated, turning to Mila though. "In the meantime, sit tight."</p><p>"Not much else I can do," Mila pointed out with a shrug as John smirked at the remark. Alex gave her a nod and, surprising Mila, didn't darken off the cell like she did with other residence, leaving Mila a chance to look up and down the corridor and access to more light.</p><p>Maybe Sainted Alex wasn't as bad as she thought.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry and Belle were in their office in the Central portion of Central-National City – they rented it for their business – and both were in a business computer call with a potential client. That was when the call went black, confusing the pair.</p><p>An image suddenly appeared on their computer screens, a female of almost bug-like appearance faced them; she appeared on their cell phones too, and Barry and Belle suspected she was everywhere as she spoke-</p><p>"Hello, planet Earth," the woman said. "We are Galactic Conquest. I am your host, Rox, and your planet has been chosen to be a part of an exciting competition! We have been monitoring your Earthly champions, as you call them heroes, your Justice League, and have chosen The Flash…" a picture of Barry in his outfit appeared on the screen; Belle and Barry looked at each other, confused and worried, not sure what was going on. Barry felt Kara's concern too as Rox continued, "...as champion of Earth. If the Flash can beat our three chosen fighters, your Earth will win and be rewarded greatly, and the Flash will be given any prize of his choice. If the Flash fails, Earth will lose, and its resources and people will be ours for the picking."</p><p><em>This sounds vaguely familiar,</em> Kara told Barry through their Bond, Barry able to see what she was seeing at CatCo, with Rox on every screen there, on every mobile device and anything that picked up sound.</p><p>"The competition will take place tomorrow. Our ship will be in orbit within minutes. The Flash must meet with me, alone, directly under our ship at 0900 hours, Pacific Standard Time. Please note that any interference with the competition will result in Earth's immediate surrender." With that, the screen went blank and silence fell.</p><p>"We have to go," Barry instantly stated to Belle, who nodded.</p><p><em>Justice League meeting, now,</em> Kara confirmed as Barry ran, heading straight for Fort Rozz.</p><p>It took a few minutes for other members of the League to arrive at Fort Rozz – Barry, Belle and Cisco ran, orbed and vibed them to the location; as this was a world-wide emergency, they were all needed, regardless of where in the country they worked, and soon the Green Arrow, Black Canary, Stopwatch, Vibe, Batwoman, White Rabbit, Wonder Woman, Astra – who didn't have a superhero name – Superman, Wavelength, Dreamer, Vixen, Elongated Man, Black Cat, Hawk, and Ghost were all present. The room was somewhat crowded, but everyone was looking to Kara and Barry.</p><p>"What can we do?" Batwoman immediately asked in concern, the first person to speak in the crowd.</p><p>"This thing is very familiar," Kara repeated aloud this time, Lara sitting next to her quietly but alert.</p><p>"Their ship has come into orbit," Alex stated – she was on one of the screens at the DEO, "I've ordered all worldwide military to lay low; we don't want to start an intergalactic war now."</p><p>"Why can't we just blow them out of the sky?" Sue Dearbon, otherwise known as Black Cat, asked reproachfully.</p><p>"You heard them," Barry stated. "Any interference will result in Earth's immediate surrender."</p><p>"Blowing them up isn't exactly interfering though," Allegra Garcia, also known as Wavelength, pointed out.</p><p>"We don't exactly have the technology to blow them out of the sky," Kara was the one to point this one out.</p><p>"I thought this place, Fort Rozz…?" Wally started.</p><p>"This was a prison ship, Hawk," Kara pointed out to Wally, "it doesn't have that technology."</p><p>"But if I fight – and win – they go away and we go on as normal," Barry pointed out. He was confident in being the Flash now and had received intermittent training over the past year from both New Justice Rae and Prime's Barry respectively, and felt confident he could take on this challenge.</p><p>"Why didn't they choose Superman or Supergirl?" Batwoman pointed out, a small smirk at Kara.</p><p>"We don't know," Astra was the one to state this. "I've never even heard –"</p><p>"Karry Universe!" Kara shouted this out, causing nearly everyone to jump, as she realized why Galactic Conquest was so familiar to her now. "Alex, can you connect the multiverse system to Fort Rozz and call Karry Universe? They faced this before," she turned to Barry, "Amelia, when she was here, she mentioned their Bond connected their powers and used it when facing off in an intergalactic game. Their Kara and Barry even mentioned it to us the other day – this is the same game; it has to be!"</p><p>"Putting you through now," Alex stated as a secondary screen turned on. A moment later, the familiar voice of Gideon came over the speakers.</p><p>"Hello SuperEarth. How can I help?" Gideon asked, the screen staying black.</p><p>"Please tell me your Kara or Barry are free," Kara implored as the rest of the League remained silent, Barry watching on in bemusement.</p><p>"Both are currently at the Lake House. I can put you through now," Gideon stated pleasantly, and a moment later, the pair appeared on the screen, sitting on a couch in a large room. They could hear Star and Romana somewhere in the background and assumed the twins were nearby too.</p><p>"SuperEarth…? Wow," Karry's Kara was the one to speak as she and Barry got a clear view of the room full of League members.</p><p>"Nice League," Karry's Barry was the one to state this. "Some familiar faces. Some unknown faces to us."</p><p>"Thanks… are you in the living room?" SuperEarth's Kara asked, taking the lead.</p><p>"We have Gideon on the television, so you're on our 60-inch flatscreen," Karry's Barry stated.</p><p>"60-inch…?" someone in the SuperEarth League muttered in disbelief.</p><p>"Nice," SuperEarth's Barry nodded, ignoring the comment.</p><p>"We have a bug-like lady called Rox challenging Barry to a fight," Kara said now, and both Karry's Barry and Kara stiffened at this.</p><p>"Galactic Conquest," both Karry's Barry and Kara said as one.</p><p>"What do you know?" SuperEarth's Kara asked.</p><p>"Well, it's sort of like a TV competition," Karry's Barry was the one to say this. "They choose a champion of a planet and put them in three battles with three challengers, and apparently broadcast the battle throughout the planet and the galaxy. People bet on who is going to win and what will happen."</p><p>"Who's been selected?" Karry's Kara asked.</p><p>"Me," SuperEarth's Barry pointed out, to a look of surprise from the pair.</p><p>"Who was selected for you?" SuperEarth's Kara asked.</p><p>"Me," Karry's Kara stated, going quiet for a moment as SuperEarth's Kara and Barry figured they were talking telepathically to one another. "Not every world is the same," Karry's Kara continued. "They may be wanting you to lose, by not picking the best challenger…"</p><p>"Hey!" SuperEarth's Barry protested.</p><p>"No offense meant," Karry's Barry raised his hands. "We, of course, know how powerful speedsters are, but aliens might not. Plus, I mean, we both know Kara and Clark are the best any world has to offer – especially when fighting against other aliens." SuperEarth's Barry couldn't deny this as he felt his Kara go slightly red.</p><p>"Who are you taking as your support?" Karry's Kara asked.</p><p>"Support?" SuperEarth's Barry question.</p><p>"The person you're allowed to take in the ring with you," Karry's Kara insisted. "Well two people actually. I could take Clark as my trainer and Ha-Pri."</p><p>"I'm not allowed anyone… I was told to go alone," SuperEarth's Barry stated, thoughtfully now.</p><p>"That is different," both Karry's Kara and Barry looked at one another at this.</p><p>"What happens if Barry loses?" It was Batwoman who asked this.</p><p>"Luckily, we didn't lose, but apparently the resources and people of the planet are considered forfeit to the Galactic Conquest head. To Rox... They take what they want and then leave," Karry's Kara sighed.</p><p>"She did state that in her introduction," SuperEarth's Barry pointed out to Batwoman.</p><p>"How is this not illegal?" Alex however asked from STAR Labs, part of the call.</p><p>"We asked that!" Karry's Barry stated with a small grin on his face at the similar thoughts.</p><p>"It's technically not illegal as it's through a loophole," Karry's Kara supplied. "Wars are not illegal, and Galactic Conquest are technically declaring a war with pre-planned terms of battle and agreement of loss. They have technology from all across the galaxy; every planet that has tried to fight them has lost. The only way a planet has come out on top of this is by the chosen champion defeating the challengers."</p><p>"How do we take them down?" It was Oliver, the Green Arrow, who spoke up at this, his hood still covering his face.</p><p>"Sorry Olly, as far as we know, you don't," Karry's Barry stated surprising Oliver that he knew his name.</p><p>"And if you were to try and destroy their ship… they have innocent lives on there," Karry's Kara supplied. "It's where we got Star. She was a fighter they'd taken from her home world. When I won. I requested her as my prize. Who knows what other innocent lives are on that ship…"</p><p>"Oh," SuperEarth's Kara spoke, a thought coming to her.</p><p>"Kara?" SuperEarth's Barry looked to his Kara now. He could feel her thinking but for once couldn't hear her clearly.</p><p>"What if we were to get in the ship and rescue those imprisoned?" SuperEarth's Kara asked their doubles.</p><p>"Urm…?" Karry's Barry and Kara looked at one another.</p><p>"Not every prisoner is like Star; some of them want to fight and others are downright dangerous," Karry's Kara pointed out. "I fought three of them myself."</p><p>"Okay, but we have Fort Rozz. If we transferred everyone to Fort Rozz, took out Galactic Conquest and then cleaned up their mess…" SuperEarth's Kara was looking to her Barry now.</p><p><em>We can only do it while they're distracted, </em>SuperEarth's Kara told her Barry.</p><p><em>So, while I'm fighting, </em>SuperEarth's Barry nodded, slightly grimly.</p><p><em>We can share power, get that Rox woman really sidetracked, </em>Kara added with a smirk.</p><p><em>It's the one thing </em>a<em>bout this Bond we more easily mastered, </em>Barry nodded back, thinking to their trainings since they first spoke to Karry Universe the other day – somehow, sharing power had come easier than anything else, aside from the telepathic talking. They suspected Enchantress's spell was to do with that.</p><p>"Okay, I forgot how weird that is," Karry's Barry brought the pair back. "The Bond talking. I've only seen it once before."</p><p>"But my – our – plan?" SuperEarth's Kara asked, ignoring the comment.</p><p>"Theoretically it could work. If you need help, well, it's quiet over here. We could come over, or send some of our League members over…?" Karry's Kara offered.</p><p>"No, I think this needs to be just us," SuperEarth's Kara stated, glancing back to her League.</p><p>"Well, we're here if you need us," Karry's Barry stated.</p><p>"Thanks," Kara stated, a determined look in her eyes as they signed off from the multiverse call.</p><p>"What's the plan, Supergirl?" Alex asked, still on the remaining screen.</p><p>"Vibe and Orb," Kara however addressed Cisco and Belle. "I need you two working together – we need teleportation devices for everyone. Two ways. One in, one out. While Barry is fighting, we get into their ship and get as many of their prisoners as possible back here to Fort Rozz where we can process them and save them later. Winn, you can help them too."</p><p>"When I win," Barry added, defiantly. "I'll ask them to stop this game for good. Any prize I choose, remember? If not, then we need to destroy the ship. Got it?"</p><p>There was a murmur of agreement from their League gathered, even a 'yes' from Alex too.</p><p>"What do you need me to do?" Alex asked on the screen.</p><p>"Keep the military at bay – I know how trigger-happy they can be at the moment," Kara told her sister. "Keep the public at ease, especially those in Central-National as the ship is now over there, but overall keep order, and keep calm. We don't want anyone taking their own action against this game."</p><p>"Gotcha," Alex stated, switching off the screen as Winn, Cisco and Belle had already gone to work on their teleportation devices.</p><p>"Everyone else, familiarize yourselves with Fort Rozz, then get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for all of us," Barry added as the group nodded and started to disperse.</p><p><em>Call Prime,</em> Kara told Barry instantly. <em>And New Justice.</em></p><p><em>What? </em>Barry was momentarily confused.</p><p><em>You need last-minute practice. Call Prime to help you train. New Justice's Rae too if you need to. I don't want anything happening to you, </em>she leaned over to kiss him at this as Barry nodded. <em>I've</em> <em>got to head back to work, get Cat in on this so she can help spread calm.</em></p><p><em>Better get Kandar too</em>, Barry added as Kara's paused at these words.</p><p><em>Good point. He's just seen that broadcast and hasn't a clue what's going on. Okay, I'll go to him first and bring him to CatCo.</em> Kara clarified.</p><p><em>I'll get some training in,</em> Barry added as Kara and Lara, who had been quiet up until now, left.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara arrived at her and Barry's apartment to find Kandar watching the television, eyes wide as the local news reported on Galactic Conquest – it was all the channels could talk about it. He looked up when she arrived.</p><p>"Galactic Conquest," was all his said as Kara bowed her head. "I thought they were long-gone."</p><p>"You knew about them?" Kara asked as Lara came up for pets from Kandar, having remained in the apartment with Kandar.</p><p>"Yeah, Uncle Jor told me all about them, how they came to Krypton years ago and how granddad Seg faced them off… well, scared them off," Kandar smirked.</p><p>"I… didn't know," Kara paused at this.</p><p>"You were more into science, I was into history," Kandar shrugged. "But, I mean, this is bad. If Barry loses they take him and claim resources they want, but if Barry wins…"</p><p>"Barry's going to win," Kara stated resolutely, "because we have a plan."</p><p>"Oh?" Kandar smirked at this.</p><p>"Come on, I wanna take you to CatCo," Kara stated. "I know you can't fly yet, or possibly ever, so I'll carry you."</p><p>"Okay," Kandar laughed as he moved over to hug his sister, while she took to the air and Lara followed.</p><p>They got to CatCo's roof in seconds, Kara quickly changing out of her Supergirl outfit before leading her brother to the roof access and down some stairs before entering a large, open-planned office.</p><p>"Keira!" Cat Grant came strolling forward but stopped when she saw the man. "Who's…?"</p><p>"My brother," Kara stated, smirking. "Kandar."</p><p>"Unusual name," Cat stated. "Then again, for a Kryptonian…" she added under her breath as she indicated for Kara, Kandar and Lara to follow her into her office. Cat had long-since discovered Kara's true identity; it's why CatCo usually managed to get the exclusive when Supergirl was involved – although the Daily Planet was a big rival to them still, what with Clark and Lois working there.</p><p>"Kandar, this is my boss, Cat Grant," Kara stated.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Kandy," Cat stated, Kara laughing at the nickname.</p><p>"Candy?" Kandar asked, Kara having to explain.</p><p>"She likes to call people by their wrong names, you get used to it," Kara clarified.</p><p>"It's either Kandy or Radar," Cat dismissed, to Kandar's bemusement. "Now tell me, what is this Galactic Conquest, why is their ship hovering over Central, and how is Barry going to defeat them?"</p><p>"Galactic Conquest are thugs," Kandar stated before Kara could answer. "They take what they want and play by their own rules. Our grandfather only managed to get them off Krypton by using the full armament of our planet, its colony moon and our Daxam allies."</p><p>"Well…" Cat looked between the siblings before Kara spoke.</p><p>"I think that covers it," Kara nodded. "As for why Central, well I'm guessing that's because that's the Flash's territory more than mine, and they chose him as champion, but we have a plan to stop them, to help those on board, but it needs to remain hush-hush in case those in charge find out."</p><p>"Hush is my middle name," Cat smirked.</p><p>"You're Cat Hush Grant, then?" Kandar asked, genuinely innocently now.</p><p>"It's a figure of speech, Kandy," Cat waved off Kara's brother. "So, what can we tell the public?"</p><p>"Not to panic, to trust in its heroes and to play close attention to the fight tomorrow," Kara stated as she took a seat, Lara jumping onto her lap, so she and Cat could discuss what to release to the public.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>A portal opened in Alex's office and New Justice's Rae came out along with her dog Clarky.</p><p>"so Galactic Conquest is here?" Rae asked Alex. who blinked.</p><p>"Yeah our Barry and Prime Barry are training," Alex said. "Do you know them? Galactic Conquest, I mean."</p><p>"They came to my Earth," Rae said dismissively, and Alex frowned as Rae held out a flash drive to Alex. "A little present for you."</p><p>"Oh?" Alex asked, taking the flash drive.</p><p>"My Justice League has more advanced orbital defenses and scanning," Rae explained. "We didn't detect them as a threat soon enough to stop them from coming to Earth all together, but my nerds made sure to know every little thing about their ship by the time they left. This has orbital scans and scans of the interior. Everything we know."</p><p>"That could be useful," Alex said with a smirk. She needed to get this to Cisco and Winn right away. "Now, go help our Flash train," she figured that was why Rae had come personally.</p><p>….</p><p>"I've never heard of Galactic Conquest," Prime Barry stated as the pair were taking a momentary break – Barry had brought Lara's sister over too, the Kryptonian dog, Polly being helpful in attacking SuperEarth's Barry so he could dodge her. Next up it would be both Prime Barry and Polly taking on SuperEarth's Barry 2-on-1.</p><p>"I hadn't either, until today," SuperEarth's Barry stated. "Karry took them on."</p><p>"So, did I," a new voice spoke, and the pair turned to see Rae there with a smirk. Clarky gave Polly a bark who wagged her tail, having worked with Clarky before and liking the dog. The pair moved off to play while the speedsters talked. "They were afraid of my Earth…" Rae mused, watching the dogs and causing the two Barrys to have a double take. "They only came wanting a couple of their prisoners who escaped back. Let's just say, I didn't give them much of a choice."</p><p>"Did you rescue all the prisoners on the ship?" SuperEarth's Barry asked.</p><p>"We didn't have enough information to do so," Rae said with a somber frown "I could have destroyed the ship if I wanted, but it was taken care of with one fight. I made sure you had the information you needed though. Gave the records to Alex."</p><p>"Good, as we need to know what we're up against so our League can get into that ship and get prisoners out," SuperEarth's Barry confirmed.</p><p>"Your team are going to rescue people on the ship?" Prime's Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, and before you both ask, we're good for help," SuperEarth's Barry smirked at this while Prime's raised an eyebrow. "Normally we wouldn't hesitate to ask the multiverse, but I think this time… this is something we need to do ourselves. Our League needs to work together without the multiverse."</p><p>"No complaints from me," Prime Barry raised his hands in surrender before moving one of them to pat his double on the back. "Although I'm sure Rae will agree that if you needed us, we're there. You've come a long way, though, my double."</p><p>"Oh?" SuperEarth's Barry asked, acknowledging the help from the multiverse with a nod.</p><p>"The very first time you got your powers, I had to teach you how to vibrate your hand through solid matter, and now look at you – leading a League with Kara, fighting the good fight… you're even pretty damn good in battle."</p><p>"Pretty good?" SuperEarth's Barry asked.</p><p>"Well… I have had more years with speed," Prime Barry winked.</p><p>"Don't pat yourself on the back boys," Rae said, leaning against a wall as the two Barry's picked looked to her. "I've been at this far longer than both of you and can run circles around you." Before the two could question that, she literally did run several laps around them; they hardly able to keep up with her as Clarkly barked happily and Polly gave a little growl at the speed.</p><p>"It's ridiculously annoying how fast she is," Prime's Barry said, moving to pat Polly and calm her down as Rae stopped with a smirk.</p><p>"I find it inspiring," SuperEarth's Barry said, slightly in awe. "Remember, I've been training with her through the years."</p><p>"Come on you two. Let's see what you got," Rae however, called, and both Barry's gave each other a nod as they rushed at Rae.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>It was early the next day when the Justice League were gathered in Fort Rozz, all determined to win with the day ahead as Kara and Barry led the pep talk.</p><p>"Thanks to New Justice," Barry was stating now, their multiverse visitors having since left, "we know the ship quite well, however visual scans of the ship show one vital difference: the battle arena is based on top of the ship itself," he indicated the images on the screen, showing what looked like a football stadium under a dome on the roof of the ship. "Which means we can expect subtle differences between the information we have and what's there."</p><p>"Where was the battle arena on New Justice?" It was Allegra who asked.</p><p>"Doesn't appear to be one attached to the ship," Barry said. "And from what Rae said their battle was more impromptu so they just used a building. On Karry though they had a battlefield floating over the city – meaning our Galactic Conquest is different in at least one key aspect."</p><p>"So, expect the unexpected," Kara concluded to nods from all. "Cisco?"</p><p>At this, Cisco moved forward, he had a bag in hand as he produced a small circular device and began to explain as he dispersed them to each League member: "These we've named Extrapolators," he began. "They're pre-programmed to various segments of the ship, close to the cells indicated on New Justice's specs –"</p><p>"Again, don't expect to land exactly with the corresponding area, in case there are differences," Kara interrupted to a nod from Cisco, who continued,</p><p>"They allow for two journeys only," he stated, "in and out. Grab a prisoner and get out, basically. You'll end up back here where we can relocate the prisoner to cells until we can determine their safety level and ability to rehabilitate or send home."</p><p>"What about the ship?" Diana Prince spoke up at this.</p><p>"Ah," this was Kara now. "We did plan to plant bombs or find a way to disable their power grid, but you may not have the time…"</p><p>"Which is why I'm going to crash it," Cisco spoke up. "Winn is going to help me, but we'll get out in time. We need to crash it over a secluded area a few miles away from Central-National, but if all goes to plan –"</p><p>"And I'm not still on there," Barry pointed out with a small smirk.</p><p>"Indeed," Cisco nodded, concluding: "then we win."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Batwoman grinned from her spot as Kara and Barry nodded.</p><p>"Remember, get in, grab a prisoner, and get out," Kara reiterated.</p><p>"What about you?" Green Arrow asked, looking to Kara who hadn't been handed an Extrapolator.</p><p>"Oh, we have a plan," Kara smirked to Barry now. <em>If everything goes to plan, that is,</em> she added, mentally.</p><p><em>It will, I have faith,</em> Barry stated before adding aloud. "Right, the fight begins in one hour. Good luck, everyone."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry stood in the stadium atop the Galactic Conquest ship; he expected it to resemble a football stadium like the scans showed but was surprised that it was bigger than the satellite pictures let on – and there was no seating. Instead, where the seats should have been, were just sloping sides, while the dome on top gave the area a forever-twilight glow.</p><p>He had first met with Rox below the ship and had to admit, she was uglier face-to-face than on camera. She hadn't said anything, just nodded as they were beamed to the ship above, Barry finding himself alone in the stadium.</p><p>He hadn't waited more than a moment before Rox reappeared, holding what looked like a microphone as what looked like cameras shot up around the stadium; one hovering over to the bug-woman. Similar-looking employees appeared, almost roaming the stands as one came close to Rox but remained quiet.</p><p>"Well, well," Rox stated, "our challenger has come. The Flash of Earth."</p><p><em>The Flash of Earth?</em> Barry asked himself, hearing Kara giggle through the bond – Kara and Clark weren't about to enter the ship, as she needed to be mentally close to Barry, while Clark needed to face Rox right at the end; thanks to their information from Kandar. Galactic Conquest weren't going to mess with the Els of Krypton again.</p><p>"The fight for Earth is about to start," Rox announced to the camera. "The chosen champion of Earth, The Flash, has arrived," the camera turned on Barry, who quickly vibrated his head, just in case, before the camera went back to Rox. "Now, the rules are simple. The Flash must defeat all challengers alone, with only his skills and abilities to help him." On other worlds, Galactic Conquest had allowed a weapon of choice, but it seemed on this world, the fighters had to use their own skills rather than rely on weapons. Barry was fine with that though. It was the same as him going solo to the fight, rather than bringing support in the form of others.</p><p>"He will be faced with three of our fighters," Rox continued to explain. "Each round will go on until either one of the fighters is unable to continue due to injury or death. Between each round there will be a ten-minute break for The Flash to rest and heal up. If the Flash can beat all three of our fighters he will receive a prize of his choice, and the Earth will be given a reward too. If not, Earth is ours for the picking. Understand?" She looked to Barry at this.</p><p>"Yes," Barry stated, still vibrating his face now in case the camera turned to him again.</p><p>"Now," Rox continued, "let's get our first fighter down – the Almeracian who is just looking for love. I wonder if she'll find it with the Flash?" Barry gave Rox a bewildered stare now as some more employees brought out a large, muscular woman with red hair. "MAXIMA!" Rox roared the name but Maxima remained quiet, glaring at both Rox and Barry now.</p><p>"Flash," Rox turned to the Flash as she gave a nod to her employee. "Round one, starts now!"</p><p>Without even waiting for the cue, Barry ran straight at Maxima as the employees let her go. She was good though as she dodged the punch he aimed at her at the very last minute, but Barry wasn't going to let up so easily as he turned on his heel and instead ran past Maxima, holding out his arm as he vibrated it through the woman, who stopped in shock – it wasn't a killing blow, but it was enough to scramble her insides a little, forcing her to stop as she keeled over in pain.</p><p>"Maxima is down!" The employee nearest Rox, acting as referee it seemed, called to Rox, who seemed to be measuring their fighter's statistics on a small tablet-like device.</p><p>"That was surprising and fast – I guess they don't call him the Flash for nothing!" Rox spoke, the camera focusing on her now, "The Flash wins round one in record time!" She continued as one of the employees moved toward Barry, who was ready to hit him before realizing they had a folding seat with them and a bottle of water. He didn't need the latter yet but figured why not – it was unopened and looked to be shop-brought from the planet below, so he didn't suspect sabotage there.</p><p><em>Well done,</em> Kara told Barry through their bond.</p><p><em>How's the evacuation going? </em>Barry replied.</p><p><em>It started the moment the fight began. Cisco cut connections to any communications in the dome; they're none-the-wiser</em>, Kara replied, having been fed this information from Cisco himself.</p><p><em>Good. Each round won't be as easy as this one though, I'll need your help, </em>Barry continued.</p><p><em>Always,</em> Kara replied.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Astra had taken Lara with her as they teleported into the Galactic Conquest ship. They appeared near a room that wasn't even guarded – and judging from communications coming through from the rest of the League, it seemed security was minimal within the ship.</p><p>"Who's there?" A teenage girl looked out of the slit in the door as Astra moved over, using her x-ray vision to see within. It was a basic room with a bed and a toilet, hardly a place to live in.</p><p>"I'm Astra, a Kryptonian; we're here to help," Astra stated.</p><p>"We?" The girl asked suspiciously, just as Astra grabbed the door and used her strength to force it off its hinges; Lara moved around the door first, surprising the girl who smiled at the dog.</p><p>"What's your name?" Astra asked, entering the room.</p><p>"Komand'r – although in the ring I'm called Blackfire," Komand'r stated, as Astra nodded.</p><p>"You're Tamaranian," Astra stated.</p><p>"Yes, but my sister…" Komand'r started.</p><p>"You have a sister here?" Astra paused at this.</p><p>"She's in the next cell," Komand'r stated, Astra using her x-ray vision to look through the wall to see the small girl sitting on the bed holding her knees up to her face.</p><p>"Okay. I'll get her, then we're out of here. We have to be quick," Astra stated, using laser vision now to cut a hole in the wall; Lara jumped through and surprised the small girl, but pulled her through to Komand'r's cell.</p><p>"Komi!" The girl stated quietly, going to hug her sister.</p><p>"Kori," Komand'r hugged her sister, but Astra had to interrupt.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but the reunion will have to wait. Lara?" She called to the dog, who moved close. "Hold on," Astra instructed the girls as they looked at her in confusion, but she grabbed Komand'r's free hand, the other still holding her sister, while Lara grabbed hold of Astra's trouser leg with her mouth, just as Astra used her free hand to press the Extrapolator.</p><p>A moment later, the four of them stood in Fort Rozz, shocking the sisters – they weren't alone either as already Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Vixen, and Elongated Man, stood with confused and scared looking aliens, although both Dreamer and Elongated Man were wrestling one to the ground who seemed to naturally want to fight.</p><p>"Well done," Alex stated, she having not gone as she took note of everyone's position.</p><p>"This isn't over yet," Astra stated darkly. "How's Barry doing?"</p><p>"Round 2 is about to start," Alex stated, more somberly now as the live fight was even broadcasted inside the old fortress. That was when Batwoman and White Rabbit appeared with some more of the prisoners. "But we still have work to do." Astra gave a nod. The ship was big after all so there were bound to be many more prisoners.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Ten minutes had gone by fast as, before Barry knew it, Rox spoke aloud: "Round 2 is about to start – The Flash, are you ready?"</p><p>He didn't have a choice as he was practically tipped from the chair as the bug-like employee took the seat away. He ran over to Rox though, knowing this is where it began.</p><p>"This round you face a computer of great intelligence," Rox stated, as a blue woman was led into the ring. Unlike Maxima, she seemed to walk in willingly, a small smirk on her face. "Created by beings unknown, this artificial intelligence takes on the form of a woman. So far unbeaten in the arena, will Indigo's clean-streak finally be trumped?"</p><p><em>Oh no,</em> Barry heard this in his head. Kara seemed to know who he was facing. <em>I'd heard of her before from other Karas. </em><em>Alien Earth's Kara faced off her during Myriad. She was hard to beat – had to be torn in half…</em></p><p><em>I don't know if I actually want to kill her…</em> Barry reasoned, just as round 2 started.</p><p>Barry ran again, unsure how to do this one, but was knocked back by an energy blast emitted by the A.I. He countered this, harnessing his lightning to throw back, but it only seemed to charge her as she took to the air and soared down, pinning him to the floor. He vibrated through her but caused no damage as she wasn't exactly biological.</p><p>That was when he felt it – he felt the strength of Kara flow through him as he smirked. He didn't need to do permanent damage to the A.I but could render her unfightable.</p><p>He charged again, but Indigo created a force field, pushing him back. He was determined though as he vibrated through the force field, running at her and grabbing her arms. Feeling the Kryptonian strength run through him he yanked at both of her arms, she cried out in pain as electricity scattered, her arms separating from her body.</p><p>"I don't believe it!" Rox called, as Barry, for good measure, kicked Indigo back, sending her flying as he dropped her arms. "Indigo has finally been beaten!" Was that a spark of fear in the alien's voice? Barry had to grin at that, feeling good, even with his connection to Kara minimalizing again. "Indigo can be repaired, but she has been beaten in this round."</p><p><em>That was…</em> Kara started to Barry through their bond; their training with their bond powers had been good, but they'd never been able to go full out like that. It's like Karry's Barry had said: it worked better in battle.</p><p><em>That was amazing! </em>Barry, however, responded, still grinning as he moved over to the alien with the chair.</p><p>"We're going to have a battle of apocalyptic proportions we've not seen since the old days here, people," Rox stated to the camera, definitely feigning confidence now as she continued once more. "In ten minutes, we shall see who comes out victorious."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Cisco and Winn had found their way to the control center of the ship, having cut communications to the dome above, and they now had the ability do what they needed to get this ship under their control.</p><p>"I don't understand any of these controls," Winn pointed out, worried now.</p><p>"Me neither," Cisco added. "We're meant to crash this thing, but we can hardly understand it!"</p><p>"We can't do anything until we get the get-go though," Winn pointed out, thoughtfully. "Once all the prisoners are cleared and Barry wins the battle."</p><p>"If Barry wins," Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Barry will win," Kara's voice came across their earpieces, the pair forgetting she could hear them. "Barry won against the second round. See if you can find a record on who's who, the history of this game, and any clues as to what Barry will face last."</p><p>"Erm, okay," Winn stated, giving Cisco a look that clearly said they were out of their depth here.</p><p>"Come on," Cisco stated confidently. "We're the smartest people in most rooms, we should be able to figure this out, like…" he pressed a button nearby and screen popped up, it showed a list of faces and names. "There! Okay, that was easy. A list of people here – and it's in English. That's handy."</p><p>"Okay…" Winn sighed and looked over the console too. "This one… maybe… oh, that," he pressed a button and another screen popped up, he looked at the information. "Oh, this is old…"</p><p>"Founded over 350 years ago?" Cisco read off the screen. "A way of survival… the Chato race – I'm guessing that's what Rox is – is the most intellectual in the galaxy… well, I doubt that anymore. How old can these bugs get?! Wait, does that say Krypton?"</p><p>"Yeah," Winn read off the information. "It seems Kandar was right – Krypton's champion lost but Galactic Conquest had to flee as it didn't have the technology it has today. Here, there's a picture of a man with the El symbol on here…" Winn pulled up the recorded photo of Seg-Eg in his prime, "Wow, he's hot."</p><p>"Winn…" Cisco rolled his eyes as Winn admired a man who was long dead and the grandfather of their friends. "Hey, this shows the current battle. Oh, that's interesting. Kara?" He spoke over the coms now, reading the information on the screen.</p><p>"What have you found?" Kara asked.</p><p>"A Kryptonian. Jax-Ur. She's Barry's last challenger," Cisco explained.</p><p>"Okay. Find a way to get control of the ship, you know what to do," Kara stated now, the pair nodding.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry was nearly thrown off his chair now as the bug-man took it back, a sign that the 10-minute break was over as he moved back to Rox, sighing as he shook himself off. He knew what was coming next though.</p><p>"Well, this world knows of Superman and Supergirl," Rox stated as Barry feigned curiosity at the statement, "but I wonder if it knows of our <em>super</em> warrior?" At this, and older blonde woman was led out, she was dressed in black and seemed to have a metal eyepiece over her right eye. "Has the Flash ever faced off against a Kryptonian, rather than with?" Rox added, bemusedly. "We welcome, Jax-Ur! Round 3 starts now!"</p><p>Jax-Ur was the first to strike, letting off heat vision on Barry – which was more powerful given the eyepiece seemed to enhance the power. It stung as it burnt through his suit, but he powered through as he aimed a sonic punch at the woman, only to be held back by Jax's freeze breath, then sent flying by her punch. Barry lay momentarily winded on the floor.</p><p>"Could this be too much for your Flash, Earth?" Barry heard Rox stating to her televised audience as Jax-Ur moved closer.</p><p><em>Not if I have anything to do with it,</em> Kara spoke in Barry's head as Barry stood. <em>Follow my lead,</em> Kara added, he able to feel her almost take over him as she made herself comfortable in his head.</p><p>Together, Barry jumped into the air and flew at the Kryptonian, his eyes lighting up now as this surprised Jax-Ur, who was sent flying backward from Barry's heat vision, but he didn't stop as he breathed ice on her as he landed, knocking her over, a steady stream of freeze breath which she found hard to break free from.</p><p>Barry was only vaguely aware of Rox's shock behind him as he reached down and ripped the eyepiece from Jax-Ur on the floor, to reveal she had no eye there at all. He didn't stop though as he now held down a punch, hitting the woman with both speedster and Kryptonian strength. He didn't want to kill her – like Maxima and Indigo before her, he only wanted her out of the fight… more so with Jax-Ur, given she was Kryptonian and there was so few of them left.</p><p>Somewhere, a whistle blew, and Barry felt arms on him as he was pulled back; Jax-Ur lying unconscious on the floor now as he had clearly won the fight.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Rox snapped at Barry now, who was breathing heavily. "That's not your ability. That's Kryptonian… You were chosen as champion, not her…"</p><p>"Supergirl and I share a full Kryptonian Mental Bond," Barry stated, seeing Rox wanted to declare he cheated this way. "It allows us to share our abilities."</p><p>"Which makes it his ability too," the bug-like referee stated solemnly, taking a step forward. "He won by our rule, meaning we have to declare the Flash, and Earth, the winner," even the referee sounded reluctant, but at least he was a rule-player.</p><p>"Fine..." Rox sighed, before rising her voice to face the camera, "And in a surprising fight, the winner is The Flash and Earth! My people will start spreading supplies across Earth as their rewards. Water, food, the usual." Rox then turned to Barry. "And as champion, you choose any prize you want. We can get you anything."</p><p>"Okay," Barry stated, nodding, knowing what he had to ask. "I want you to end this. To stop Galactic Conquest and end this suffering."</p><p>"What?!" Rox seemed aghast. "I can't. We won't!" She spat literal venom at Barry now, which he just avoided in surprise.</p><p>"I was afraid you'd say something like that…" Barry sighed just as the dome above shattered and a man in blue and red landed before her. She gasped at seeing Superman.</p><p>"Rox. This game has gone on long enough," Superman declared as he moved over to Barry's side. "My grandfather couldn't stop you in his prime, but we can stop you now."</p><p>"What is this?!" Rox hissed, nodding to her colleagues, but in a flash, Barry had knocked them all out – except the referee, he kind of liked the man now.</p><p>"We have control of this ship, Rox," Superman stated, before he looked directly at the camera. "This was Galactic Conquest's last show. Sorry folks," and with that, he shot laser vision at the camera, it going up in smoke.</p><p>"No!" Rox stated angrily. "Where are my people?" She had a tablet in her arms and was hitting buttons furiously, but nothing seemed to be happening.</p><p>"We've blocked your control of everything outside of the dome," Barry was the one to say this as he heard Kara give Cisco and Winn the all-clear as he added, "and we're going to crash this ship," as he said this, the unmistakable vibration of the engines started.</p><p>"We have all your so-called fighters, and the rest of your colleagues imprisoned," Superman added, just as a shower of orbs appeared nearby; Belle grabbed one of the unconscious bug-people and took them away; repeating this several times so to get them all – including the surprised referee.</p><p>"I suggest you surrender to us now, or we'll find you in the wreckage," Barry added darkly.</p><p>"You can't do this!" Rox protested, furious now.</p><p>"Probably not, but this is a better alternate than what you've done to the peoples of the universe," Superman stated with a shrug.</p><p>"Are you staying, or coming?" Barry asked as Belle took Jax-Ur away.</p><p>"I go down with my ship," Rox's eyes narrowed at this as she again spat venom at them. It didn't reach either hero now as Barry gave her a sad stare, took hold of Superman, and the pair flew out of the arena, watching from above as the ship had already successfully left the Central-National area, heading straight for some uninhabited hills.</p><p>Clark didn't fly down as Barry remained in his grip, the pair watching – and by extension, Kara too through their bond – as the ship plummeted into the hillside, causing rocks, dust, trees, and debris to go flying as remaining trees caught alight. Clark quickly put Barry down as he flew forward, putting the fires out quickly with his freeze breath.</p><p>"Good job, Flash," Kara, and a few other League members chorused into Barry's ear, he going slightly red at this.</p><p>"Is everyone safe?" Barry asked through the coms, deciding to keep to business.</p><p>"Everyone is accounted for – except Rox," Winn stated on the coms. "We even got a copy of the history, schematics and personnel from Galactic Conquest. We can match faces to former prisoners."</p><p>"Good day for the Justice League then," Barry nodded, just as Clark came forward, the fires put out and holding the familiar, slightly singed but alive and unconscious form of Rox. "And it seems we have Rox too," Barry added with a laugh.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>It had been an hour since they'd taken down Galactic Conquest, and after receiving a check-over from both Belle and Astra, and being debriefed by the Justice League on what had gone down – and not to mention checking in on their new prisoners – Barry was back at STAR Labs with Kara and Alex.</p><p>"Rox is under 24-hour supervision – she received some injuries from the crash," Alex was saying as they sat in the former Cortex, "while some prisoners from Galactic Conquest are being kept under high security in Fort Ross," Alex added.</p><p>"Yeah, we know about the prisoners," Kara nodded, "but what are we going to do with them all?"</p><p>"Some will have to stay on Earth," Alex stated. "The Tamarians home world was lost years ago, for example, while others we'll have to contact their people. There's technology salvageable from their ship, and Fort Rozz's own technology; we can rig up something to get in contact beyond the solar system. Plus, Rox's people have offered to help."</p><p>"Really?" Kara asked, surprised by this.</p><p>"They're not all bad," Alex reasoned.</p><p>"Good," Barry nodded. "Any idea of ratings?"</p><p>"Ratings?" Alex and Kara turned to him at this.</p><p>"Well, that fight was broadcast everywhere across the galaxy, apparently, so I imagine…" Barry waved it off as both Kara and Alex laughed.</p><p>"Not a clue," Alex stated, "although the galaxy knows the Flash is not to be taken lightly, I suppose, so that's something."</p><p>"True, true," Barry nodded, smirking.</p><p>"There is something else though…" Alex started, her tone getting serious now. "Barry, if you could come with me? Kara, I think it best you stay here."</p><p>"Oh?" Both Barry and Kara chorused as Kara shrugged and indicated for Barry to follow her sister, which he did. They went back the way of the cells and Barry began to wonder why.</p><p>"Did you get Enchantress while I was fighting?" He asked but stopped when they reached a cell that wasn't darkened. Inside, sitting and reading a book was –</p><p>"Mila?!" Barry called; his sister looked up at that.</p><p>"Oh, hello Barry," Mila smiled, bookmarking the spot in the book, and putting it down. "I hear you're world-famous now."</p><p>"Never mind that… how…. what…?" He looked between his sister and Alex now as Alex nodded to Mila.</p><p>"I turned myself in this morning," Mila explained simply. "I came home last night, had a nice time with our parents then first thing this morning I walked into STAR Labs and… the rest, well…" she waved about herself, indicating the cell.</p><p>"But Enchantress…?" Barry asked.</p><p>"No clue. I took her to a clone-making meta human who was going to make her a body of her own; the last thing I knew, Enchantress took me over and then I was at home. I lost a week," Mila explained pleasantly.</p><p>"You willingly turned yourself in," Barry surmised, "and Enchantress took you over?"</p><p>"She needed a vessel before June could be cloned," Mila explained.</p><p>"Which means, somewhere out there June is free," Alex implemented.</p><p><em>Oh,</em> Kara came in Barry head, but he ignored her now, taking all this in.</p><p>"We need to find her," Barry stated simply. "I could –"</p><p>"We have our brightest and best out there, looking for June, Enchantress, and Kate Thomson," Alex stated softly now.</p><p>"Kate Thomson…?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The clone-making meta," Mila filled him in. "Oh, and for the record, I have my soul back."</p><p>"I thought so! You do seem different – better, even," Barry smiled back at his sister. "I'm guessing you're not going to release her any time soon?" He directed this question to Alex now.</p><p>"Sadly not," Alex stated. "Mila understands she dangerous – especially with her powers – so has to remain here for the time being. So, do your parents – albeit somewhat reluctantly."</p><p>"Well, until Caitlin brings that tumor-cure," Mila spoke up, Barry looking to her now.</p><p>"But that gave Karry Amelia her powers, I doubt…" Barry began.</p><p>"You never know. I have hope," Mila shrugged and smiled slightly.</p><p>"That's different," Barry smirked to his sister. "Hope."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kandar was excited that night. They'd had dinner with Clark, Lois, and the kids – the kids themselves getting used to their new uncle in Kandar – and returned back to the apartment late. Kara was grinning.</p><p>"I can't believe you took down Galactic Conquest," Kandar told Barry for the hundredth time.</p><p>"I know, I know…" Barry waved off his soon-to-be brother-in-law.</p><p>"But Rox… and then Jax-Ur… and granddad! Granddad would be so proud," he beamed at Kara.</p><p>"You told us that already," Kara laughed to her brother.</p><p>"What's going to happen to Jax-Ur?" Barry was the one to ask this, looking at Kara now.</p><p>"Aunt Astra is looking her over. She's in a top security facility in Fort Rozz, healing under yellow sun laps. Uncle Ha has suggested the Lantern Corp, but I don't know… all those years on that ship, fighting for her life…" Kara let this go quiet.</p><p>"I get it." Barry stated. "For the moment, we'll settle for the win. Rox won't be getting out of her imprisonment for a while though," he smirked at this.</p><p>"Rox is one evil, slimy bi –"</p><p>"Kandar," Kara interrupted her brother, who had obviously become overexcited on the day's events, wanting to change topic. "Barry and I are going to be married soon."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kandar blinked at this.</p><p>"The same thing as binding," Kara explained.</p><p>"I know the term; Mon mentioned it a few times when he came back to Daxam," Kandar stated, looking between the two as Lara barked happily at the cheerful mood.</p><p>"Did he mention Winn when he stated marriage?" Barry was curious at that.</p><p>"Now you mention it…" Kandar smirked as Barry chuckled.</p><p>"Anyway," Kara interrupted. "We want you to be there as witness, Kand, along with Clark, Lois, the kids, and Barry's parents."</p><p>"What about your own sister?" Kandar asked, frowning at Barry now.</p><p>"She's… not available," Barry was the one to said this, choosing his words carefully, knowing Mila was locked up but deciding not to tell Kandar this fact. They hadn't explained anything of Enchantress to him yet.</p><p>"I thought…?" Kandar started.</p><p>"Besides, she doesn't do weddings," Barry shrugged this off quickly. "She wouldn't want to go, even though it's a small ceremony."</p><p>"Okay. So, when is it?" Kandar asked, excited now.</p><p>"Soon. Within a week," Kara shared a look with Barry at this.</p><p>"I can't wait!" Kandar stated. "I need to prepare a speech."</p><p>"Speech?" Kara and Barry paused at this.</p><p>"Someone's got to welcome Barry into the House of El," Kandar pointed out as he moved off to his room, Lara following him – she'd grown quite attached to the man.</p><p><em>Should we tell him Clark's planning to do that? </em>Barry asked Kara, bemused.</p><p><em>Let him have his fun. Nothing wrong with two people doing it, </em>Kara countered as they finally collapsed into the couch. It had been a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then, SuperEarth did Galactic Conquest - first seen in Karry Universe. How did you all like it?</p><p>Please leave a comment or a kudos to let us know you're enjoying this story.</p><p>KarryBeta out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Love, My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Barry's wedding is made imminent when they plan to marry by the end of the week, while John gets a surprise from an ancient being. Mar Novu makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize that this chapter doesn't contain as much Karry fluff as I intended, but there are some great Legends of Tomorrow nods!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Love, My Life</p><p>-A Long Time Ago, in Ancient Egypt-</p><p>A woman in elegant attire, with long dark hair and bangs entered the room of the palace; she was looking for someone and found them when she spotted a black woman playing a harp with a group of other young females.</p><p>"Oh, there you are," the dark-haired woman smiled, glad. "It's always the arts-y types with you," she laughed, having seen this woman enjoy many arts and crafts over the years.</p><p>"How many times must I tell you, my powers are not at all for your amusement?" The other woman stated, getting up and moving toward the dark-haired woman while the others in the room left. "And here I thought Cleopatra was dead, Clotho," she remarked on the woman's look and attire.</p><p>"That's the beauty of being a shapeshifter, Enchantress," Clotho stated, winking as Enchantress rolled her eyes, opened her arms and her appearance changed – her face remained the same, but the white robes she'd been wearing changed to that of almost green armor, with a dark green cloak, while her hair went from loose and wavy to braided.</p><p>"I take it this has something to do with your theft of the Loom of Fate?" Enchantress was straight to business as Clotho winced to the reference.</p><p>"You disapprove?" Clotho asked; Enchantress was almost as powerful as she and her Sisters of Fate, and they had been acquaintances for a long while. Each held each other's opinions in high esteem.</p><p>"No," Enchantress smiled, walking from Clotho now. "Humanity's status quo should be shaken up every few millennia," she stated, now leading Clotho through a veiled off area and into a side room. "It's good for them."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you think so," Clotho didn't take in the room – she had a task she was here for, after all, "because this is a pretty big shake up," she paused before she reached forward and opened her hand; three rings rested on her palm. "I need you to make sure no one ever finds these; not even me, and especially not Lachesis. You think you can do that?"</p><p>"I heard your eldest sister was in a rampage because of what you did," Enchantress smirked, but didn't take the rings. She didn't even acknowledge the powerful items in front of her. "You did good but banishing her and Atropos to hell won't last forever."</p><p>"I know," Clotho sighed, still with her hand outstretched, palm up.</p><p>"You realize it is you, Clotho, who has the difficult task?" Enchantress added, still not claiming the three rings.</p><p>"What, running and hiding?" Clotho asked; this had been her plan, after all.</p><p>"I am relieving you of the Loom that has been your entire reason for existence. Now that you are free of it, it will be up to you to determine what, if anything, is left of Clotho in its wake," Enchantress stated, almost ominously as she now took the rings. But Clotho had expected this. She hadn't known Enchantress for this long without knowing how her mind worked.</p><p>"All I need is to make sure that those rings are never found – existential actualisation can come later," Clotho stated, smiling at these words. At this however, Enchantress closed her fingers over the rings which, when she opened her palm again, had gone.</p><p>"You cannot run forever, Clotho – I cannot hide them forever. I have scattered them across time," Enchantress stated as Clotho nodded.</p><p>"That's all I need," Clotho nodded, "time."</p><p>"Well, when that time does come, when all three rings become known once more, you'd better be ready," Enchantress stated. "As I doubt even Clotho can hide from the wrath of her sisters."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara and Barry were in their apartment, watching a Disney film with the lights down low. Lara was present too, snoozing on Kara's lap.</p><p>"Is Kandar going to be okay at Winn and Mon's?" Barry asked, helping himself to popcorn.</p><p>"Of course," Kara chuckled, lazily stroking Lara's back with one hand while she helped herself to popcorn with the other. "He and Mon struck up a unique bond on Daxam, apparently. It's nice to keep that going."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that," Barry nodded in bemusement, falling quiet again.</p><p><em>So, have you registered us yet?</em> Kara now asked via their telepathic bond, not looking to her fiancée.</p><p><em>For what? </em>Barry asked, confused.</p><p><em>Our wedding, doofus, </em>Kara laughed, playfully slapping his hand away from the popcorn.</p><p><em>Oh, </em>Barry chuckled himself now. <em>No, not yet. I can go down to the courthouse tomorrow morning. When do you want to get married?</em></p><p><em>Is tomorrow too soon? </em>Kara asked, smirking now.</p><p><em>I need to find out my suit. Do you even have a dress? </em>Barry asked, looking to her now.</p><p><em>Not really. But it's not a big thing, </em>Kara reasoned. <em>Well, not for us it isn't. We'll just be down at the courthouse. Eliza and Kandar as witnesses.</em></p><p><em>Why not Alex? </em>Barry asked.</p><p><em>She doesn't do weddings – not even small ones. I asked her, </em>Kara sighed.</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Barry paused. <em>Don't you want something bigger?</em></p><p>"Bigger?" Kara switched to vocals now.</p><p>"You know, the Big White Wedding all girls dream of," Barry pointed out. "I know June…"</p><p>"Marriage is different on Krypton," Kara pointed out, cutting off Barry's comment of his former fiancée. "It was never something to look forward to in the same way as Earth weddings."</p><p>"What are Kryptonian weddings?" Barry was curious now, no longer taking in the movie.</p><p>"Binding ceremonies," Kara stated. "It's… well, the eldest of the higher ranking Kryptonian family performs the ceremony and there's something to do with rope…" Kara trailed off at the look on Barry's face now. "What?"</p><p>"Let's do that," Barry stated happily. "This Binding Ceremony. We do that with your family…"</p><p>"You kind of need sacred ground – something properly Krypton which is hard to come by now," Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Fort Rozz?" Barry tried.</p><p>"Justice League headquarters and former prison ship…?" Kara raised her eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Okay, not Fort Rozz then," Barry mused. "Unless you'd rather –?"</p><p>"The Fortress of Solitude," Kara spoke up. "We can have it there. Ask Clark, as he's the eldest."</p><p>"You're okay with this then?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara frowned.</p><p>"You just seemed… reluctant," Barry hesitated. "At first, anyway."</p><p>"With Krypton gone, I just never thought I'd have a Binding Ceremony, so I didn't really consider it until now," Kara reasoned. <em>But I can't wait, </em>she added through their bond again.</p><p><em>What about Kandar? </em>Barry asked.</p><p><em>What about him?" </em>Kara wondered.</p><p><em>Isn't he, technically, the eldest? </em>Barry asked.</p><p><em>True, in that he and I were born before Kal, but I want Clark to perform the ceremony, </em>Kara stated reasonably, Barry deciding not to argue this. <em>He's the physically eldest of the House of El, given I spent time in the Phantom Zone that stopped my aging, and Kandar had been in suspended animation on Daxam for many years. It's a miracle that Kandra and I are still relatively the same age, despite our different circumstances.</em> <em>Besides, Kandar wanted to welcome you into the House of El, he can do it then, during the ceremony.</em></p><p><em>I like,</em> Barry stated, leaning in to kiss Kara.</p><p><em>And our human wedding? </em>Kara asked.</p><p><em>I'll get that sorted. </em>Barry smirked.</p><p><em>I can call Clark soon, ask him to help. When do you want to do this? </em>Kara asked.</p><p><em>This is your binding as well as mine, </em>Barry reasoned.</p><p><em>In that case, how about tomorrow? We can do it in the evening after work – give Clark some time to learn what he needs to do, </em>Kara stated.</p><p><em>I'm good with that, </em>Barry nodded.</p><p><em>What about our honeymoon? </em>Kara added, thoughtfully.</p><p><em>Ooh, good point, </em>Barry paused.</p><p><em>Not Disney, </em>Kara added, Barry frowning at this.</p><p><em>We'll figure something out. Anywhere with you is a honeymoon, after all, </em>Barry smirked.</p><p><em>Oh, you old romantic, </em>Kara laughed at this.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>John Constantine sat in his apartment in National-Central, dozing with a beer in his hand. He stirred when there was a banging on his door but didn't wake.</p><p>"Johnno!" A female, British voice urged, banging the door harder.</p><p>"Huh…?" John gave a large snore, dropped his bottle and woke with a start.</p><p>"Answer the bloody door, Johnno!" The voice came again as John frowned before jumping from the chair and moving to the door, opening it a crack. "Finally! Now let me in."</p><p>"Who exactly are you?" John frowned, not opening the door.</p><p>"You're joking, right?" The woman, black in skin with blue braided hair sighed. "It's me, Charlie."</p><p>"Oh," John shrugged, still none-the-wiser, but figuring this woman knew the other John Constantine, so he let her in. "Look, I'm not…"</p><p>"The same John Constantine who I made a deal with, yeah, I know," Charlie filled him in. "That doesn't matter, cos you'll do."</p><p>"I'll do what?" John asked, feeling he missed a beat here as he closed the door.</p><p>"Look," Charlie sighed, taking the seat John had recently occupied. "Long story short, but I'm Clotho, one of the Sisters of Fate. We weaved the Loom of Fate. I had Enchantress scatter the Loom of Fate across time; the first two segments have since been found, but the last one is about to make itself known. My John helped me delay this and promised me to find a more permanent solution next time. Well, that time is now and although he may be dead, you're here and you're technically still him."</p><p>"Right," John blinked, taking this in. "It would be nice if he mentioned this to me…"</p><p>"Oh, and my sisters have sent a minion after me, which makes it difficult to hide," Charlie added as John frowned. "I'm a celebrity. Lead singer of a punk rock band, The Smell."</p><p>"Never heard of it," John shrugged. "I'm more into classical music."</p><p>"Says the guy dressed as Sting," Charlie muttered, rolling her eyes and indicating his trenchcoat flung on the sofa.</p><p>"Who's the minion?" John asked, ignoring this comment.</p><p>"Astra Logue," Charlie stated, hesitantly as she looked John up and down at this.</p><p>"Is that name meant to mean anything to me?" John asked, raising an eyebrow as Charlie seemed to be waiting for a reaction to the name.</p><p>"You never…?" Charlie frowned as John shrugged. "Wow. My John had history with her and her mother. Astra was sent to hell due to a deal John made."</p><p>"Never known an Astra or a Logue in my life. Well, besides Supergirl's aunt who is also name Astra," John shrugged. "Guess whatever made this world's me meet her, never happened on Karry Universe."</p><p>"I guess…" Charlie shrugged now. "Karry?"</p><p>"My original home world, don't ask. What did my alternate promise you, though?" John sighed, moving the conversation along.</p><p>"A way so my sisters can't get their hands on the Loom of Fate ever again. People should be free to choose their own fates, after all, and it shouldn't be dictated to them by others," Charlie expressed, it sounded like this speech had been rehearsed plenty of times.</p><p>"Did he give any clues?" John asked, folding his arms.</p><p>"Well he wanted to get the fragments of Loom out of their times and then mentioned something about the multiverse?" Charlie raised her hands as she said this.</p><p>"Right. Well, if that's all the clues you can give, I have an idea," John stated, moving now.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>"It's all arranged," Kara stated aloud to Barry as she entered the bedroom; Barry was already in bed.</p><p>"Oh?" Barry asked, putting his phone down.</p><p>"Tomorrow at 7pm, at the Fortress of Solitude," Kara stated. "Casual attire – there won't be time to sort out the ceremonial robes."</p><p>"Nice," Barry nodded.</p><p>"We'll tell Kandar tomorrow morning. Clark's going to the Fortress tomorrow afternoon to do some research, and my Aunt Astra and Ha will join him to help – they know the ceremony well enough."</p><p>"Hey, why doesn't Astra do the binding for us?" Barry asked, adding, "I don't mind Clark doing it but Astra…"</p><p>"Wrong House," Kara mused, slipping into bed now. "Aunt Astra is from the house of Ze, and Ha is from the house of Pri – it needs to be an El who performs it, ergo, Clark doing it. If Kandar was getting Binded though, I'd be doing it as it's traditional for females to do the, binding if possible. Since I'm the only female…"</p><p>"I get it," Barry nodded, "I wondered. Besides, I'm going to get the wedding sorted for the day after tomorrow – gives our family some time to get themselves ready."</p><p>"And it's a Saturday," Kara mused as Lara jumped into bed with them.</p><p>"That helps," Barry stated, absently stroking Lara's snout as the dog licked his fingers too.</p><p>"What about the honeymoon?" Kara asked, slyly now.</p><p>"You leave that to me," Barry chuckled, not giving anything away even through their bond.</p><p>"Spoilsport," Kara chuckled, settling down in bed now as Lara moved off to lay at their feet.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Charlie watched John in bemusement as he sat within a chalked-out ring he now sat in the middle of, chanting in Latin. Her laugh distracted John as he looked up to her.</p><p>"Will you stop laughing at me?" John sighed. "It's hard enough trying to concentrate on the two pieces of the Loom, let alone get them both out of their times."</p><p>"Sorry," Charlie smirked. "It's just… well, your pronouncements."</p><p>"I don't see why this should be an issue," John sighed. "We're both British."</p><p>"No, it's not that. You don't get it, Johnno – I was there," Charlie stated. "The Roman Empire, back in the golden days when speaking Latin was as common as any language. It's simply weird to see you butcher the language."</p><p>"I'm not –!" John protested, but before he could continue there was a flash of flame and another black woman, this time with curling black hair and a red pantsuit appeared before Charlie. She observed the scene for a moment.</p><p>"Oh good," the new woman stated. "You're getting the pieces of the Loom for me."</p><p>"Astra!" Charlie snapped, although moved behind John who had stood at her appearance, using him almost as shield as he frowned at the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, still no clue who she is," John shrugged. "Get out of my apartment, love."</p><p>"Oh, I can't do that," Astra Logue stated with a smirk. "I need to bring the two pieces of the Loom back to Lachesis and Atropos."</p><p>"You know there's three, right?" Charlie stated, still behind John. "Three pieces of the Loom."</p><p>"Oh yes, but that one will appear very soon and then…" she had a wistful look on her face.</p><p>"What have the sisters offered you?" It was John who asked this, frowning now.</p><p>"To be one of them, of course. Once Clotho here is dead. They can't have four Sisters of Fate," Astra stated.</p><p>"Ah," John turned to glance at Charlie for this. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"</p><p>"I think you'll find I'm more than up for the job of Loom Weaver, Lachesis has been mentoring me for years, Johnny boy," Astra stated.</p><p>"Then what? The three Sisters of Fate become Lachesis, Atropos and Astra?" Charlie snapped.</p><p>"It's a modern world," Astra stated. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because people's fate shouldn't be messed with. I discovered that the hard way… you shouldn't be doing this," Charlie now implored.</p><p>"And yet here I am. Now, where are the two pieces of the Loom?" Astra asked, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at John.</p><p>"We never got around to that bit, love – but since you're here…" John had reached into his pocket while Charlie and Astra had been talking, and now held a small woven pouch, which he threw at the floor in front of Astra Logue, who vanished in a white light. When the light cleared, she was gone.</p><p>"What did you do?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Sent her somewhere far away," John stated. "It'll take your sisters some days to locate her to get her back to us."</p><p>"You bought some time," Charlie grinned.</p><p>"We need to get to STAR Labs," John sighed.</p><p>"Why STAR Labs?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Because they have access to the multiverse," John explained.</p><p>"We still don't have the two pieces of Loom," Charlie pointed out.</p><p>"All in good time, love," John stated, cracking his neck. "But… bed – that wore me out!"</p><p>"What?!" Charlie frowned. "We need to get those rings and get them off this world!"</p><p>"Yes, we do, but like we agreed: I brought us some time. It's late and I need to rebuild my strength. If you sleep, then you can take the sofa," he nodded to the couch.</p><p>"But… I mean… Astra… well," Charlie spluttered, then sighed. "Fine! But we should head to STAR Labs first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Very well," John nodded as he moved from the room, leaving Charlie in deep thought as she sat on the couch.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Lois and Clark were in the Daily Planet, as ever. It was morning now and Clark was staring at his computer, unseeing.</p><p>"You troubled?" Lois asked, rolling her seat next to her husband.</p><p>"Hm?" Clark shook himself out of his reverie.</p><p>"We may not have the full Bond like Kara and Barry," Lois stated, under her breath now, "but I can feel that you're troubled."</p><p>"Oh," Clark chuckled. "It's just… are Kara and Barry going into this too fast?"</p><p>"Too fast? They've been dating for over three years!" Lois pointed out.</p><p>"I know, but… I mean," Clark stated.</p><p>"You proposed after knowing me for two years," Lois pointed out, with a wink.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get the point. But rushing into marriage like this?" Clark stated. "I mean, the ceremony tonight and then their wedding tomorrow? It just seems…"</p><p>"Why wait, though?" Lois pointed out. "Barry waited too long before and lost June – he doesn't want to do that again. Kara's never been one to wait much either."</p><p>"True," Clark nodded as Lois looked to Perry White's office.</p><p>"Perry's out, your article isn't due until Monday. Go to the Fortress now," Lois stated simply. "I need to make final arrangements for their honeymoon anyway – Barry asked."</p><p>"True, okay," Clark nodded. "What about getting you and the kids…?"</p><p>"Astra and Ha-Pri will get us to the Fortress. Just get yourself into shape for this ceremony," she leaned in to kiss her husband, who returned it as he stood.</p><p>"You're right. See you later, gorgeous," Clark stated, moving off and out of the office now as Lois rolled her seat back to her cubicle now, getting on the phone to make a call.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>John and Charlie walked into STAR Labs the next morning. John was allowed access, and he stated Charlie wasn't a threat – although the security were obviously fans, given they got extremely flustered at seeing the lead singer of The Smell.</p><p>Charlie expected them to find an empty room but was surprised when they moved towards what looked like a modern-day prison, located in the heart of the labs.</p><p>"Johnno…?" Charlie asked, frowning now.</p><p>"Don't worry," John stated, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and copying the code from it onto a keypad to the cells, "I just need to get a friend."</p><p>Charlie said nothing as they passed blackened cells before stopping at one; John touched the keypad to the side of the cell, the blackened cell window clearing to reveal a young woman with purple hair and an unusual red gem in her forehead – a remnant of John's magic on her to free her of her demonic father.</p><p>"Hey John," the girl sighed, having been sitting on the bed within, not looking up. "Did Alex say anything about…? No way!" She'd looked up and stopped as she saw Charlie. "It's you!" She jumped from the bed to the cell window, John pressing another button, so the screen slid into the wall, giving them access.</p><p>"You're a fan?" Charlie mused as Rachel Roth took a step back.</p><p>"Big time, Ms Sellers," she addressed Charlie.</p><p>"Oh please, call me Charlie," she waved Rachel off the last name Charlie had randomly given herself 15 years ago. "Now, what's the plan, Johnno?" Charlie asked, leaning against the wall now as John looked to Rachel.</p><p>"What's going on?" Rachel asked, tilting her head at John now.</p><p>"Charlie isn't exactly human," John stated, to a pause from Rachel, "she's a goddess, one of the Sisters of Fate. Long ago she broke the Loom of Fate and ran, separating the three pieces across time. Two of them have long since turned up in their time zones, but it's up to a magic user to find them."</p><p>"You?" Rachel smirked.</p><p>"Us, actually. I tried last night but I was weakened by trying to perform the spell and then there were… distractions," John stated.</p><p>"If you can call Astra a distraction," Charlie muttered.</p><p>"Astra In-Ze?" Rachel frowned, knowing of the Kryptonian named Astra.</p><p>"Wrong Astra," John chuckled at that. "Right, no time to waste! We need to locate the two portions of the Loom that are already out there," John stated, setting himself up on the floor of the cell. "You know, I considered contacting my alternative in Hell to find out what his plan was, but I don't want to risk your beloved Sisters finding us early. Why are they in Hell anyway?" John looked to Charlie. "And why aren't you with them?"</p><p>"Because I condemned them to Hell," Charlie sighed as Rachel drew the circle on the floor. "It's another long story, but as you should know, not even Hell can hold a person forever."</p><p>"This is true," John mused. "And your current appearance? You're immortal and if my knowledge is right, the Sisters of Fate were shapeshifters too."</p><p>"You're a shapeshifter?" Rachel paused at this.</p><p>"Yeah, this was the other Johnno's idea. Based off someone he used to know," Charlie chuckled, flicking her braided hair at that remark. "About fifteen years ago now. Before that I was an aging white chick," she shrugged as John nodded.</p><p>"Wait, The Smell's original lead singer, also Charlie, died suddenly fifteen years ago and they were amazed to find someone just as talented within days of her death… she was you too?" Rachel asked, shocked.</p><p>"Guilty as charged," Charlie smirked. "My bandmates are getting on in years, but that Charlie had run her course. The band needed a fresh face so…" she indicated her own face now, and Rachel actually snorted at this.</p><p>"Ladies?" John called.</p><p>"Sorry," Rachel stated, moving over to him now that they had already set up. "What do I…?"</p><p>"I just need to use up some of your youthful energies, love," John explained. "Sit in the circle with me. Hold my hands…" she did as she was told, both facing each other on the floor, Rachel closing her eyes as John looked up at Charlie now, who was leaning against the wall in bemusement again. "I apologise for the badly spoken Latin," John smirked, having been drawing the same symbol on the floor here that he had in his apartment while Charlie and Rachel had talked. Charlie shrugged at that, though, John taking it as red to start chanting, ignoring Charlie entirely.</p><p>It only took a minute before anything happened among John's chanting – there was a glow in the space above John and Rachel, and as Charlie watched, the glow became solid, separating into two before two small objects fell into John's lap. He picked them up as Rachel opened her eyes.</p><p>"Did it work?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Rings?" John countered, though, observing the two small items in his palm as Rachel frowned at them too.</p><p>"The Loom of Fate separated into rings?" Rachel looked over to Charlie at this. "How?</p><p>"They're just a disguise," Charlie sighed, moving over to take them, but John closed his fingers over them as Rachel got up.</p><p>"It seems one was in mid-16th Century England," John stated, thoughtfully, "the other was hidden in early-19th Century America."</p><p>"Okay?" Charlie frowned. "So what?"</p><p>"Just curious places for the Enchantress to hide them," John shrugged. "That was a complicated bit of time/space magic."</p><p>"I feel drained," Rachel nodded in agreement, sitting on the bed again.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it, wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey," Charlie stated, rolling her eyes. "What next though? We have two of the three pieces, and my John mentioned the multiverse…"</p><p>"Well, the third piece is in the future," John stated. "Two years from now. The spell had limitations, meaning we can't get to that piece until it makes itself know. But as for these two," John pocketed the two rings he already had, "I think we need to make a call."</p><p>"To whom?" Charlie frowned.</p><p>"You'll see," John winked as he finally stood now. "Rachel, I'll have another word with Alex, but there's only so much I can do," he told his apprentice.</p><p>"I know," Rachel sighed. "It's eternally boring in here."</p><p>"What exactly did you do to end up here?" Charlie asked the girl now.</p><p>"Too much," Rachel sighed, having since been informed of the trouble Trigon had done while in possession of her body – a story for another day.</p><p>"Come on," John indicated to Charlie now as she nodded, leaving the cell with the magic user.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Alex was in her office when she heard the knock on the door. She turned, instantly smirking at seeing John looking in on her.</p><p>"I heard you came over," Alex stated. "Is it right you even have the lead singer of –"</p><p>"The Smell, yeah," Charlie spoke, entering behind John and causing Alex to pause.</p><p>"Wow. Nice. I mean, I'm not a fan, but Barry, Mila and Rachel…" Alex started.</p><p>"Already met Rachel," Charlie smirked. "Who are Barry and Mila?"</p><p>"All in good time, love," John stated, looking seriously to Alex. "We need to call the multiverse. We have some magical items that need to be put as far out of reach of some magical beings and the multiverse is key to all that."</p><p>"You know what, I'm not even going to question that further," Alex chuckled. "Any world you have in mind?"</p><p>"Urm…?" John stalled at this, having only know Karry Universe, Prime and this world.</p><p>"Well there's Alien Earth, Mutant Earth, Kryptonite…" Alex read off the list on her computer now, "Gender Earth, SnowAllen, Twin, Hero, New Justice..."</p><p>"Just do New Justice," John shrugged, not knowing any of them. Any world would do, he reckoned.</p><p>"Okay," Alex smiled as she pressed the call button, the screen going blank as dialling was heard.</p><p>"New Justice here," a robotic female voice spoke; MIA, their A.I.</p><p>"Urm… can I speak to Rae?" Alex started, the only contact from New Justice she knew of, having met her a few times, both when she came to train Barry and more recently, when she turned up to help against Galactic Conquest.</p><p>"Putting you through now," MIA stated as the screen changed to what looked like a modern chef's kitchen, red light shining through the windows, meaning she was home at Kent Farm in their Kryptonian Sanctuary.</p><p>"Karry, Prime or SuperEarth?" Rae asked lazily, walking into screen before pausing. "Oh. Not Barry – that's different. You're Kara's sister from other worlds, Alex. Hey, Constantine, always good to see an alternate of a dead friend." John raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. "And Tantu?" She frowned, looking at the three from SuperEarth. "Weird combination."</p><p>"Who's Tantu?" Alex was the one to ask this.</p><p>"Isn't that…?" Rae pointed to Charlie, who raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Name's Charlie. One of the three Sisters of Fate," Charlie stated, finding this all rather amusing.</p><p>"Didn't expect that," Rae chuckled, "and I'm not going to question it. Okay, so what can I do for you?"</p><p>"I have a magical object which needs protecting," John explained, as Rae frowned, but nodded.</p><p>"Say no more. It sounds like you need Dark Witch for this though," Rae stated. "I'm not really the magical one in our group."</p><p>"Dark Witch?" Alex was the one to ask this, but before any more could be said, the screen went blank again and all three paused.</p><p>"Did we lose connection?" John asked, but before anyone could answer a new woman appeared; she had dark hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw. She appeared to be in their Home Base headquarters – the island they'd refurbished for use of their Justice League outside of Watchtower.</p><p>"The Flash said you needed a magic user?" The woman asked, looking at the three on the screen. "I'm Nora Darkh," she added for the confused looked.</p><p>"Flipping Heck!" It was John who swore. "I thought you were meant to be a teenager. At least the Karry version, and the one here…"</p><p>"I'm… it's complicated," Nora shrugged and John decided he wanted to hear the story eventually but that could wait for another time. "So, how can I help?"</p><p>"What do you know about the Loom of Fate?" It was Charlie who asked this.</p><p>"A magical object that decided the destiny of every soul it looms," Nora surmised. "I dunno what happened to it on this world, I assume it was destroyed or possibly never existed, why?"</p><p>"Because we have two of three pieces here and we want to hide one on your world so two of the three Sister of Fate can't go after it," John explained. There was a long pause while Nora seemed to calculate these words.</p><p>"How exactly could one hide something like that?" Nora finally asked; not exactly the reply John or Charlie expected.</p><p>"Pretty easily, actually," John was the one to answer this as he held out one of the two rings that he'd had in his coat pocket.</p><p>"Seriously?" Nora paused at seeing the ring.</p><p>"Complicated magic transfigured the three pieces of the Loom into rings," Charlie was the one to explain this.</p><p>"Cool," Nora nodded her head, impressed. "So, you want me to look after them?"</p><p>"Only one of them," John corrected. "We need to separate them."</p><p>"Sure," Nora shrugged. "Makes sense. Just send one over to me and I can look after it. What happens if the Sisters come for me?"</p><p>"They can't cross over to other worlds," Charlie stated this as Alex took the ring, putting it down on a specific spot on the floor. "The only way for us to cross over would be… well, that," Charlie remarked as Alex sent the ring over to New Justice, using their multiverse transporter; Nora chuckled on the screen as she moved off and appeared a moment later, holding the ring.</p><p>"This is actually really pretty," Nora stated as she slipped the ring onto her index finger. "Hey it fits."</p><p>"Augmented magic. Fits the finger of anyone who wears it," Charlie explained, to a nod from Nora.</p><p>"Well, now that's sorted is there anything else I can help you guys with?" Nora asked; the trio looked at one another. "I guess not," Nora chuckled. "Well, I'll sign off now – Adam's been looking through the old Justice League files here at Home Base and wanted me to have a look over their old magic users."</p><p>"Adam?" Alex asked, thinking of Adam Grant.</p><p>"I think he goes by Ray on other worlds," Nora shrugged as John smiled at this, thinking of Raymond Palmer, the handsome scientist he'd noticed the other day. He really needed to strike up a conversation with him.</p><p>"Oh. Thanks for the help," Alex was saying as she now signed off before turning in her chair to face John and Charlie. "So, one ring down, where should we –?" she was cut off when the computer, and her cell, alerted her to an incoming call. "Oh, Prime," she stated, turning back to the computer to answer the call. "Good timing."</p><p>The familiar face of Caitlin appeared on the screen, grinning at the three before pausing.</p><p>"Oh, John and… Tantu?" Caitlin paused at seeing Charlie.</p><p>"What is with this Tantu chick?" Charlie sighed. "I've never heard of her."</p><p>"Okay, not Tantu," Caitlin stated, adding, "we don't have her either, but I know of New Justice and Karry's Tantu. She… well, she has your face."</p><p>"Technically, I have her face," Charlie pointed out, adding, "I'm a shapeshifter."</p><p>"Interesting," Caitlin nodded, impressed at this. "Sounds like Nico, my boy. He can turn into animals though."</p><p>"What do we owe this call?" Alex asked, cutting off the small talk.</p><p>"I have the cure – Mila's cure," Caitlin responded. "Amelia came through, summoned her version of me to help, and I've doublechecked the research and it's sound. Have you found Mila yet come to think of it?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, she turned up a few days ago," Alex stated, as Caitlin had been here at the start of Mila's week-long absence. "She's now in lock up though, for everyone's protection."</p><p>"Oh, well, I should say that after I administer her cure, she'll be powerless – I've managed to figure out that part of the cure that gave Amelia her powers, worked it in reverse and… well, it's complicated to explain, but it can be done," Caitlin stated.</p><p>"Awesome," Alex stated, "I can tell Barry."</p><p>"Can I come over tomorrow?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, it's my Kara and Barry's wedding tomorrow. They have a big party arranged," Alex stated at this.</p><p>"Ooh, they're getting married? I didn't even know they were engaged," Caitlin looked surprised at this.</p><p>"They've only been engaged a few days," Alex explained. "They don't want to wait."</p><p>"I get it," Caitlin nodded, a little sadly, but Alex didn't question this. "Monday good for you?" Caitlin added.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Alex stated, signing off now and turning back to the other two.</p><p>"Well, that's one problem solved," John stated.</p><p>"What's the other one?" Charlie asked. "Unless you mean the Loom?"</p><p>"Well, I do mean the Loom, but also Enchantress…" John pointed out as Alex remained silent, listening in now.</p><p>"Oh, that one's easy. Actually, both are easy come to think of it," Charlie remarked.</p><p>"Please enlighten us," Alex was the one to say this.</p><p>"Well you can give that girl, Caitlin, the Loom ring when she comes to give this cure to this Mila," Charlie explained, as if it was obvious, "while you can simply banish Enchantress off this world."</p><p>"She's way too strong for a simple banishment, love," John sighed. "And where exactly would I send her? Sending her to another world would be cruel. Well, unless we send her to Karry Universe where magic is dead." John considered that idea for a moment but didn't know if Enchantress's heart would allow her to keep her power like Doctor Fate's helmet had.</p><p>"Not another world. Another realm, another reality," Charlie stated, conspiratorially.</p><p>"What, like the Speed Force?" Alex asked. "From stories I've heard, New Justice Rae has trapped someone there, but that was another speedster. I'm not exactly sure the Speed Force would welcome Enchantress with open arms."</p><p>"Not the Speed Force," Charlie stated. "Look, I've lived a long, long time and I've learned things along the way, found things I never knew. Enchantress used to be… well, not a friend but an acquaintance of mine and she was sane once – before she was forced out of her original body, I suppose," Charlie sighed at this, reflecting on her past with Enchantress, it seemed. "That Mar Novu really screwed her over…"</p><p>"But what about this other realm?" Alex asked, ignoring Charlie's past.</p><p>"Oh that. Well, there's a place called Gem World – it's quite magical in itself, so I'm sure Enchantress would love it there… or they'd imprison her too, I can't tell, but if you want to send her anywhere, send her there," Charlie stated brightly.</p><p>"Gem World? Never heard of it," John stated.</p><p>"Oh, well I have some notes back in my hotel room. Tell you what, come back with me, meet my band mates, hear our songs and then I'll give you the notes – should be enough for you to establish a link there to send the old witch there," Charlie stated brightly, moving to the door now.</p><p>"I've told you, I don't like that music," John sighed, adding to Alex, "thanks for the help," as he pocketed the other ring.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks a bunch Alex," Charlie waved at Alex who nodded to this as she left, Alex chuckling as John complained out of earshot.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara, Barry, Kandar, Clark, Lois, Jason, Ellen, Ha-Pri, Astra In-Ze and Lara the dog were in the Fortress of Solitude. It was evening now, and Clark had spent a good portion of the afternoon learning what he needed to do from Kara's aunt and uncle, and his little robotic servant, Kal-X.</p><p>The Binding Ceremony itself was quite straightforward: a ceremonial rope was entwined between the couple while their Binder, Clark in this case, said some words, and then their binding was made permanent, giving each a bracelet made from the same rope used for the binding – or another item such as necklace, ankle bracelet or even a ring. The pair had opted for a bracelet though, as it was cute and there was no need for others to question them.</p><p>Standing before Clark now, Barry and Kara couldn't stop smiling as Clark produced a red and blue rope, tightly woven and beautiful at the same time. Kal-X had made it from fine Kryptonian materials stored in the Fortress. It was only about a meter long and on each end was a tassel – one red, one blue, like the rope itself – the colors of Flash and Supergirl, respectively.</p><p>"Barry, if you take one end," Clark indicated; Barry took the blue tassel, palm up, with his right hand. Kara now held out her left hand, Clark starting to wrap the rope around their outstretched hands.</p><p>"With this ritual cord, I join together one house of Krypton with that of her true love," Clark stated, having altered the words slightly to reflect Kryptonian and human bonding. "Joining Barry Allen of Earth, to Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Please, repeat after me."</p><p>"We, Kara Zor-El and Barry Allen," Clark began, to which Barry and Kara repeated - both couples had to speak as one, "hereby do bind under the light of Rao in the last remaining place of the House of El, a divine binding that we promise to keep until death take us or our families part us. We promise to love and to treasure each other, according to Rao's holy ordinance and in the presence of our worldly witnesses, for all the days of our lives."</p><p>"In the name of Truth and Honor," Clark now addressed those in the room, the young couple grinning now, "I declare the binding upon these individuals – from this day forward, throughout time and space, from this day and always. May the countenance of Rao shine ever on you," Clark paused, before adding, "you can now kiss one another."</p><p>Kara and Barry giggled as they leaned into each other, planting a kiss on one another's lips as Lois, Astra, Ha, Kandar and the kids applauded and Lara barked happily; those from the Kent family impressed by the ceremony, while those from Krypton were interested in the rewording.</p><p>"Normally this would be done in Kryptonese," Clark stated, "but since I can't speak it, I'll be doing this in English. I believe Kandar will want to say something too?" He glanced to Kandar who was nodding, looking eager.</p><p>"Okay. We, of the House of El, are thankful to Rao for this joining of a new family member. We thank him for bringing Barry Allen of Earth to us." Clark stated, nodding to Kandar now, who stepped forward.</p><p>"The House of El opens its heart and welcomes you," Kandar now continued for Clark, directing his attention to Barry, "and from this day forth, all the protection and love the House of El must offer goes to Barry Allen, son of Henry and Nora. Welcome."</p><p>"Thank you," Barry nodded to both men, as Kandar went into hug his new brother-in-law.</p><p>"Barely been on Earth a month and already my sister's been bonded," Kandar laughed as Clark now moved to hug Barry, having hugged Kara while Barry was indisposed.</p><p>"Well you would have to have been trapped on Daxam," Kara chuckled, hugging her brother. "I'm glad we did this," she added to the room at large.</p><p>"Two weddings though," Barry muttered.</p><p>"One is a binding, the other is a wedding," Clark pointed out.</p><p>"Same difference, really," Barry shrugged.</p><p>"Actually," Aunt Astra was the one to speak at this. "There's a world of difference between the two – only death or family can split those Binded, unlike here where you can get a divorce and be done with the relationship. Usually on Krypton, too, the marriage is forced upon the recipient, while here you can choose whom you want."</p><p>"Interesting," Barry nodded. "But what about if the person had formed a bond with someone else?"</p><p>"Then they would be bonded by our laws," Astra said. "And could not be forced with another. It was rare though. We didn't date in the way humans did until much later on. Things were changing on Krypton into choice-based decisions. It's the reason why me and Ha were a thing before he became a Green Lantern and I was forced to marry Non."</p><p>Everyone was stunned at this; even Kara didn't know the finer details of Astra and Ha's previous relationship. It was Ha, though, who broke the silence.</p><p>"Let's not get too serious. Let's celebrate," Ha stated, the group agreeing now as they move on to the celebrations.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara and Barry's apartment was full to the brim – family from both sides were present, apart from Mila, who was still in DEO lockup and didn't do weddings anyway. Kara and Barry had recently returned from City Hall as a legally wedded couple; Eliza, Kandar, Henry and Nora had been with them as witnesses, while Lois, Clark and Alex had set up the apartment.</p><p>"…one Loom fragment's gone to New Justice," it was Alex who was saying this to Kara, who was distracted by looking for Kandar, who seemed to be in deep conversation with John Constantine, wondering if the man was flirting with her brother. "We still have one piece and… Kara, are you listening to me?"</p><p>"Sorry," Kara mumbled. "I've just got to… oh, here's Ray Palmer," the scientist who was working at the DEO had appeared. "You know Alex, right?" She dragged Ray in front of Alex and before either could talk, was weaving her way through the crowd toward her brother, ignoring Eliza's call to her from her chatting to Harrison Wells.</p><p>"Kandar!" Kara stated as the man looked to her. "Are you…?"</p><p>"John here was just telling me all about the Seven Forces of the Universe," Kandar was grinning.</p><p>"Was he? Fascinating," Kara stated, not fascinated at all by this; not even caring what these Forces were.</p><p>"He only learned of them yesterday from someone called… Clotho was it?" He looked back to John at this. "Apparently Barry's Speed Force is one of them, these Seven Forces," Kara paused at that but wasn't sure why she was surprised.</p><p>"Are you okay, Kara, love?" John was the one to ask this. "It's your wedding day, I'd have thought you'd be much happier."</p><p>"Oh, I am… I'm just –" Kara started.</p><p><em>Overprotective? </em>Barry's voice came across her head.</p><p><em>No…</em> Kara tried as John raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to going to find Barry," she added, turning from the two, a little disheartened.</p><p>"You can't protect Kandar, he's a grown man," Barry seemed to appear from nowhere – which was likely true given his speed.</p><p>"But John…" Kara stated.</p><p>"Does Kandar even like guys?" Barry paused.</p><p>"I don't know. We were 13 when Krypton was destroyed and we haven't exactly talked about that side of things," Kara sighed as Eliza found them, having dissected herself from Harrison.</p><p>"You look beautiful, honey," Eliza stated, pulling Kara into a hug which Kara reciprocated. "The ceremony was quick but perfect. Jeremiah would have been proud."</p><p>"Thank you, Eliza," Kara smiled at her foster mother. Jeremiah had passed away over a year ago now so seeing Eliza happy was nice for Kara. "I never thought I'd see one of my daughters married."</p><p>"Alex not marriage material then?" Kara chuckled at this.</p><p>"It's not that…" Eliza paused, pulling out of the hug. "It's just… well, her work is her life. Oh, hello Lois darling," she added as Lois Lane appeared, Clark and Cat Grant beside her and Lara at their heels. Kara bent down to hug her dog.</p><p>"Hello Eliza," Lois grinned.</p><p>"Do you mind if we steal your daughter and son-in-law for a moment?" Cat Grant was the one to ask this as Eliza nodded. Kara stood up again.</p><p>"Henry and Nora are beckoning for me anyway," Eliza pointed out, Barry turning to see his parents, indeed, indicating to Eliza to speak to them. "Speak later," and with that, she moved off.</p><p>"It's all been arranged," Clark was the one to speak at this.</p><p>"What?" Kara frowned, looking at the three of them, pausing as she noticed John now flirting with Ray Palmer behind Clark and stopped herself from rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Your honeymoon," Cat was the one to state this. "You've got a 6pm flight to the Great Lakes! One week up there, nothing but sun and water. Dogs included," she nodded to Lara who cocked her head at this and wagged her tail, having been following Kara all day.</p><p>"Oh, brilliant," Kara grinned.</p><p>"It's was Barry's idea," Lois spoke up. "Cat and I arranged it though." She produced two plane tickets, along with the paperwork for the villas they were staying at and handed them to Kara.</p><p>"Oh, brilliant!" Kara repeated, grabbing the paperwork and going to lean in and kiss Barry. "What about Supergirl, Super Dog and the Flash?"</p><p>"Oh, they'll hardly be missed with all the other heroes in Central-National," Cat waved them off.</p><p>"And worse comes to worse, there's a whole Justice League to back them up," Clark added.</p><p>"But don't you two dare even think about coming back here until the honeymoon is over, or else I'll get Clark here to kill you," Lois stated, to a splutter from Clark at this. "Don't question me honey," she added to her husband, in a scarily calm voice.</p><p>"Wait, it's nearly 3pm already," Barry was the one to point this out.</p><p>"Crap, we haven't even packed!" Kara added.</p><p>"Again, that's been sorted," Cat was the one to say this. "Suitcases in the hall. If you slip out now, you won't be missed until it's too late," at this, the five of them looked around, seeing all the guests in conversation with one another, eating food that had been arranged and not paying the Guests of Honor the slightest bit of attention.</p><p>"We'll get things tidied up later, now go," Lois stated as Kara chuckled, Barry grabbing her and Lara, giving the trio a quick smirk, then ran himself, Kara and their dog out of the room.</p><p>"You'll get me to kill both of them, huh?" Clark asked as he watched Kara and Barry laughing in the hall with his x-ray vision, Lara now running around their heels as they grabbed their readily waiting suitcases and bags.</p><p>"You may be Superman, but I wear the pants in this relationship," Lois chuckled as Cat gave a bark of laughter.</p><p>"Good point," Clark stated. "And they've gone. Time to ruin the party."</p><p>"It's nice having a husband who can do the dirty work," Lois added as Clark paused.</p><p>"Wait, I have to tell everyone?" Clark stated.</p><p>"Of course," Lois smirked to a glare from her husband.</p><p>"But…!" Clark started.</p><p>"Oh honestly! I'll do it," Cat stated, moving away from the couple to address the room and tell them that the party was, in effect, over. The wedded couple had left the building.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Astra Logue walked into the workshop deep in the bowels of Hell itself, agitated beyond comprehension. Two women were present: a young blonde who seemed to have little patience, and an older dark-haired woman, who seemed to be in complete calm.</p><p>"You failed," the older woman stated before Astra could speak.</p><p>"One piece of the Loom has left our sight," the blonde added, brandishing a blade at Astra.</p><p>"John Constantine surprised me," Astra complained, folding her arms.</p><p>"Yes, I saw they had another one…" the dark-haired woman muttered, thinking.</p><p>"I should go and kill him!" The blonde stated.</p><p>"Don't be foolish. You know we can't leave this place, Atropos," the older woman stated.</p><p>"Well, we can't use Astra to do our dirty work, Lachesis," Atropos stated in agitation as Astra swerved around the angry Fate, moving toward Lachesis.</p><p>"Please tell me you have a plan," Astra implored, eying Atropos as she said this.</p><p>"Always. It's more difficult now, but the final piece of the Loom will make itself known soon – we can sense it. When it does, that's when we act. And maybe then," Lachesis looked at Astra now, "you better not fail us."</p><p>"I am loyal to you only," Astra stated, defiantly.</p><p>"I hope so…" Lachesis sighed as her sister glared at Astra's back, toying with the blade in her hands, itching to use it. "I really do."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>June Moone stirred. Her head was spinning and wherever she was, it was dark.</p><p>She couldn't remember what had happened. She vaguely recalled going to that clone-making empowered Meta human's house as Enchantress, but then... What?</p><p>Groaning, she sat up and blinked at the darkness. She seemed to be on some sort of platform surrounded by a starry night's sky - it was beautiful in its own way.</p><p>"Oh, I see you're up," a familiar voice drew her attention and she turned to see... herself, although not herself. It was The Enchantresses, who had obviously gained herself a true body, it seemed - June's body.</p><p>"Where did you take us?" June muttered, trying to keep her head on straight. She figured this was part of Enchantress' game, as usual.</p><p>"Nowhere," Enchantress shrugged; June rolling her eyes at this statement. "Really, this is nowhere and at the same time... everywhere. But I didn't send us here. This is where Mar Novu likes to hide out - he was the one who forced us here and sent precious Mila Allen back home."</p><p>"Mar Novu?" June asked, this being the only thing she seemed to pick up on from the Enchantress'explanation.</p><p>"That would be me," a new voice spoke and June looked up to a tall dark man in blue armor. He seemed to have appeared out if nowhere. Maybe he had.</p><p>"I... remember you," June muttered at the appearance, recalling something from the deep recesses of her mind - the part of her mind that had been the Enchantress for so long.</p><p>"I'm not surprised you do," Mar Novu muttered, not unkindly as he knelt down before June, who recoiled slightly. Enchantress said nothing, although did roll her eyes. "You do not need to fear me, Ms Moone," Mar Novu added, "but you also shouldn't be awake yet, either."</p><p>Before June could respond, or even protest, Mar Novu had reached out a hand and placed it upon her scalp. Instantly the darkness around June became absolute as she fell into sleep once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we have it; a set up for the finale with the Enchantresses and Mar Novu, and a hint as to what to expect in the next SuperEarth after our Crisis even. Also, I want to apologize to anyone who thought they'd see the human wedding of SuperEarth's Karry - we've done so many human weddings in our multiverse now it got a little samey, so I felt everyone seeing the Kryptonian version first and skipping the human ceremony would work.</p><p>As usual, please leave a comment or Kudos to show the love.</p><p>KarryBeta out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Winner Takes It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enchantress' plans are revealed when she's freed from the Monitor's realm; Mila finally gets her tumor removed thanks to Karry Universe's Amelia; and Barry finds himself confronted by a deadly truth that will affect the entire multiverse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honestly surprised at how some people don't know about the Loom of Fate or the Sisters of Fate, both which were introduced into the previous chapter. Those who have watched Legends of Tomorrow's recent season should know all about it, but those who haven't, this isn't a strictly-DC or Crisis-related topic, it's actually part of our own mythology. For more information, I urge you to Google 'The Fates' or 'The Loom of Fate', as it's a fascinating, and deeply rich, topic of exploration.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Winner Takes It All</p><p>The dark woman sat on the ground, her once-proud look gone, as were her green armor and cloak. Now she wore nothing but rags – she looked piteous. But she wasn't alone, as a similarly tanned man stood over her; he was in blue armor and looked as proud as the woman had once been.</p><p>"How could you do this to me?" The woman asked, her voice quivering. "We were friends."</p><p>"We were never friends, Enchantress," the man replied, simply.</p><p>"You could have fooled me," the woman choked, looking up at the man. "We planned to rule this world together! With the Loom of Fate gone, we were free to do what we wanted. Enchantress and Mar Novu. Instead, you tell our disciples that my magic is in my heart and they take it from me! What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I was thinking of the future, Enchantress," Mar Novu stated, softly, leaning down to be on eyelevel with the woman. "I know there will be a future when this world needs you more than now, when the status quo of humanity needs you to create heroes, to face the ultimate challenge."</p><p>"Ultimate challenge?" Enchantress, despite her weakened state and anger, cocked her head at her former ally.</p><p>"A Crisis of Infinite Universes," Mar Novu stated. "This world needs to be ready, not ruled. And you need to be ready, to make The Flash and plenty of other empowered meta humans."</p><p>"The Flash? Empowered?" Enchantress frowned at that before her anger overcame her. "Am I nothing more than your puppet? To do as you will?"</p><p>"More like my acquaintance, who will do this on her own free will," Mar Novu reasoned.</p><p>"Only because you're not giving me any choice… even now the humans are creating the trap that will keep be hidden," she moaned.</p><p>"Indeed. But once you are found… you'll be free," Mar Novu reasoned.</p><p>"What about my body?! I'll be torn from this vessel I've inhabited for so long," Enchantress stated.</p><p>"You will have to make a new one then, won't you?" Mar Novu chuckled as silence passed by at this.</p><p>"How long will I be trapped?" Enchantress finally spoke again.</p><p>"Many centuries." Mar Novu sighed. "But when the time is right, I will come for you – until then, do what you must."</p><p>"What I must?!" Enchantress spat. "More like what you will of me, you treacherous–" but whatever she was going to say, never finished as she suddenly paused, her body falling to the floor as smoke seemed to come from her mouth and eyes, trailing beyond Mar Novu and to the humans beyond. Mar Novu sighed.</p><p>"And so it begins," he muttered, looking back to the humans who were chanting a spell around a small humanoid-shaped statue, where Enchantress's spirit was now trapped, her heart already within the box next to it.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Karry Universe, several weeks ago.</p><p>Amelia and Winn exited the portal at the penthouse, Winn having joined his wife on Mutant Earth for post-nuptial celebrations.</p><p>"Well, Mutant does know how to throw a party!" Winn called as the two sat down. "Hey, by the way, you never told me what SuperEarth needed you for?"</p><p>"Oh, my alternate there has the same tumor I had," Amelia shrugged. "She's also missing her soul."</p><p>Winn blinked as that was said. "Missing soul aside…" he said, not exactly sure what to say to this information, "did you help with the tumor?"</p><p>"Prime Caitlin took my blood to see if she can figure out the cure that saved me," Amelia rubbed her eyes, sleepily, at this. "Not much else to do. It's not like we know the cure anymore."</p><p>"But… your Caitlin does," Winn pointed out, thoughtfully.</p><p>"My Caitlin is dead," Amelia dismissed, but then paused as Winn tilted his head. "…and I could summon her!" She concluded.</p><p>"Yeah," Winn said with a chuckle as Amelia playfully hit him.</p><p>"I didn't think of it, alright? Things moved too fast. I mean, with that Enchantress chick…" Amelia excused, and Winn raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask, because I really don't have an answer." Amelia frowned, still not sure what was up with that Enchantress woman. "I guess I better call Prime Caitlin."</p><p>With that, Amelia took out her cell phone in order to call Prime, wide awake once more.</p><p>-SuperEarth -</p><p>Currently, a woman with white hair and pale skin hammered at the Allen house's door. She was impatient and angry. Finally, the lock clicked as the door opened; Nora Allen paused at seeing the woman before sighing.</p><p>"I should have known you'd come, Crystal," Nora stated, stepping back to allow Crystal Snow, the sister of Caitlin Snow, to enter the home.</p><p>"Where's Mila?!" Crystal demanded, stepping over the threshold as Nora closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Why should I tell you?" Nora asked, folding her arms.</p><p>"She's my friend," Crystal stated, coolly as condensation emitted threateningly from her mouth.</p><p>"She was sick," Nora stated, almost as cold.</p><p>"No, she was –" Crystal was about to counter, but Nora cut her off.</p><p>"She has a tumor in her head and her soul was missing; she's currently in self-imposed isolation at STAR Labs," Nora remarked.</p><p>"She…?" This was a lot for Crystal to take in as she calmed down. "We had a deal," she finally added, more to herself. "If I didn't hear from her after seven days, I'd check up on her… she didn't reply so I decided to come here."</p><p>"Really…?" Nora was taken aback by this. "You really are a good friend."</p><p>"Yeah," Crystal sighed. "Can I…?"</p><p>"She's having her procedure this afternoon," Nora confirmed.</p><p>"To get rid of the tumor?" Crystal asked.</p><p>"Yes," Nora nodded. "I've been worried. Henry's been taking extra shifts to take his mind off it all, but I…"</p><p>"Do you want to come down there with me?" Crystal asked, surprising Nora.</p><p>"I wanted to keep away – Mila said I should…" Nora muttered.</p><p>"Since when has Mila ever got what she wanted?" Crystal smirked as Nora raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, I didn't mean… come on, Mrs. Allen, let's go and see her."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila was in her cell, waiting. Caitlin from Prime Earth had turned up the other day, claiming she had the cure for Mila's tumor, letting the girl know that this cure would also remove her powers permanently.</p><p>Mila didn't know what to think about that – she'd only just got her powers back, and living without them after having them for a year was painful, but on the flip side, she'd lived without powers longer than with them, so it wasn't like she would miss anything.</p><p>Caitlin had decided to give Mila a couple of days to think of it over – it wasn't like there was much of a choice given the ultimatum Alex had also given her: Stay locked up for years or be released without powers. Her deadline for a decision was today though, coincidentally Barry and Kara's last day of their honeymoon – apparently. She hadn't seen them wed, after all.</p><p>This cell wasn't exactly homely, and she missed the open air and daylight. She missed her friends too – well, her friend. Crystal had been there for her when no one else was. There was an opportunity to leave this city, this life and live with Crystal. But could she? What about Enchantress? She was still missing because of Mila, at large… a big unknown factor. What if she came back to Mila and took her soul again? She would be powerless to stop the witch.</p><p>"Mila, honey?" She looked up in her thoughts to see her mom looking in on her.</p><p>"Mom? I thought I said…" Mila started, getting up from the bed to move over to the cell window.</p><p>"I had help," Nora smirked as she moved aside.</p><p>Mila both gasped and grinned at Crystal standing on the other side of the glass, a small smirk on the ice meta's face.</p><p>"You didn't answer my calls," Crystal stated quietly.</p><p>"I was in here," Mila shrugged. "Enchantress –"</p><p>"I know, your mom filled me in on the way over. You were missing for a week, Enchantress is gone, and June is apparently free – although where June is, is another matter," Crystal summarized.</p><p>"That's right. You came all the way to Central-National to find me?" Mila asked, grinning at her friend.</p><p>"Well, we did have a deal, remember?" Crystal stated. Her pale face reddening at this.</p><p>"I know," Mila cocked her head. "But I didn't expect…"</p><p>"You're many things, Mila," Nora interrupted, "but bright may not be one of them."</p><p>"Mom!" Mila protested this before turning to her mother. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Tell her Crystal," Nora stated, unable to withhold her smile. "Tell her what you told me on the way down here."</p><p>"Oh…" Crystal stated. "Now?"</p><p>"Now," Nora stated as Mila looked between the two women.</p><p>"Urm, okay," Crystal started, her face getting more and more redder as she couldn't quite meet Mila in the eye. "Well, I offered to take you in, I came over to meet you, we made that deal… I came all the way here to make sure you were okay… because I admire you."</p><p>"I admire you too," Mila stated, confused.</p><p>"No, I mean I seriously admire you. Like, I… I think love you," Crystal looked at Mila at this, who simply blinked, stunned. "You know I like women and you've only ever dated Wally and never really considered anyone while you had other problems," she indicated the cell, "but I had always had hoped..." she let this trail off.</p><p>"You think you love me?" Mila however, voiced, shocked by this statement.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean…" Crystal couldn't find the words as she looked to Nora for help.</p><p>"If I get this tumor out," Mila spoke, "I'm powerless, but free."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Your mother filled me in," Crystal stated.</p><p>"Is the offer to live in Coast City still on?" Mila smiled.</p><p>"Definitely," Crystal nodded.</p><p>"Thank you. But Crystal, I honestly don't know how I feel," Mila admitted as Crystal frowned, "but I know I really do like you."</p><p>"It's a start," Crystal smirked at this.</p><p>"I'll see you after the procedure," Mila smirked at this.</p><p>"You're going to go through with it then?" Nora was the one to ask this one.</p><p>"After Crystal here turned up, definitely," Mila nodded at her mother.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>"Good morning," Barry said to Kara, kissing her cheek to wake her up. "We slept in. Well, you did anyway."</p><p>Kara yawned as she stretched out and smiled back at Barry, who had been awake for at least half an hour, but hadn't wanted to wake his wife. Lara was on the bottom on the bed and Kara gave her dog a pet as she sat up.</p><p>"It's nice to sleep in and not have to worry about anything," Kara stated sleepily – the honeymoon was a breath of fresh air, not having any Supergirl, Flash, or job to worry about.</p><p>"Almost anything," Barry pointed out. "Mom texted me. Apparently Prime Caitlin and Karry Amelia came through – they're treating Mila for her tumor later..." Kara could sense through their bond how worried Barry was as he spoke. <em>Anything could go wrong. Just because it worked on Karry's Amelia doesn't mean…</em></p><p><em>Hey, </em>Kara thought back, deciding to interrupt Barry's thoughts. <em>You know there are dangers to everything in life. Let's face it, it's a risk that needs to be taken. </em>Kara took Barry's hand. "And you worrying about it isn't going to change a thing. You know how I feel about Mila, but I do hope she recovers well."</p><p>"Yeah," Barry sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. "She used to be… and then she became… but with no soul," he wasn't speaking proper sentences, which amused Kara. "I mean, after all that and she's still in the DEO lockup. Although Alex –"</p><p>"Look, a lot of what she did can be blamed on having no soul, on having Enchantress manipulate her – and yes, this tumor – but she made her bed," Kara stated, a little more firmly.</p><p>"She used to love you," Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but those schoolgirl days for her are gone, Barry, she's an adult now," Kara pointed out. <em>But come on, we're on our honeymoon – our last day! Let's have fun and not worry.</em></p><p><em>Yeah,</em> Barry smirked. "Of course, as always you are right.".</p><p>"You better get used to it," Kara said with a smirk, leaning over to kiss Barry.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila was now in the main medical area where they'd first found out about her tumor; it was a little bit of a déjà vu situation with Nora, Alex, Karry's Amelia and Prime Caitlin there – the only difference was Barry's absence, as he was currently on honeymoon with Kara, after all. Crystal had opted to stay away, more to question her own emotions than see Mila go under the knife. Even her Karry counterpart was there.</p><p>"What exactly am I doing here?" Amelia asked aloud; Mila was wondering the same thing.</p><p>"Because I want a last-minute conference with your original world alternate of me," Caitlin stated, in full doctor-mode. "Could you summon her again, please?" Amelia chuckled as she took out her bag a box which, before their eyes, transformed into a gauntlet with the black Death Totem upon it.</p><p>Moments later, the stone glowed, and the figure of another Caitlin appeared in the room, surprising those not used to this – the other Caitlin was exactly the same as Prime Caitlin, with the exception that she was completely transparent.</p><p>"That's just weird," Mila muttered, not sure how she would feel about the Death Totem if it ever came to her.</p><p>"You get used to it," Amelia said with a shrug as the ghost Caitlin moved over to her Prime counterpart, knowing why she was here. "But don't worry about it," Amelia added. "I doubt you will ever get chosen by the Death Totem."</p><p>"I feel I have enough to be getting on with without that," Mila stated, her eyes flickering to the ghost nearby. "How did you get it anyway?" she added to her own counterpart.</p><p>"The Death Totem chose me because I long ago accepted death as a part of me. That tumor you have; I had it as you know, and it was going to kill me. I accepted that. Hell, I have even been dead for a few minutes. You have not," Amelia pointed out, and Mila shrugged.</p><p>"Never dead, no," Mila mused as the ghost Caitlin reminded her of something. "Amelia, do you know Crystal?" She asked, and Amelia raised an eyebrow at the question. "Caitlin's sister."</p><p>"I'm aware," Amelia nodded, and noticed Nora look over at them, wondering why this was of interest to her biological mom. "She's my best friend and was my Maid of Honor. Why?"</p><p>"Did you ever consider her romantically?" Mila asked and Amelia laughed at this.</p><p>"Oh, wait. You're serious?" Amelia paused. "Um… no. I'm straight."</p><p>"How did you know you wanted to be with Winn?" Mila asked, deciding to change the topic. Her alternate could not help her out with discovery sexuality if she had never considered a female partner.</p><p>"It just felt right," Amelia smiled. "We were flirting a lot. I think I was drawn to him originally because there was no alternate of him on my original world. I didn't really have much luck with men before Winn – don't ask." Mila decided not to, even if she was a bit curious. "But he was sweet, and we liked the same things and I just knew. When Darkseid was about to destroy everything, I knew I was in love with him. He proposed not long later. When you find the right person you just know."</p><p>"I'm impressed," it was the ghost Caitlin making everyone turn at these words. "This should work."</p><p>"Thank you," Caitlin said as her ghost counterpart turned to Amelia, who nodded as the ghost faded from view.</p><p>"Now you've done that, can I go?" Amelia asked, the gauntlet transforming back into a box, which she put in her bag once more.</p><p>"No," Caitlin snapped, surprising Amelia. "Well, I mean, just in case something goes wrong, she does know the most about this cure." Amelia nodded at this, taking the box back out of the bag once more, but not letting it transform as she toyed with it. Caitlin then turned to everyone in the room.</p><p>"So, this is actually quite a simple procedure," she explained. "From what Amelia here and my alternate have told me, this was a cure-all formula that got out of hand – what I've done is find the precise strain of solution that will tackle Mila's tumor and powers. If you try this on someone else," she added this for Alex's benefit, "and it simply won't work."</p><p>"So, we can't use it on other dangerous empowered meta humans?" Alex frowned. She had been hoping she would have something to use against meta criminals after this.</p><p>"No. It's formulated directly to Mila's own strain of powers, her DNA," Caitlin explained. "And it couldn't be simpler." At this, she produced a syringe full of unusual blue liquid, causing the occupants of the room to frown. "It's an injection," Caitlin explained for the room, "it should take up to an hour for it to work its way through your body, Mila, and I don't know how painful it would be, but after it's done, you need to be under observation for at least a week."</p><p>"But I wanted…" Mila started.</p><p>"This is hardly the time to say what you want," Alex quickly snapped at the girl.</p><p>"She wanted to help you find Enchantress and June," Nora supplied for her daughter, coolly as Alex glowered at the woman.</p><p>"Well, as our finest can't find either, I don't know how Mila can help," Alex stated, annoyed at this comment.</p><p>"Let's not argue over this now," Caitlin sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she and Amelia shared a look as she turned back to Mila. "Are you ready, Mila? You're aware of the fallout of this drug?"</p><p>"Infertility and no powers?" Mila confirmed. "If it gives me freedom to leave this city then I'll do anything."</p><p>"Okay," Caitlin responded calmly. "We begin…"</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>The place was dark. The platform she sat on seemed to exist on its own in the darkness.</p><p>It wasn't completely dark though, as stars littered the sky, almost like she was sitting on an island at sea on a clear night with no moon.</p><p>"How much longer will I be kept here?" Enchantress asked. She was sitting cross-legged on the platform, bored.</p><p>"It's almost time," Mar Novu stated, looking down at the woman.</p><p>"It must be nice," Enchantress stated, coyly, "having ultimate power, to use the multiverse like they're your pawns."</p><p>"I'm only preparing them," Mar Novu stated with a sigh. "Mobius is close to his freedom; he's always been close to that freedom, but now..."</p><p>"He's not even on this world!" Enchantress protested.</p><p>"This isn't a world, remember," Mar Novu chuckled. "This is my own cosmic realm, but you are right – my anti-self isn't on your world, the one they call SuperEarth. His only doppelgänger is me."</p><p>"Spare me the small talk," Enchantress sighed. "You told me when you betrayed me that I needed to strengthen my world, that there was a reason. This Crisis…"</p><p>"I cannot tell you everything, Enchantress," Mar Novu stated, "but I can let you in one nugget of information – one you can relay to the Kryptonian female."</p><p>"Why her?" Enchantress snapped. Out of everyone on her world, she hated the female Kryptonian the most. She wondered if it was to do with her connection to June, who had seen Kara as a threat to her romantic life.</p><p>"She is a Paragon," Mar Novu stated simply.</p><p>"And what is that?" Enchantress folded her arms.</p><p>"Something she will find out in time," Mar Novu said, conspiratorially.</p><p>"And what about June?" Enchantress asked, looking beyond Mar Novu to the woman lying unconscious beyond. She had only woken once since they'd been taken by Mar Novu and even then the cosmic being had put her back into a deep sleep.</p><p>"June Moone is inconsequential," Mar Novu shrugged.</p><p>"She was my host for over three years, she helped implement your plans," Enchantress accused, "to come and take us both –"</p><p>"Do you feel sympathy for the woman?" Mar Novu asked, frowning at Enchantress.</p><p>"I feel sympathy for anyone caught up in your games!" She stood as she said this, pointing at Mar Novu, anger in her eyes.</p><p>"That's the fire I need," Mar Novu smirked. "That's what you need to face the Kryptonian and the Flash."</p><p>"What do you need of me?" Enchantress groaned.</p><p>"Get the Kryptonian to you, tell her what I've told you but then, after that… well, I am sorry," Mar Novu looked down at this.</p><p>"For trapping me for centuries, and keeping me here just when I got a body?" Enchantress folded her arms at this.</p><p>"No, not for that…" Mar Novu sighed.</p><p>"I don't…?" But she was cut off as she vanished in a flash of light, away from the platform and this strange space.</p><p>In the silence, Mar Novu turned to June Moone's unconscious form, frowning, wondering exactly when it was time to send her back</p><p>…</p><p>Enchantress appeared in the familiar streets of Central-National in a flash of light.</p><p>"…understand you," she finished for herself before groaning. "Seriously, Mar Novu?" She muttered, looking around. She was in the Central part of the twin cities and hadn't been noticed yet.</p><p>"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy," she decidedly muttered, moving quickly toward the city center.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Kara was now relaxing on the recliner by the lake while Barry took a dip in the water with Lara – the two playing in the water together. He laughed as she dived under him and picked him up, causing some nearby children to laugh at the shenanigans of dog and man.</p><p>Then Barry's phone went off; Kara moving to look at it, she suddenly sat up.</p><p><em>She's back!</em> Kara thought as Barry stopped his play, Lara giving a bark, sensing the change in mood.</p><p><em>Enchantress? </em>Barry asked, wading back to the shallow of the lake, unable to use his speed as they weren't the only ones here. Lara followed, but was accosted by the children, wanting to pet the wet dog.</p><p><em>Your phone was set to alert you on her reappearance,</em> Kara stated as Barry moved next to her, in nothing but a speedo as he took his phone from his wife.</p><p>"She's attacking Central," Barry moaned, biting his lip.</p><p>"The League…" Kara started, a little under her breath, they trying to look as normal as possible.</p><p>"They can't… I mean, I think this has to be the Flash," he sighed. <em>She's my burden to bear.</em></p><p><em>Our burden, </em>Kara corrected. <em>I guess we'll have to cut the honeymoon short, </em>Kara frowned as she got out of the chair.</p><p><em>We'll head back to our chalet and then change and run back, we'll come back here to leave properly tomorrow, </em>Barry reasoned as Kara nodded before whistling to Lara, who left the children to be by her mistress. Barry put a towel around himself as he led his wife and dog back to their accommodation.</p><p>Once in their room, Barry unpacked his Flash suit and Kara unpacked her Supergirl outfit – they had grabbed both from STAR Labs before they had flown out as Lois and Clark hadn't packed either – and they changed in seconds; Kara also changing Lara into her Super Dog outfit.</p><p>Barry then grabbed Kara and Lara, then ran, faster than the human eye could catch as he stopped just outside of the town, letting Kara and Lara take to the sky while he continued running.</p><p>They reached the Central part of their home cities in seconds, Barry skidding to a stop at the scene: Enchantress was throwing attacks out at Superman while dodging Wonder Woman, Dreamer and Vixen – the latter who seemed to have summoned the spirit of a cheetah to try and get close to the original meta human.</p><p>At seeing Barry though, Enchantress let out a shockwave, throwing those League members back – Barry only just having time to brace himself against it as it threw those remaining members of the public back.</p><p>"Flash!" Enchantress cackled.</p><p>"Where's June?!" Barry stated, running up to the woman while the others hung back; out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw orbs taking the public away, knowing Jesse was keeping the public safe. "I know you separated from her; your puppet told us."</p><p>"June is safe and separate," Enchantress started, but was suddenly knocked backward as she was hit by a blast of laser vision as Supergirl landed next to the Flash, glaring at the woman in green. Super Dog used the opportunity to help Jesse save the public.</p><p>"You won't escape this time!" Kara snapped, although she didn't know the full plan – or any plan at this.</p><p>"Kryptonian!" Enchantress spat at Kara. "I have a message for you."</p><p>"What?!" Kara paused at this. <em>This feels like a trap, </em>she added to Barry.</p><p><em>When hasn't she been a trap? </em>Barry reasoned.</p><p>"Mar Novu tells me you're a Paragon," Enchantress stated, causing Barry and Kara to pause.</p><p>"What's a Paragon?" Kara and Barry chorused.</p><p>"No clue. Mar Novu told me," Enchantress let out a shock laugh, it was chilling. "He's been behind everything," as she spoke, Barry saw Dreamer and Wonder Woman patrolling at a safe distance around them, while Vixen and Superman patrolled from the sky.</p><p>"Mar Novu?" Barry now asked, knowing keeping her talking was key to stopping her… somehow.</p><p>"He's a being of great importance; he's kept both myself and your precious June Moone captive since I got this blank body. He wanted this world prepared… wanted it ready for the upcoming Crisis," Enchantress stated.</p><p>"He was behind it all, but you were the face of it," Kara pointed out.</p><p>"He betrayed me!" Enchantress spat. "He took my original body" He tore me from the world I worked so hard to shape. When I was finally released, I had to use June to keep the plans <em>he </em>wanted me to start."</p><p>"What about Mila though?!" Barry asked, his mind working fast as he assessed the situation.</p><p>"I needed someone working for me," Enchantress smirked, "she was there…"</p><p>"You're just horrible," Kara groaned.</p><p>"I do what I must!" Enchantress drew herself up at this, and both Kara and Barry braced themselves, ready for the attack.</p><p>"Well, since you're no longer June…" Barry stated, vibrating his hand threateningly.</p><p>That was when, in a flash of light, John Constantine appeared behind Enchantress; the witch turning to face the man.</p><p>Barry jumped forward, plunging his hand into her back, but he was thrown back, sent flying by the spell she had cast. All hell broke loose as Kara, Clark and Lara sent freeze breath and heat vision at her; Wonder Woman stuck with her lasso, while Dreamer used her powers to create an electric blue lasso to join that of the Lasso of Truth. Vixen alone didn't strike as she went to grab Barry, who was on his feet in seconds.</p><p>"You're all my creations!" Enchantress shouted, angry now.</p><p>"Actually love," it was John who spoke, "the Kryptonians and Wonder Woman aren't anything to do with you, and Vixen's powers come from that Totem while I'm from another world, so really it's just the Flash and Dreamer who are your creations," he smirked at this; Clark and Kara had stopped their attack, hanging back as Dreamer and Wonder Woman kept Enchantress trapped with their lassos.</p><p>"And even then, I'm one with the Speed Force now," Barry spoke as John nodded.</p><p>"But what now?" Enchantress asked, glaring around. "Take my heart? Imprison me again? I've spent so long in cages…" the League gathered looked to Barry and Kara at this; but it was John who spoke first.</p><p>"No, love," John spoke. "Clotho told me exactly what to do."</p><p>"Clotho? That bitch?!" Enchantress growled, but John was already chanting, and the air seemed to suddenly go cold, claustrophobic. "Wait! No!"</p><p>There was an explosion of green light, everyone having to turn and shield their eyes from it but when it had faded, Enchantress was gone, and John was moving to sit on the floor. There was a momentary silence.</p><p>"What did you…?" Kara was the one to ask this to John.</p><p>"I banished her," he smirked, looking up at Supergirl, "sent her to another realm… damn, that took it out of me."</p><p>"Another realm?" Barry joined Kara as Lara moved over to lick John affectionately, getting he had done something extremely good.</p><p>"Like your Speed Force, mate, but not," John stated, petting the dog. "Kind of like its sibling, I suppose. Gem World – Clotho told me all about it last week," he chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah… who is Clotho?" Clark was the one to ask this, the heroes gathering around the magic user.</p><p>"She's one of the Sisters of Fate. She once controlled the destinies of everyone on this world," Wonder Woman pointed out, to a nod from John.</p><p>"Powerful indeed…" Barry muttered. "So… she won't come back? Enchantress, I mean?"</p><p>"Even her powers can't get her through the barrier between realms. She's gone, Flash" John confirmed.</p><p><em>Gone,</em> Barry stated to Kara, unable to hide his wide grin.</p><p><em>Gone,</em> Kara echoed in his head, putting an arm around her husband.</p><p>"What about June?" Dreamer was the one to ask this. "Where is she?"</p><p>"I don't…" John shook his head.</p><p>"Wherever she is, she's alive," Barry spoke up. "Enchantress told us."</p><p>"She also said you were a Paragon," Clark added, looking to his cousin in amusement, "whatever that is."</p><p>"She was playing for time," Kara assumed, "I doubt she knew what she was saying."</p><p>"Hey!" Clark's sudden shout made Kara jump. "You two should be on honeymoon still!" He hissed this so the public couldn't overhear. "Please don't make me kill you… Lois did say."</p><p>Barry and Kara actually laughed at this. "We should get back," Barry reasoned, "but Mila…"</p><p><em>Go, I'll go get our bags and everything from the hotel and check us out, </em>Kara thought back. Their honeymoon was over. "Don't worry cousin, I doubt Lois would actually want you to kill us," Kara playfully hit Clark on the arm.</p><p>"Yeah," Clark smirked now.</p><p>"Can you find June?" Barry now asked, holding an arm out to John, helping him get to his feet.</p><p>"I dunno," John stated truthfully, "but shall do my best to try to locate this June."</p><p>"Thank you," Barry smiled as he nodded to the rest of the League who had come to take on Enchantress. "Thank you everyone."</p><p>"It is our job," Wonder Woman smiled at this as Kara took to the air once more, Barry speeding back toward STAR Labs.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Mila had been on bed rest for a while now. Crystal had been called in and was shocked to see an alternate of Mila and her own sister. This was when the multiverse had been explained to her.</p><p>Barry arrived in a flutter of papers just as Caitlin spoke.</p><p>"Well," Caitlin said. "It seems the cure has worked."</p><p>"Seems?" Nora said, putting a hand on her hip, standing next to her now-unconscious daughter.</p><p>"The tumor has shrunk and is still shrinking – like I said, she will need to be under observation for a week, but she will recover," Caitlin said.</p><p>"And then she will be free?" Nora asked, turning to Alex at this.</p><p>"She will need to be tested first to make sure her powers are gone, and house arrest might last another month or so as paperwork is processed," Alex said as Nora frowned at this. "Look, I can't control paperwork." Alex stated simply as she then walked pass them out of the room.</p><p>"Mom lay off Alex," Barry sighed as Nora made to move after the DEO boss. "She's doing her job – and she does it well. We could be a lot worse off if someone else had this job. She had a lot of difficulties to face when her dad had to retire from the role due to his cancer," Nora stopped at this, knowing Jeremiah Danvers had died from this in the end.</p><p>Barry looked over at his sister on the bed and then paused as he finally noticed his other sister, her Karry counterpart. She was sitting on a counter.</p><p>"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Barry paused.</p><p>"Not a clue," Amelia said.</p><p>"Oh, you can go," Caitlin chuckled quickly. "Thanks for bringing the Death Totem, but if something were going to go wrong it would have by now."</p><p>"One moment, love," the familiar voice of John Constantine came from the doorway as all in the room turned to look at the blonde man. "Amelia, could I have a word with you?"</p><p>"Urm, sure?" Amelia stated, sharing a looking with her brother before following the magic user out of the room. He reached into a pocket and pulled out an ornate ring. It looked incredibly old.</p><p>"Do you mind keeping this safe, on your world?" John asked. He was still weak from the spell he'd enacted to banish Enchantress.</p><p>"What is it?" Amelia asked, tentatively picking up the ring from the palm of his hand. She knew it had to be more than a ring.</p><p>"A Piece of the Loom of Fate," John explained. "It needs to be kept off-world and I did think Prime Caitlin in there, but since you're here… well, it's a powerful magical object and as you know a thing or two about them," he nodded to the bag she had over her shoulder, containing the Death Totem.</p><p>"Another magical object," Amelia smirked to herself as she pocketed the ring. "Sure, why not."</p><p>"Thanks love," John smirked as he pulled a cigarette from his other pocket and contemplated it. Amelia raised her eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Come on, I'll walk you out," Barry almost made Amelia jump as he'd appeared behind her.</p><p>"Mind if I stick around?" Crystal's voice met their ears as Barry and Amelia turned back to the room. John slinking off now.</p><p>"Of course, you're staying. You can take Barry's former room while you're with us," Nora responded.</p><p>"I suppose I better call work, see if I can get Gary and Nate to cover my shifts," Crystal muttered.</p><p>"How is the restaurant?" Barry couldn't help but ask, curious now, knowing she worked serving tables at some high-class eatery.</p><p>"Oh good," she smiled over at him. "We're one of the top 10 back home," she smiled politely. "I got Mona to cover me for my travel up here and Gary offered to take my shifts until I could come home, but I think I might stay a little longer than expected."</p><p>"Sounds like you have a tight-knit group of friends there," Nora nodded.</p><p>"They're good people," Crystal voiced moving off to go make a phone call.</p><p>"Am I missing something there?" Barry asked looking to his mother.</p><p>"Seems Crystal has a thing for your sister," Nora said with a smirk and Barry blinked, not sure what to say back to that as he looked to his other sister, who was smirking now.</p><p>"Come on," Amelia muttered, Barry nodding as they headed to Alex's office, his head spinning with this new information. "Oh, hey I checked out your Disney Kingdoms online – the UK-based Disney," Amelia spoke, making Barry raise an eyebrow and completely distract him. "Oh, through the system I can look on your internet. It looks amazing! Mary Poppins, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh centric. They even moved Mr. Toad's Wild Ride there! I have to see it. Of course, Disney Paris still has a lot of that too…"</p><p>"We'll plan a day and I'll get the tickets," Barry grinned, always willing to use an excuse to get to any of the Disneys. "Are any of your Disneys different to ours?"</p><p>"Well, it seems Walt Disney World and Disneyland California are about the same, albeit some minor differences," Amelia explained, "but I have been researching different worlds' Disneys and we <em>need</em> to go to New Justice – EPCOT is actually a city and I have to see their Hollywood Land. We'll do a Disney Multiverse Tour someday."</p><p>"You're on!" Barry said, holding out his hand, which Amelia took.</p><p>"How did you marry someone so into Disney?" It was Alex who spoke, having taken refuge in her office, but she wasn't alone as Kara was there with Lara.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder," Kara chuckled, and Barry could sense she was joking. <em>I got everything packed up and checked us out, </em>she added through their bond.</p><p><em>Good, thanks, </em>Barry smiled before speaking aloud: "Hey Alex, please let me use the system to look up different Disneys," Barry asked.</p><p>"That's fine," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "You're heading out?"</p><p>"Yeah," Amelia said, giving Lara pet as she went to stand on the x on the floor. "See you later, Barry."</p><p>With that, Alex activated the system to send her home.</p><p>"Here," Alex said putting a code into the computer. "Have fun, Barry."</p><p>Alex moved off the desk and left the office. She had a meeting to attend soon anyway as Barry took the chair.</p><p>"Ae you seriously going to look at over 20 different worlds' Disneys?" Kara asked, but knew from his mind he was going to. He was also wanted to stay close, to wait for Mila to wake up. "Okay, fine. I'll look with you." Kara grabbed the extra chair and put it next to Barry to look at the different Disneys – not that she cared too much.</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>It had been a couple of days since Amelia had left and life was back to normal. Barry and Belle were in their little office on a conference call with a client.</p><p>He was being a pain.</p><p>"We really need to get that order by next week!" The client was saying on the screen as Belle gave a sigh, but Barry knew what to respond with – his bond with Kara had allowed him in on some of her useful skills…</p><p>"Of course," Barry stated politely, "I have enough to fill your order. What we can…" but there was a sudden flash of light and he toppled over backward as his chair – and the room – had gone.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" He shouted, getting to his feet, and looking around to see two Rae's, three more Barry's, a man who looked like his father, and a boy he didn't recognise. He knew the multiverse was in play now, but the timing couldn't have been worse. He didn't even know where they all were, being on some strange platform at night despite it being day just moments ago.</p><p>"Look, I like the multiverse – and Rae always good to see you," he signed, acknowledging the Rae he guessed was from New Justice – the other was in some Amazonian-like armor after all, "but I am running a business! I was on a computer conference call with Belle and a client, I need a head's up before…" he didn't finish his sentence as the man who looked like his father stepped forward.</p><p>"None of us did this," the man said to SuperEarth's Barry. "We're all as lost as you." Every speedster there gave a vocal agreement.</p><p>There was a flash of light and another speedster appeared, hitting into one of the other Barrys – SuperEarth Barry assumed it was Prime from the blue and red outfit – and sending him flying. SuperEarth's Barry both winced and chuckled at this unfortunate collision.</p><p>"Ouch!" Prime Barry complained, running back to the new speedster who had stopped. They took off their cowl to reveal a female with shoulder-length brown hair and pale skin. She looked familiar.</p><p>"Kandar and I were just… what just happened?" The female speedster asked, SuperEarth's Barry frowning at the name of his brother-in-law.</p><p>"You're certainly not a Rae," another Barry that SuperEarth thought must be Mutant Earth's Barry spoke – the cowboy hat was a dead giveaway.</p><p>"No, I'm Bailey," the woman stated. "Bailey Allen…"</p><p>"Nice to see you again," Rae chuckled, looking at Bailey and Bailey gave a nod to Rae.</p><p>"What happened?" Bailey asked.</p><p>"I brought you here," a new voice spoke, and appearing out of the darkness on the platform was a man with dark skin and a strange blue outfit.</p><p>"You!" The last Barry snapped, moving to the man in anger. SuperEarth's Barry assumed this was Karry Barry from his own speedster outfit. "You dare show your face to me! After everything you did to my world!"</p><p>"I guess you know him?" Prime Barry remarked to Karry Barry.</p><p>"He is the Monitor," Karry Barry said and SuperEarth raised his eyebrows at the name. "He woke up the Second Chance Killer. He brought Zoom to my world. He's the reason Rae is dead! He's been testing our worlds." SuperEarth Barry wondered if this Monitor could be Mar Novu, the one Enchantress had mentioned – but he did not get a chance to question it as the conversation moved on.</p><p>"His Rae. Obviously," New Justice's Rae had quickly pointed out.</p><p>"Since when does Karry have a Rae?" Prime Barry, asked. SuperEarth's Barry was just taking this all in, his mind still on the client he had left behind, not to mention picking up clues as to if this was actually Mar Novu or not.</p><p>"Do you tell no one what happens on your world?" New Justice Rae joked to Karry Barry.</p><p>"I told you," Karry Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Sorry, but are you Mar Novu?" SuperEarth Barry finally spoke eyes going to the Monitor. "The one Enchantress mention."</p><p>"Mar Novu, the Monitor… I have had many names," the Monitor finally spoke, although quite calmly, bemused by the conversation that had gone on between the speedsters. "An Infinite Crisis is coming. I know some of you have heard of this, while some have not. The multiverse will face a deadly threat – one it will barely survive," the Monitor stepped forward, everyone quiet now. "And you all have a part to play… as for billions to live speedsters must die."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Or is it? Expect surprises to come as our one and only Karry Master returns next week with a one-off KARRY UNIVERSE followed by our joint venture CRISIS OF THE LEAGUE - which isn't our actual Crisis event. We're still building up to that.</p><p>PLEASE comment or Kudos, as usual. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry is still searching for June, who hasn't been seen since before Enchantress was banished, while Mila muses over her future and newfound freedom. But soon everyday life is interrupted when the ground shakes abd the skies turn red...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be a short one. It's only to tie up loose ends not visited in the finale, as I needed content for this extra special chapter which brings us directly to Crisis on Infinite Millma Earths.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Show Must Go On.</p><p>It had been several months now since John Constantine had banished the Enchantress to Gem World, but even so, there had been no sign of June Moone since. In his free time, Barry had been searching, using help from the multiverse and other magic users outside of Constantine himself to try to find her, but to no avail.</p><p>He owed it to her, he knew, to find her. He knew that June had been cloned, and that Enchantress had taken over the clone's body so to free June, but beyond that… Even when the Flash had turned up to question Kate Thomson, the clone-making meta human, he knew nothing more than she, although it was an intriguing circumstance in which both Junes had vanished.</p><p>Kate had claimed, once she had created June's clone body, that both the original and the copy had vanished in a flash of light, leaving the Enchantress alone with June in yet a new form – that of a girl called Mila, whom Barry knew was his own sister, Amelia Allen. Amelia though, had no idea what had happened to her from that moment on, or where the Junes had gone to, up until waking up in her room some two weeks later, free of Enchantress and with her soul returned.</p><p>It was an interesting conundrum, to say the least.</p><p>Now though he sat in silence, mulling it all over in his office at home. He wasn't even aware of how late it was until the flick of the light switch pulled him out of his reverie.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" His wife, Kara AllenEl, smiled at him.</p><p><em>We share thoughts these days,</em> Barry thought at this – for, indeed, the pair now shared a unique Full Kryptonian Bond, thanks to the Enchantress; a means of deep connection seen on few worlds in the multiverse.</p><p><em>Your thoughts are all over the place,</em> Kara countered, <em>I can't tell whether you're thinking about work, being a hero, the weather, or the more philosophical questions about life.</em> Barry had to chuckle at this.</p><p>"It's June," he stated aloud now, knowing how Kara would react to this as she instantly stiffening at the mention of his ex, her brows furrowed. "I just I don't know. I've met a dead end."</p><p>"Maybe it's for the best?" Kara countered. "I mean, Mila knows nothing, that Kate girl knew nothing, Rao, even the best resources of the DEO can't find a trace of her. Maybe Kate was lying, and she didn't create a new body for June?"</p><p>"True, but that would mean –" Barry started.</p><p>"That Constantine banished June along with Enchantress, I know," Kara stated, moving forward to put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "John has confided in Alex on that one. But it's done. He can't bring her back, and Enchantress can't escape that place."</p><p>"And I don't want Enchantress back," Barry stated, reassuringly. "Everything she's done…"</p><p>"Besides, isn't there a more imminent threat?" Kara pointed out, taking a perch on the desk as Barry moved his chair around to face her. "This Crisis thing?"</p><p>"I'm being updated on that," Barry reassured her, "all of the speedsters that that Monitor dude took have a messenger-app for it now. Rae from New Justice and my counterpart from Prime have been on missions for the Speed Force; not to mention Karry Universe have been seeking this journal from another Rae who worked for the Speed Force."</p><p>"You told me," Kara nodded at this. "But what I don't know is when Crisis is coming or what Enchantress meant when she told me I was a Paragon."</p><p>"You know, I should have mentioned Paragons at our initial meeting after the Monitor warning, but it slipped my mind," Barry realized. "I'll have to text it out. See if anyone else heard about them."</p><p>"What about that Rae and Barry's latest mission, though? They said they were going to get information about Crisis," Kara pointed out, having been kept in this loop too.</p><p>"They got the generic tale, I think; time began, good and evil took form, evil was locked up, the multiverse formed, evil will be released, and Crisis is the result," Barry summed up. "We can't stop evil being released so it's us verses Crisis itself, but how and when, I still haven't the foggiest," Barry sighed. "June however…"</p><p>"You're no closer to knowing about June than Crisis," Kara summed up, sighing too. "Well, you won't know much until one or the other turns up, so how about you join Kandar, Lois, Clark, myself and the kids for dinner?" She slid off the table, heading back to the door.</p><p>"Oh, it's family dinner night," Barry blinked at this – he had completely forgotten about this.</p><p>"Yes," Kara pointed out. "Lara is entertaining the kids, but our absence is getting more and more noticed," she leaned in to kiss Barry at this. "Let it go for tonight, honey."</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Across the country, Amelia 'Mila' Allen arrived at her apartment in Coast City with Crystal Snow. The pair were laughing.</p><p>"I can't believe that happened!" Crystal was saying. "Gary said the Clairvoyant was good, but being held up by ropes?"</p><p>"An obvious fake," Mila laughed. "Her whole M.O. about speaking to the dead and having 'conversed with the best' was just the icing on the cake."</p><p>"Besides, we've seen better," Crystal pointed out, knowingly.</p><p>"Yeah," Mila chuckled as Crystal sat on the couch, Mila moved to the kitchen to grab two beer bottles.</p><p>"Oh, just the ticket," Crystal grinned as Mila brought the beers back to her roommate and sat next to her on the couch, the two falling into companionable silence for a few minutes.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask, how's work?" Mila finally spoke. They may live together now, but they didn't constantly update each other of everything.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's great. Owning the bar now helps a lot – better pay, and I get to boss Gary, Mona and Nate around," Crystal chuckled, "although I have to interview a few people for two more positions on Monday…" she let this sentence fall now as Mila bit her lip. "What about you?"</p><p>"I… I don't know," Mila sighed. "I have the internship starting on Monday, but am I doing the right thing?" Crystal raised a questionable eyebrow at this. "The internship isn't paid and working at the grocery store doesn't pay as well as, say, working in the bar with you, so I wonder if I should just drop the whole thing."</p><p>"Cat Grant pulled a lot of strings to get you that position," Crystal stated. "You've done a lot over the past few months to redeem yourself. You need to stop punishing yourself."</p><p>"But I mean, a fashion magazine. I dropped out of college and just… I don't know," Mila sighed, confused. "On top that, there's you."</p><p>"Me?" Crystal put her beer down on the table to fold her arms at Mila. "What exactly has this to do with me?"</p><p>"Well, you're taking a bulk of paying the rent with me taking this position and… well…" Mila leaned forward in her seat now. "I still don't know."</p><p>"You don't know how you feel about me?" Crystal sighed. It had been true, she had loved Mila since they met online a few years ago, but Mila had only ever been with a guy before, and then there was the whole Enchantress thing after.</p><p>"Yeah," Mila quickly downed some of her beer at this, knowing she had made the situation rather awkward.</p><p>"Is there anyone you can talk to about this?" Crystal asked, a little quietly.</p><p>"Well, my Barry mentioned a girl from the multiverse. Racheal Garrick, she's actually our multiverse cousin. She'd been with a guy for a long while, then she lost all her friends, quite a trauma, and started falling for a girl," Mila mused. "She married her a while back, actually. Barry and Kara went to the wedding, along with a lot of other Barrys and Karas from what I understand."</p><p>"Sounds like she'd know what you're going through," Crystal pointed out.</p><p>"I don't want to talk to her," Mila looked to Crystal at this, shaking her head. Crystal raised an eyebrow at this. "It's not like that. I mean, yes, we may have similarities, but this is my story to figure out, not hers – besides, she's a new mom apparently and I don't want to take that away from her with my trivial feelings."</p><p>"Not to mention the number of times you've told me how the multiverse must feel about you – that whole jailbreak on, what was it, Mutant Earth?" Crystal pointed out, to a hollow laugh from Mila.</p><p>"Pretty much everyone I've encountered from the multiverse since keeps a distance with me these days," Mila sighed. "Oh well," she stood at this. "Perhaps my new work colleagues could help? That Nia girl who interviewed me seemed like she might know a thing or two."</p><p>"She was only note taking the meeting though," Crystal pointed out. "It's Andrea you'll be working for."</p><p>"Andrea Rojas…" Mila sighed. "Cat warned me about her, but also said she'd be a great reference should I continue my career in the media. Anyway, want me to cook something or order in?"</p><p>"Order in," Crystal stated, taking out her cell. "My treat."</p><p>"But –" Mila frowned.</p><p>"I'm on 'boss pay' these days, remember? Besides, I crave Boston Market," Crystal smiled.</p><p>"You know me too well," Mila sighed, nodding as she threw her now-empty beer bottle away.</p><p>"Tomorrow we'll go out though," Crystal stated. "Celebrate your new job for Monday."</p><p>"I pick where though – and I pay," Mila pointed out, pointing warningly to Crystal at this.</p><p>"I won't argue you on that," Crystal put her hands up in surrender as Mila smiled to her roommate.</p><p>She wanted to love Crystal as a lover, she had feelings for Crystal she knew, but something was stopping Mila and she didn't know what. Maybe it was a remnant of the Enchantress?</p><p>-SuperEarth-</p><p>Barry ran through Central-National City as the Flash. He had just taken down a meta they'd dubbed Rag Doll – a creepy contortion artist who could alter his body beyond the conventional contortions – and was in the process of taking the man back to DEO base when there was a flash of light and he was no longer in the familiar city. Or holding Rag Doll.</p><p>He skidded to a stop in the familiar place – a large platform in what seemed to be in space. The last time he'd been here though, other Flashes had been waiting for him. Now though…</p><p>"June?" Barry paused, seeing the woman laying on the floor but remained cautious, curious. He's faced similar traps in the past.</p><p>"It is her," a new voice spoke, a familiar voice, causing Barry to roll his eyes as he turned to see the Monitor looking at him.</p><p>"What did you do?" Barry asked, deciding not to react beyond facial expressions. He also realized he'd been cut off from Kara; it had happened the last time he'd been taken here, but there was enough distraction back then that it didn't bother him. Now though, it was weird.</p><p>"I simply kept her out of your way, Barry," the Monitor stated. "Your bond with Kara was too new, having Ms. Moone here waltz in and try to steal your heart again just wouldn't do."</p><p>"You know about my bond?" Barry blinked at this.</p><p>"My dear Barry, I orchestrated it," the Monitor pointed out. "The Enchantress even taught me how to do it so to help another Barry and Kara in distress, but that's not the point–"</p><p>"What is the point? Why take me to her now?" Barry snapped, wanting to punch the man now, but resisting the urge.</p><p>"Because I need my key worlds strong for the impending Crisis," the Monitor stated, as if this was obvious.</p><p>"That fu–" Barry started, but the Monitor cut across him.</p><p>"Language, Barry. Let's try to keep this PG, shall we?" he smirked as he said this.</p><p>"Fine," Barry snapped. "That effing Crisis is ever coming but never here. I'd like to get on with my life without it looming over my shoulder. Wait, what key worlds?" He'd only just processed what the Monitor had said at this.</p><p>"My Paragons live on them, your world is, of course, one of them, as is Karry Universe and New Justice. I don't know them all though. That's something we'll find out very soon, I'm sure," the Monitor said.</p><p>"Your Paragons?" Barry had a lot more questions than answers now. "The Enchantress said that Kara was a Paragon, what does that–"</p><p>"Barry?" The speedster was cut off by the groan from the floor behind him, he turned to see June was awake, frowning. "Who's…?"</p><p>"June," Barry smiled, moving over to her. She knew what he looked like in his Flash suit, after all. "I was just…" he looked back, but the Monitor had gone. He sighed "It doesn't matter," he groaned now. "How are you?"</p><p>"Confused," June stated, sighing. "I know she's gone though. The Enchantress. She left me and then… well, now I'm here."</p><p>"It's been months," Barry stated, leaning down to June who looked shocked at this information. "And Kara and I are married." He had to let her know this.</p><p>"I know you are," June muttered, a little quietly now and not meeting his eye. "The Enchantress showed me that. I think I need time. And to get out of this place," as if on cue, their surrounding changed, the streets of Central-National reappearing and the unconscious form of Rag Doll appearing next to them. "Oh god, who's that?" June recoiled at the man in the puppet mask.</p><p>"Urgh, just one of Enchantress's many puppets," Barry joked, kicking the unconscious meta.</p><p>"You found her!" Barry had sensed Kara the moment they had returned, but was still somehow surprised to see her, in full Supergirl outfit, land in front of them, Lara, or Super Dog, by her side. "Alex said you went off radar, Flash… but June?"</p><p>"It's a long story," Barry stated. <em>Like Crisis-long,</em> Barry added through their bond.</p><p>"We'll have plenty of time back in STAR Labs," June spoke up. "I'm sure Alex has a comfy jail cell for me again, until she can deem me non-dangerous."</p><p>"She–" Barry began, but at that moment the ground shook, surprising everyone in the vicinity, who ducked for cover. Central-National had earthquakes in its history, but this seemed like a dangerous one as people waited for it to finish.</p><p>"Are red skies part of earthquakes now?" June spoke as the shaking subsided, Kara and Barry looking up to meet her gaze.</p><p>"That's not normal…" Barry muttered.</p><p>"No, but we should help people out," Kara reasoned, looking back to the city around them. "There could be some damage," she looked around, scanning the buildings around them – from the looks of things, there wasn't any serious damage, but people could still be hurt.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's not up to you two to recue those injured," a new, familiar voice spoke as all three turned to the new woman before them. She stood in a blue and grey uniform, her hair was shorter than the double they knew, and her skin unblemished. Lara started to growl, but Kara calmed her.</p><p>e as all three turned to the new woman before them. She stood in a blue and grey uniform, her hair was shorter than the double they knew, and her skin unblemished.</p><p>"Mila?" Barry asked.</p><p>"No. I used to go by Accord, but am Harbinger now," this new Amelia Allen, or Harbinger, spoke. "I am here because it's time."</p><p>"What's time?" June asked.</p><p>"Crisis is here, and I'm here for you, Kara AllenEl," June and Barry turned to Kara at this, as Kara stared at Harbinger; confused, and annoyed. At least they knew when Crisis was due…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>